HZGG III
by snowberryrose
Summary: Just my version of events after HZGG II. I disliked the storyline of HZGG III since I figured the characters had suffered enough trials. It's time that they finally had some peace to mature and develop as people.
1. Chapter 1

_Wedding Night_

"Ouch!" Both Yongqi and Xiao Yan Zi screamed out as they fell onto the floor. The sounds of their pain filled the dimly lit room.

"Are you alright, XYZ?" YQ hurriedly scrambled up and drew XYZ close to him.

"Of course," XYZ said, "I'm not weak like ZiWei." Despite her words, XYZ snuggled close to YQ and both were indeed very comfortable. Just then, they heard the giggling noise at the door again. The couple broke apart and XYZ immediately began to untie the knot that held them together. But YQ stopped her, saying, "You can't untie this knot, it's a symbol of us joining together and would bring good fortune."

"But then what do we do?" XYZ asked, exasperated.

Suddenly, at that moment, the door flew open and in walked, shame-faced, Liu Qing, Liu Hong, Jin Suo, and Xiao Jian.

"So, you guys are the thieves!" exclaimed XYZ.

The culprits laughed at the expression on her face, then each offered their personal congratulations. When they left, YQ and XYZ were finally left alone. XYZ complained about their friends as YQ helped her stand up. XYZ turned towards YQ to see his reaction. But YQ was staring at her with his heart in his eyes.

"You can't give me a break even on our wedding night." He whispered and then he kissed her. And this time, there was no one to interrupt them…

000000000

At the Fu residence, Zi Wei was in Er Kang's arms and she felt content at last. However, she suddenly broke away.

"What's wrong?" EK asked worriedly.

ZW blushed and would not meet his eyes. However, like always, EK knew exactly what she was worried about. He smiled a little, then blew out the candles by the bed, leaving a single one lit.

"That better?" he asked gently, drawing her back into his arms.

Their lips found each other in the dimly lit room and this time ZQ let herself sink into the comfort.

000000000

Liu Qin and Jin Suo walked off hand in hand to the feast with Liu Hong following. All three of them chuckled at XYZ's reaction. Xiao Jian, however, walked into the Imperial Garden by himself, staring at the moon and stars but not really seeing them. His whole mind was focused on the face of the girl who had bumped into him earlier that night. _Qing-Er_, he whispered the name to himself, and thought of all that ZW and XYZ had told him about her, and sighed. He was so occupied that he did not see the person walking in front of him and bumped into her.

"I'm so sor-" the words died on his lips when saw his victim's face, "Qing-Er!" he exclaimed.

Qing-er laughed and it was like windchimes to XiaoJian's ears, and said "It seems everytime we meet it's by accident."

XiaoJian smiled, "Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked.

Qing-er replied, "Lao Fou Ye told me to enjoy myself and returned to Ci Nin Gong. I decided to take a walk and do some star gazing." However, she did not tell Xiao Jian that she had been thinking of him the whole time.

XiaoJian smiled, "Well, if neither of us is going to the feast, why don't we watch the sky together?"

They sat down on a rock protruding from the Jia Shan (fake mountain) and talked as though they've always known each other. The night wore on, but to the two in the garden, nothing mattered except the other's company.

So, while two couples were celebrating their well-earned reward, a new pair of lovers was born underneath the starry night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Day_

The next morning dawned sunny but cold. The whole royal palace was quiet. After the confusion and celebration of the night before, Huang Shang declared a day off for everyone. In Wu Ah Ge and XYZ's bridal chamber, XYZ woke up and opened up her eyes.

Her first thought was "Where am I?" Then, quite suddenly, she remembered last night's events. 'I can't believe I'm a bride!' she thought, 'Imagine! Me, XYZ, a Ge Ge and the wife of an A Ge!'

She started to get up but found she couldn't move, so tightly was YQ holding her. She turned her head to look at his sleeping face before her gaze caught sight of the faint scar on his arm. Looking at the not-yet-faded mark, she remembered the incident with the hatchet. All their other adventures came flooding back. She thought of how YQ rescued her before her execution and then gave up everything to roam the countryside. Zi Wei's words about how YQ sacrificed his beloved father, the luxury of palace life, and quite possibly his chance of becoming Emperor just for XYZ resounded in her mind. Contrary to what everyone else thought, XYZ knew very well what YQ had sacrificed; it was just easier for her to ignore the truth and live her life. Certainly, they had their fights, but he had tried to live as a normal commoner, all for her. She was reminded of her own promise to be a new XYZ and become his 'pride and joy' and realized that she hadn't really done as she promised. 'But that would mean giving up some of my freedom…' she thought. But as she watched YQ's face, some of her natural restless calmed and a new resolve took place. 'After all, a promise is a promise. And I never go back on my promises.'

As this change was occurring, YQ opened his eyes and met the big, sparkling ones of XYZ. 'My wife,' he thought, and squeezed her even harder, causing a yelp from XYZ.

"What's the big idea?" XYZ winced, "First, you hold me so tightly I can barely move, now you're trying to kills me?"

Immediately, YQ let go of her and grew worried, 'XYZ, are you ok? I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?"

XYZ laughed to see his worried face, "Ha ha ha! I'm fine. But next time, don't hold me so tight! I'm a xiao yan zi (little swallow bird) and I need to move around!"

YQ smiled at her childishness that had caused him to fall in with her and replied, "Well, I have captured the little bird and she is going to stay with me forever." There was an impish light in his eyes.

XYZ was embarrassed but instead she pretended to be mad, "How dare you make fun of me! Remember, if you're mean to me, my big brother can come and take me away!"

When she saw the worrisome look on Yong-qi's face, however, she added in a milder tone, "Come on, there's so much respects to pay. I don't want to break tradition."

This caused YQ to laugh out loud, "Imagine, XYZ worrying about tradition!"

XYZ gave him a playful shove, "Oh come, stop being _po po ma ma _(basic translation: stop being so slow/stop dragging your feet)." Then she too broke into laughter.

At the Fu's, the morning was much quieter. EK woke up and looked the peaceful face of ZW lying next to him. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, 'both inside and out. I am the luckiest man in the entire world.' As he thought all that, ZiWei opened her eyes to his loving gaze. She smiled sweetly and then a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Why are you staring at me like that? As though I'm not human?" she asked.

EK could only say, "But you're not human, you're my angel."

His comment made ZW blush even more. She lowered her eyes.

"Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?" EK whispered, disbelief in his voice.

ZW met his gaze again and smiled, "Yes, I'm here, I'm yours at last" she assured him.

He embraced her as though to make certain that she's real. ZW broke free after a while and said, "Come, I have to pay my respects to Ah Ma and E Niang."

They dressed in simple, at least compared with court attire, but well-made cloths. Just before heading out, EK drew ZW to the table and bade her sit down.

"I have a gift for you," and reaching into his pocket brought out a box. ZW opened it and gasped. It was a beautifully carved flower hanging on a fine golden chain. EK walked around her and slipped the necklace over her head.

"It's a Zi Wei hua (Zi Wei flower. Remember, she's named for the flowers that bloom during her birthday)"

When she didn't respond, he asked worriedly, "Don't you like it?"

ZW turned around to face him, "I don't know what to say. You're so good to me. I feel so unworthy of such good fortune. I wish I had something for you."

EK held her hands, "All I want is you, nothing else matters."

She returned his loving gaze. "I don't have much," she whispered, "but - " And swiftly, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Then, her face blushing, she went out of the room. EK stood stunned for a while, then grinning like a little boy, he hurried after her.

After ZW and EK payed their respects, Fu Da Ye and Fu Jin graciously officially welcomed ZW into the family. After a warm family breakfast, EK led ZW to a horse waiting with blankets, and asked, "How would you like to visit an old friend of ours? Yo Yo Gu?"

Her face broke into a thousand sunbeams as she asked, "Could we?"

"Of course!" he replied.

"But what about your respects to Huang A Ma and Lao Fuo Ye?" She asked, a trifle worried.

When he answered her that they will go after the lunch hour, ZW said excitedly, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_That afternoon_

"Huan Zhu Ge Ge dao (HZGG arrives)! Wu Ah Ge dao (WAG arrives)!" called a voice at Ci Ning Gong, where Huang Shang and Lao Fou Ye were having a mother-son talk.

"XYZ/YQ jian Huan A Ma, ko jian Lo Fou Ye (basic greetings)" XYZ and YQ knelt on the floor.

"XYZ gei Huan A Ma qin an, gei LFY qin an." YQ finished the ceremonial greeting, "Huan a ma wang sui wang sui wang wang sui (May HS live ten thousand years). LFY qian sui qian sui qian, qian sui (May LFY live a thousand years)."

"Do get up," LFY said, "the floor is cold and can't be that comfortable"

To XYZ she said, "If we are truly to be a family, you can call me Nai Nai (grandma on father's side). I hope as a granddaughter you will take good care of my favorite grandson."

Huang Shang laughed and said, "Yes, do get up! Zhen knows how happy this day is for you. Therefore, I give you special permission to leave the palace for whatever celebration you have planned. I believe Liu Qing and Jin Suo said something about one at Hui Bing Lo"

"Xie LFY, HAM," XYZ and YQ kow-towed once and stood.

Just then, a voice called out, "Zi Wei Ge Ge dao (ZWGG arrives)! Fu Da Ye dou (FDY arrives)!"

ZW and EK went through much the same procedures as XYZ and YQ did.

HS smiled as his favorite children and addressed EK, "EK, now that you've officially married Zhen's daughter, Zhen must inform all the heralds to change your title. You are now 'E Fu' so that everyone knows of your station and your ties to Zhen's family."

EK kow-towed and thanked HS.

LFY said to ZW, "My child, I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I've cost you. I hope you will have every Xin Fu with EK. If there's anything I can help with, feel free to tell me."

ZW smiled at LFY and said, "Thank you LFY, since we are now a family, ZW is willing to forget the past. ZW has a wish for Qing Ge Ge to join our celebration tonight at Hui Bing Lo. Without her, I would not have the joy I do today. It's my wish to become her friend."

LFY marveled once again at her grand-daughter's generosity and kindness. "If Qing-Er is willing, she may of course go with you four. It warms my heart that she can associate with youngsters her own age. I will let her known and she can join you at Jin Yang Gong once she has changed."

Huan Shang beamed at his daughters, "Now it seems we truly are a family!"


	3. Chapter 3

* Note: I tend to abbreviate characters' names (ex: XYZ = Xiao Yan Zi) just to type faster. Hope you don't mind! Translations of Chinese are in parentheses. I apologize for mis-spellings. It's been a while since I had to use my pin-ying skills.

_Outside Ci Ning Gong_

ZW: "Shouldn't we visit Huang Hou Niang Niang? If we truly are, like HAM said, a family, she must be included too."

To everyone's surprise, XYZ was eager to agree with ZW. "Yes, let's go! She and Rong Mo Mo were so good to make our wedding clothes. You all know I can't stand it to have people be nice to me. Besides, (to Yong-Qi), if I'm really part of your family now, I might as well get a fresh start with your Huan E Niang."

YQ: "But you hate her! Don't you?" (looking confused)

EK (to ZW): "Are you sure you want to do this? She has no reason to like you and what if she drags you off again? I'd be powerless to defend you!"

ZQ: "I'm sure (resolutely nodding her head). I have to do this. Please, Er Kang, trust me."

EK could only nod and look worried.

Meanwhile, XYZ was re-assuring YQ, " Oh come on. Remember, what ZW said. The best thing a person can do is 'Rao Shu'. Besides, I am shen mo ren, shen mo tian, nothing will happen to me now!"

With that, XYZ ran off shouting to her friends, "Come on, let's go before I change my mind!"

YQ cried, "XYZ! Wait up!"

ZW and EK chuckled and brought up the rear.

_Ci Ning Gong_

Meanwhile, LFY was telling Qing-Er that she was allowed to go with XYZ and ZW to Hui Bing Lou that evening. Qing-er's heart skipped a beat when she realized that XianJian will be there as well. The memory of the night under the moon and stars came back to her and she was lost in a trance. LFY was dictating many, many precautions when she realized that Qing-er was oblivious to all she said. "Qing-er!" LFY asked gently. When she received no reaction, she said louder, "Qing-Er!"

Qing-er came back to reality with a start, her cheeks glowing pink. "Yes LFY?"

LFY gave her a queer look and continued dictating.

When Qing-er left to change and re-arrange her hair, LFY sat down with a teacup in her hand.

'What has gotten into Qing-er?' she pondered, 'she's never been like this before.' LFY recalled the longing and happiness on Qing-er's face when she was in that trance. Suddenly, she sat the tea cup down. 'That look!' she realized, 'it's like the look ZW and EK and XYZ and YQ give each other!' LFY smiled, happy that her favorite child has found her own love and happiness. 'Now,' she thought, taking a sip of tea, ' I just have to find out who the lucky man is…"

_At Kun Ning Gong_

"Wu A Ge dao! Huan Zhu Ge Ge Dao! Zi Wei Ge Ge Dao! Fu Da Ye Dao!" (Proclamations of arrival)

The Empress and her faithful Rong Mo Mo were startled by these cries. Each had their own thoughts as to the two Ge Ge's who had saved their lives. When all the formalities were over, Zi Wei said, " Huan Hou Niang Nian, now that we are one family, let's let bygones be bygones."

XYZ quickly added, "Shi a shi a, considering now I'm almost your daughter-in-law and live here permanently, I'd like to be able to make mistakes and not be punished to severely."

Huanh Hou and RMM looked at each other, then at the faces of the two girls before them. Huang Hou's cold heart warmed and she said with tears in her eyes. "Yes, let's let bygones be bygones. ZW, know that I will try to make it up to you for all the wrongs I've done. And XYZ, welcome to the family, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to joke with me like you do with your Huang A Ma. EK, ZW, XYZ, you're all Huang Shang's children, so that makes you my children too. I hope you can do as Yong Qi do and call me 'Huang E Niang'."

RMM added, "Nu bi is very, very sorry for my abuse of the two Ge Ge's."

XYZ smiled at her once-enemy and said, "Now that we are a family, RMM, get rid of the 'nu bi' nonsense! Or I'd feel like a slave driver!"

RMM and Huang Hou both smiled at her openness and realized why Huang Shang liked her so much.

Before the youngsters left, Huang Hou said, "Please, visit often. 12-A-Ge has grown quite attached to you four! And I hope with your influence, he'll become a better person than his E Niang."

XYZ, "Huan E Niang, we will! After all, I'm his older sister!"

With tears in their eyes, Huang Hou and RMM waved the youngsters off.


	4. Chapter 4

_At Hui Bin Lou_

The inn was closed early for the day for a private celebration of the wedding of XYZ and YQ and ZW and EK. Jin Suo and Liu Hong bustled in the kitchen while Liu Win and Xiao Jian got the tables and chairs ready.

LQ: "I'm so glad for those four. ZW and EK were a match made in heaven, but that XYZ (shaking his head) I'm not sure how she and YQ will live together without one of them getting hurt."

XJ: "Maybe we've underestimated my sister. I've seen with my own eyes how much she loves YQ. Maybe that love will help her grow up."

LQ: "I sure hope so. Oh, by the way, XYZ sent word that Qing-er's coming too. Apparently, everyone in that Huang Gong has decided to become a true family."

At the mention of Qing-er's name, XJ's face flushed and his eyes held a dreamy look as he thought of the night before, in the Imperial Gardens. LQ noticed the change and suddenly remembered how he had seen XJ staring and reciting lines of poetry the night before; something clicked into place in his mind.

LQ: "Xiao Jian, you like her, don't you?"

XJ: "Like who?"

LQ: "Oh come, we've been through matters of life and death. The least you can do is trust me like a brother. Come, I'll tell no one. Not Liu Hong. Not even Jin Suo."

XJ: "Well, I am a frank person. So, I'll admit it. Yes, I like Qing-er. I never thought it possible, when ZW told me of her. I never believed there could be another girl more amazing than ZW and XYZ. But now…

LQ: "I'm sorry to tell you, but Qing-er is LFY's favorite. You will have a bad time of it."

XJ: (sighing) "I know, I know…"

_Later that evening, at Hui Bing Lou_

"We are here!" XYZ announced as she, ZW, and Qing-er piled out of their wagon and YQ and EK dismounted their horses. Amid the laughter and congratulations, XiaoJian saw Qing-er for the first time dressed in civilian clothes. She looked even prettier than he remembered.

Liu-Qing: "Come on in, there is just us for a family celebration."

Liu-Hong: "Right, come in, it's cold outside."

JS: "Xiao Jie, XYZ, come in. What will HS do if you two catch cold? And Qing Ge Ge! Welcome!"

_Inside_

Everyone sat around the table, eating and drinking. Qing-er raised her cup and said, "I'm so happy to be part of this family. Thank you, ZW, for inviting me. I hope you and EK will have all the joy in the world. XYZ, I hope now that ZW live at the Fu residence, you will feel free to come to me for help and companionship. May you and YQ's days be filled with laughter!" So saying, she drained her cup.

ZW: "Qing-er, it is I who should thank you. Without you, I would not have the happiness I have today. Thank you! And please take good care of XYZ for me…she can be quite a handful!"

XYZ: "Hey! Now you're picking on me too? (laughing) That's ok. I'm too happy to care. ZW's right, though. I thank you, too. Without you, I would have lost my head long ago. And I will be honored to be your friend!"

EK: "Yes, thank you Qing-er, for everything. I hope you will someday experience our kind of happiness. Just has XJ is XYZ's big brother, I hope you will think of me that way as well. (Looking over at XYZ and laughing) It'll be nice to have a sister who can sit still for once."

XYZ: "What is this, pick on XYZ day? Fine, I guess I'll just be everyone's 'ka xin guo'! It seems to be my fate in this life."

The group laughed at her good spirit.

YG added, "We are all eternally in your debt. If any time you need our help, we will definitely be there."

Everyone nodded to affirm his statement.

Qing-er looked around the beaming faces around her and was grateful to have such good friends. She saw Xiao Jian and thoughts of what EK just said. Her heart understood and she beamed.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and food, wine and happiness. No one wanted to go, but the time soon came. XYZ, Yong-qi, and Qing-er piled into their wagon to go back to the Palace and left amid the cries of Liu Hong and Jin Suo to 'visit again soon!' Qing-er looked out the window and waved at Xiao Jian. Er Kang and Zi Wei got on their horse and waved goodbye to everyone. They rode off in the direction of home.

_Fu's_

EK: "That was quite a day! But I'm afraid tomorrow I will have to go back to work. Are you sure you will be ok here?"

ZQ: "Of course. I'll have E Niang to keep me company and to see to all my things. You go and do your duty and don't worry about me. I'll be waiting when you come home."

EK: (nodding) "And home will now always be extra special now that you're here…This is our first day as husband and wife."

ZW nodded, "Yes."

EK drew her close to him. "Why is it that I still worry? Even when you are so near?"

ZW smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

_In the palace_

YQ: "XYZ, are you sure you will be ok without ZW?"

XYZ: "I'll miss her. But Huan A Ma did say she could come and visit any time. And I'll have Qing-er to keep me company. Besides, I have you, too."

YQ smiled at her and hugged her close: "I'm so glad. You know I can't stand to see you unhappy."

XYZ: "I said I'd be a new XYZ for you, remember? I aim to keep that promise."

YQ sighed contently, "Yes, and I will be a new YQ for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Next morning_

XYZ woke up to the sound of splashing water. She blinked her big eyes and sat up in bed. YQ was washing his face nearby. She grinned at him.

YQ, seeing that his XYZ was now awake, went to sit on the bed.

"I'm afraid it's back to work for me today. I'm sorry I can't stay here with you. But HAM needs my help." He told her.

"It's perfectly alright," XYZ replied, "I'll find something to do."

YQ laughed, "I'm sure you will! Just remember though, don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone!"

XYZ playfully punched his arm, saying, "Hey!"

Laughing, YQ left to perform his courtly duties.

XYZ dressed and got ready to pay her respects to LFY. Passing by the study, she saw that someone had brought her book of 'cheng-yu' over. Groaning, she picked it up from the desk. Flipping to the bookmarked page, she grinned as she remembered how frustrated ZW, EK, and YQ were when she misread all of it. Sighing, XYZ thought again, 'A promise is a promise' and resolutely left for Ci Ning Gong with the heavy book in hand.

_At Fu's_

ZW woke up and realized that EK wasn't next to her. Sitting up, she saw that he had left her a letter.

"My dearest ZW,

I'm sorry I am not here when you wake up. I hope you have a lovely day. Know that I'll be thinking of you. I should be back in time for lunch.

Your Er Kang"

Smiling at her husband's thoughtfulness, ZW started to get up. As she was placing decorations into her hair, she heard a knock at the door. Fu Jin came in and said, "My child, I know you must be lonely without EK here. Don't get up, sit." Joining ZW in front of the mirror and helping her with her hair pieces, she continued, "I remember myself in your shoes when I first married Fu Da Ye. It was a lonely time for me while he was away at court."

"E Niang," ZW replied, "Thank you for coming and understanding. I must admit, I'm not sure what to do with myself."

Fu Jin: "Why don't you join me for breakfast and we'll have a talk? I must confess, as wonderful as my boys are, I've always wanted a daughter to talk to. And now I have you!"

ZW grinned, "Of course!"

And the two women left, forging their mother-daughter bond.

_At Ci Ning Gong_

"Huan Zhu Ge Ge dao!"

XYZ walked in and saw, to her surprise, that Huang Hou Niang Niang was there as well. She paid her respects to both and then asked LFY, "Nai nai, I have a favor to ask you."

LFY was surprised, "What is it?" she asked.

XYZ: "Well…Since Huang Hou Niang Niang's here too, I suppose she could help me too."

The two older women looked at each, clearly mystified. XYZ sure was behaving strangely.

XYZ: "I know that everyone in this family knows how to use four-word phrases. Everyone, that is, besides me. And now that ZW's not here to explain it all to me, I thought maybe you two could help. Look, I even brought 'Cheng Yu Da Quan (The complete guide to Chen Yu)'!"

LFY looked at XYZ with new respect and nodded. "Of course I'll help you. But what would your HAM say if he finds out that we've turned you into a regular Ge Ge?"

XYZ laughed. "I don't think you need to worry about that! I don't think many Ge Ge's know wu gong."

She looked at Huang Hou, "Will you help me?"

Huang Hou's heart further softened at the sight of XYZ's innocent eyes.

"Of course I'll help! Though under one condition…You call me Huang E Niang. I know Ling Fei is probably a better mother figure, but I would feel much better if you would call me that."

LFY looked at Huang Hou and was glad to see that she was smiling. The icy barrier she had built around her heart was melting and LFY was happy that Huang Hou was recovering the warmer characteristics from early in her marriage.

"Alright, XYZ, bring the book up here. Your first lesson starts now."

Just then, Qing-er came in. "What lesson?" She asked after the proper greetings.

After everything was explained, Qing-er laughed, "I'm afraid we can't start with that book just yet. From what ZW tells me, we need to teach XYZ how to 'ren zi' (identify/recognize/read words) first."

LFY: "Surely it's not that bad? (pointing to something on the page) Here, what does this say?"

XYZ of course read it completely wrong and gave an outlandish explanation. Amid the laughter and head shaking that followed, LFY told Qing-er ruefully, "I guess you're right. In fact, I think it would be better if Qing-er taught XYZ, I don't think I can handle it at my age."

So it was that Qing-er became XYZ's private tutor. The two girls met every morning when YQ was away at court. They grew close and close until it was a common sight for them to be together. And the whole palace marveled at quiet, gentle Qing Ge Ge actually managing to silence the loud, boisterous Huan Zhu Ge Ge.

_Same day, lunch at Fu's_

Er Kang returned home to find Fu Jin and Zi Wei chatting over their embroidery. He grinned at the sight. "E Niang, it's nice to see you two so close."

ZW looked up and in her joy threw herself at EK, who, surprised at this uncharacteristic move, embraced her back. Fu Da Ye entered then and joined Fu Jin as they beamed at the happy couple.

Fu Da Ye: "At this rate, I think I will have a healthy grandson in no time."

ZW blushed and broke away. Er Kang also looked a little embarrassed.

Fu Jin laughed, "Don't rush them, they haven't even had time to be properly together yet. Let them enjoy their heaven on earth."

The couple smiled gratefully at her as the servants brought in lunch.

ZQ: "I would like to thank you, A Ma, E Niang, for making this home for me. I really do believe this is heaven on earth."

The older couple beamed even more and thought once again that their son couldn't have found a better wife.

_Lunch at Jin Yang Gong_

When Yong Qi returned home, he was surprised that XYZ was not there to greet him and instantly grew worried that something bad had happened to her. The sound of laughter coming from the study drew him towards that room. He was even more amazed when he saw XYZ with a brush in her hands and Qing-er reprimanding her brush strokes. He stood there and just stared. Qing-er looked up from XYZ's paper and saw him gaping like a fish out of water.

Qing-er: "Oh! Wu A Ge! You're back! Is it lunch time already?"

XYZ: "Yong-Qi! You won't believe what a hard tutor Qing-er is! She's even pickier than ZW about how pretty my handwriting should be!"

Noticing YQ's stunned look, XYZ laughed merrily.

Qing-er: "I'll go now and see about LFY's meal. XYZ, you'd better explain to Wu A Ge." So saying, she left.

YQ: "XYZ! What are you doing? Usually it takes me, ZQ, and EK to get you to pick up a brush. And now!"

XYZ looked at him sweetly, "I promised, didn't I? I said I'd be a new XYZ for you."

YQ smiled and hugged his wife. "Just don't change too much. I happen to like my wild XYZ."


	6. Chapter 6

So the days passed peacefully. Both young couples settled into the patterns of their lives. News of Huan Zhu Ge Ge being tutored by Qing Ge Ge spread until one day, Huang Shang decided to go visit XYZ to see if what he hears is true.

"Huang Shang dao (HS arrives)!"

XYZ and Qing-er quickly left the study to greet him. After they paid their respects, Huang Shang laughed, "XYZ! Zhen has been hearing some wonderful news about you from Ji Shi Fu. It seems that your homework has become much more legible. And I alos hear that Qing-er has become you tutor."

Xyz replied, "Yes, Huang A Ma, it's true. I asked LFY and HHNN to teach me chen yu, but LFY said it would be better for Qing-er to teach me to 'ren zi' first."

Qinger: "Huang Shang, it is an honor for me to teach XYZ. We're very good friends now because of it."

Huang Shang: "That is wonderful news indeed. But XYZ, zhen would still like to see you retain your spirit. Now that it's winter, it's too cold for you to go around Huang Gong making trouble. But I hope that with all your studying, you still have time for your Huang-A-Ma."

XYZ: "Of course I'll still be XYZ. I'm trying to make my brother proud too! He can do anything!"

HS: "Oh? You mean XiaoJian?"

XYZ: "Yes, yes HAM. I have a favor to ask you…Can you allow XiaoJian to come into Huang Gong whenever? He's suppose to teach me wu gong!"

HS: "Yes, zhen sees you're still XYZ! No other Ge Ge would want to learn wu gong like you. As for XJ….he is your brother after all! And therefore almost zhen's son. Yes, I will grant him permission to come and see you. (To Qing-er) And thank you for teaching XYZ here. Zhen wishes you luck, XYZ is not the easiest pupil to teach."

XYZ: "Hey! I'm not that bad! ZiWei managed to teach me some!"

HS chuckled: "You mean do your work for you?"

As father and daughter playfully bantered, neither noticed that Qing-er was very quiet. She had heard HS give XJ permission to come to the Palace and couldn't help but remember XJ waving good-bye to her at Hui Bin Lo. Her eyes took on a dreamy look again as she became immersed in her thoughts.

Just then: "Xi Wei Ge Ge Dao!"

Zi Wei was very surprised to see HS.

ZW: "HAM, I thought you'd be in court!"

HS: "Zhen left YQ and Er Kang there. Zhen knows they can take care of things for Zhen. They are like you two girls, like zhen's two hands they are."

ZW and XYZ grinned at each, each proud of their husbands.

ZW, seeing Qing-er: "Qing-er! Hello to you! I see ow that Er Kang was right! He told me yesterday that you're now XYZ's tutor. I just had to come and see for myself."

HS: "Yes, zhen was just marveling over that! (To ZW) What's wrong? Now that you're married you have no time for your HAM?"

ZQ: "Of course not, HAM. It's just that, wel,l I never got to stay much with Fu Jin and Fu Da Ye, and I was making it up to them for those missed days."

HS: "Yes…that does sound like zhen's Zi Wei. Zhen's glad to see that marriage hasn't changed either of zhen's girls. There, zhen will leave now so you can catch up."

Once HS left, XYZ immediately squeals and hugs Zi Wei, "What took you so long to come and visit?"

ZQ: "I've missed you so much! (to Qing-er) Qing-er, I've missed you too! (When she didn't respond) Qing-er?"

Qing-er: "Oh! I'm sorry! Zi Wei! It's so good to see you again!"

ZW: (grinning) "Now what were you thinking about?"

Qing-er blushed.

ZW: "It wouldn't be about a certain someone at Hui Bin Lo, would it?"

Qing-er turned even redder.

XYZ: "What? ZW, stop talking in riddles! Who are you talking about?"

Qing-er: (quietly) "Xiao Jian…"

XYZ: "What does my brother have to do with it? Unless…Qing-er! Is it what I think it is?"

Qing-er was too embarrassed to say anything, she could just give the smallest nod.

ZW clapped her hands: "I knew it!"

XYZ: "Hurray! Qing-er, I am very happy that I'll have you as a sister too!"

Qing-er: "Shhh…Don't say that! I'm not sure how he feels…"

XYZ: " Well, I've got something to do again! Qing-er, I promise you, I'll do my best to bring you two together! This is just like Han Xiang and Meng Dan. Only I get to see the start! Yay! There, this is my payment to you for teaching me."

ZW: (seeing Qing-er's red face) XYZ! Stop! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? (to Qing-er) But I must say, I'm helping XYZ!"

Qing-er could only blush and look at the ground.

The girls talked the morning away and XYZ's lesson was forgotten.

"Wu A Ge dao! E Fu dao!" (YQ and EK arrive)

ZW: "Er Kang? How did you know I'd be here?"

EK: (laughing) "I knew you'd want to see for yourself; XYZ studying! I must say, I was surprised when Wu A Ge told me. I'm dying to see it for myself!"

ZW: "Is it lunch time already? Shouldn't we be getting back to A Ma and E Niang?"

EK: "Don't worry, I sent someone to tell them that we'd be here."

YQ: "It's a treat for you to visit and I know XYZ missed you. So, I invited EK over for lunch!"

XYZ: "Hurray!"

Qing-er: "I must be going then."

YQ: "Oh no, don't even think about that! I asked LFY and you're staying too."

XYZ: (hugging YQ) "Oh thank you so much!"

YQ: "Well, it's the least I can do, seeing how hard you're working! You deserve a holiday!"

The five friends sat around the table and shared their meal. XYZ told her good news about XJ.

XYZ: "So, YQ, you'd better be nice! My brother will be watching."

Because of the laughter that followed, no one noticed Qing-er blush. Nothing was said, as the girls decided to keep it a secret until they knew how XJ felt.

_Evening, Fu's_

Er Kang watched as ZW took out her hair pieces and noticed a new happiness about her.

EK: "What's the secret? It's making you so happy?"

ZW was surprised once again at his perceptiveness.

ZW: "I knew I couldn't keep a secret from you! (joining him on their bed) I don't think Qing-er would mind you knowing. She and XJ, well…"

EK: "Qing-er and XJ? (smiling) Why didn't I think of that?"

ZW: "But don't say anything! Qing-er says she doesn't know what XJ thinks of her!"

EK (embracing her) "Well, I think they're perfect for each other! Just like us."

ZW blushed and looked him in the eye.

ZW: "What are you looking like that for?"

EK: "I still can't believe you're mine."

ZW: (laying her head on his chest) "I'm here, and yes I'm yours."

EK: "Are you happy here?"

ZW: (looking at him again) "It's different from the Palace, and I miss XYZ and Qing-er. But then there's A Ma and E Niang. And you…especially you. Yes, I'm happy here."

EK grinned happily and kissed her.

The candle was soon blown out as the couple shared their love.


	7. Chapter 7

_Next morning, Fu's_

ZW woke up and noticed that EK was staring at her. "EK? How come you're still here? Doesn't HAM need you?"

EK: (fingering her long hari) "No, once a month, I receive a free day."

ZW: "Oh…"

EK: "What? Don't you want me home?"

ZW: "No! (when she saw he was teasing) How come you didn't tell me?"

EK: "I thought I'd surprise you."

ZW: "Oh, you surprised me alright. (then blushing as a new thought occurred to her) Is that why you…last night…?"

EK chuckled a bit at her embarrassment, "I don't need a reason to show I love you, do I?"

This only caused ZW to blush even more.

EK kissed her forehead, "So, my beautiful wife, what do you have planned today?"

_Jin Yang Gong_

XYZ woke up to what she thought was a normal morning. After she dressed and walked out of the bedroom, she noticed YQ in the study, his head buried in paperwork.

XYZ: "What are you doing here?"

YQ looked up, chuckling, "In case you forgot, I live here!"

XYZ; "I know, but how come you're not with HAM?"

YQ explained about the free day.

XYZ: "Oh! So you can keep me company! How come you didn't wake me up?"

YQ: "You sleepy head! You looked so peaceful, lying there, I couldn't bear to wak you. Besides (he couldn't resist teasing her) I had some work to finish and I knew I'd never have a moment's peace if you're up."

XYZ: "Hey! (then she too laughed) But you're right. Are you done with work now? Then keep me company! Play chess with me!"

YQ: "Yes, I'm done. But chess? Please, leave me out!"

XYZ said brightly, "Ok then. Fight with me!" She started to drag him towards the door.

YQ: "XYZ! Isn't it a bit cold to go outside?"

XYZ: "But I'm so bored!"

Just then: "Huang Shang dao!"

"HAM ji xiang!"

HS: "XYZ! Yesterday you asked zhen to give permission for XJ to come visit. Here's a medallion to give to him. He just has to show it to the guards at any gate and they will let him in. Here you go." He handed her a medal disk wit ha dragon carved on it. In the middle was a jade piece.

XYZ: "Xie HAM!"

HS: (to YQ) "Yong Qi! This is your day off. Zhen thought it would be nice for you to take XYZ and visit ZW. You can give XJ his medallion too! Don't work too hard."

YQ: "HAM, thank you for saving me! XYZ was bored and wated me to play chess wit hher!"

HS: "Oh? (laughing) Then zhen suggests you leave at once! Hahaha."

_At Fu's_

ZW and EK were playing a game of chess when XYZ and YQ burst in the door.

XYZ: "Zi Wei! Guess what HAM gave me!"

ZW quickly jumped up and hugged her sister, "XYZ! This is a surprise!"

EK (to YQ) "Wu A Ge! How come you didn't have a servant announce that you were here?"

YQ laughed, "XYZ wanted to surprise ZW in person. And I had to give in because I wouldn't play chess with her this morning."

XYZ saw the chess board and complained to YQ: "See! EK's playing with ZW!"

YQ: "But ZW actually knows how to play!"

As XYZ playfully punched YQ, EK remarked, "And I've been losing every game. XYZ, your sister is just too skilled!"

ZW: "So, XYZ, what's the big news?"

XYZ: "HAM's letting XJ come visit me whenever! He even gave him a special medallion to show the palace guards."

EK: "So now I suppose you want to go to Hui Bing Lo right away!"

XYZ: "Of course!"

YQ: "HAM pretty much forced us to leave!"

ZW: "Oh! And here I thought you were coming just to visit me! (pretending to be hurt)"

XYZ: "Zi Wei! Stop teasing! I get enough of it from YQ. You're my sister! 'Yo fu tong xiang, yon an tong dang' I thoguth you'd be happy for me! Fine, I'll just go by myself then!"

ZW laughed: "Alright! I'm sorry, ok?"

XYZ: "What's to forgive? (only she said it in cheng yu)"

EK: "XYZ! You've improved!"

YQ: "Of course! HAM said XYZ is making so much progress, she can graduate early from school!"

XYZ: "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

YQ: "HAM was afraid it was a temporary improvement."

ZW: "Wow XYZ! You owe Qing-er big!"

XYZ: "I know! That's why I want to get the medallion to my brother, so I can repay Qing-er."

YQ was confused, "What does XJ have to do with Qing-er?"

EK: "You mean XYZ didn't tell you?"

YQ (to XYZ): "Tell me what?"

ZW: "That Qing-er and XJ…"

A look of comprehension dawned on YQ's face.

XYZ: "Oops! I knew there was something I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry YQ!"

YQ: "That's ok, at least I know now."

XYZ: "See! I want to help get them together. Zi Wei and I already know what Qing-er thinks. But we don't know about my brother. Will you two help?"

YQ and EK replied together, "Of course!"

EK: "It seems all the couples in the world come to us. Us and 'qin-shi' gen de 'you yuan'."

XYZ: "Yay!"

ZW: "Speaking of Qing-er, where is she?"

YQ: "Oh, LFY said that since Qing-er's teaching XYZ everyday, she hasn't had a chance to talk with her. So today Qing-er's keeping LFY company."

XYZ: "Come on! Our carriage is ready. So, let's go!"

Laughing at her excitement, the four friends left together.

_At Ci Ning Gong_

LFY: "Qing-er, you're away everyday teaching XYZ. I must say I've missed you. It gladdens my heart to see you two be such good friends. But I'm old and the old tends to get lonely easily."

Qing-er: "LFY, Qin-er is sorry not to have been here for you."

LFY: "Gui hai zi. Don't be sorry. You're young and ought to spend more time with young people. If I can't spare you now, what am I going to do when you're married?"

Qing-er: "LFY…"

LFY: "Don't look so embarrassed. I promised you that you could have anyone you want. So, tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

Qing-er blushed: "who na you?"

LFY: "Don't lie to me child. Your face is giving you away. (chuckles) Seeing as it makes you embarrassed, I won't push you. Perhaps yo udon't know what he thinks. But once you do, you have to tell me!"

Qing-er: "shi, LFY."

LFY: "You've been with me since you were a baby, I know you too well. Hao le, let's talk about something else. How's XYZ's school work coming along?"

As Qing-er entertained LFY with XYZ' ridiculous anecdotes, her mind couldn't help but drift to XJ.

_Hui Bin Lou_

Liu Hong: "How come you guys are here?"

XYZ: "What, are we not welcome?"

LH: "Of course you're welcome! I'm just surprised that's all."

XYZ: "Where's my brother?"

LH: "Oh, he's probably out looking for a house."

EK: "A house?"

LH nodded, "He said that if he was going to stay in BeiJing, he had a mind to open up a school."

ZW: "A school? That's a wonderful idea!"

YQ: "A school. Hmmm…I wonder what we can do to help."

LH: "Wu A Ge, I see XYZ has been rubbing off on you!"

As everyone laughed, she added, "Oh! ZW, I think my brother and Jin Suo has some news for you!"

ZW: "For me?"

LH: "Yes, why don't you go find a table and I'll ask Bao Ya To to get them. Bao Ya To!"

Once the two couples were seated, Liu Qing and Jin Suo came to join them.

ZW: "Jin Suo, what's the news? Are you ok?"

Jin Suo blushed and looked at Liu Qing, who was beaming at everyone.

JS: "Xiao Jie, I…" she trailed off.

ZW: "Is something wrong? Liu Qing?"

LQ: "Wrong? No, things can't be better! I'm going to be a father!"

ZW: "Oh! Congratulations!"

XYZ: "Wow! Jin Suo! Congrats!"

EK: "gong-xi, gong-xi!"

YQ chuckled, "I see you're ahead of both of us!"

As the girls blushed, XJ came in.

XJ repeated LH's earlier question, "How come you guys are here/"

XYZ "Ge! You're back! Boy have I got good news!"

XJ (seeing JS and LQ) : "I see they've told you the good news."

XYZ: "Yes, yes, but I have good news too! Huang A.."

YQ clamped his hand around her mouth, "XYZ! A littler quieter please. We don't want to give away our identities!"

EK: "He's right. XJ, why don't we go to your room?"

XJ: "Ok"

LQ: "Actually, why don't you wait a bit? The morning rush is almost over, then we will have the room to ourselves. I'll go help Liu Hong, see if I can't speed things up a bit."

JS: "I'll come help."

LQ: "No, you're staying right here. For the sake of our child, I want you to rest. Also, I know you and Zi Wei have a lot to catch up on." (he leaves to help LH)

ZW: "Jin Suo! When did you find out? Why didn't you send word?"

JS: "Xiao jie, it was last night ans wer were going to come tell you today. In fact, LQ and I were wondering if you and Er Kang shao ye would be godparents."

EK "We'd be honored!" (ZW nodded) "Is there anything you need? Just name it, we'll help!"

XYZ: "Me too! Anything you need, Jin Suo!"

YQ: "Yes. When we go back home, I'll go tell Ling Fei Niang Niang. I'm sure she'll be happy to –"

He was stopped as XYZ put her hand over his mouth.

XYZ: "Now who's the one giving us away?"

Everyone laughed at the couple.

JS: "Thank you everyone, I'm sure you don't have to tell Ling Fei."

EK: "No, we do. It's tradition. You lived in Hui Yi Cheng and took such good care of ZW and XYZ, you're due to something for your first child."

ZW: "Jin Suo, with us around, your child will never lack for anything. It's the least we godparents can do!"

XJ (to XYZ): "You haven't gotten in any trouble lately, have you?"

XYZ: "Of course not! I've been studying."

XJ was shocked, "Studying?"

YQ nodded, "Yes, she's been working really hard. Qing-er's been teaching her every morning."

XJ; "Qing-er?"

XYZ and YQ shared a knowing look.

XYZ: "Yes, Qing-er. Ge, is there something you want to tell me?"

Everyone suddenly grew silent, waiting for his response.

XJ: "I…"

He was saved from answering, however, when LQ and LH joined them. Having shown the last guest out, they closed the front door against the cold winter air outside.

LQ: "So, XYZ, what's your big news?"

A trifle disappointed that XJ didn't give an aswer, XYZ was nevertheless excited, "Oh! Just see! (she brought out the medallion and gave it to XJ) Lao Ye gave that to you so you can visit me whenever you want. I told him you were going to teach me wu gong! And he said that you're almost like a son now."

As everyone marveled at the medallion's beauty, XJ said to ZW, "ZW, you were right, he really is a good man."

To XYZ, he said, "Tell Lao Ye thank you!"

YQ: "Why don't you come and tell him yourself?"

XYZ: "Yes! I've been so bored. Learning's very well and Qing-er's a really good teacher, but still! I can't sit around like ZW, I need to do something! Please come?"

YQ: "Yes, please, I'm afraid she'll get in trouble somehow if she doesn't' find an outlet for her eergy."

XJ: "Ok, I'll come. But XYZ, I can't teach you wu gong. It's much too cold for that."

See the disappointed look on her face, he quickly added, "But I will teach you our dad's xiao."

XYZ broke into a big grin, "Yay!"

To ZW, she said: "Soon we can play a duet!"

ZW replied, "I look forward to it!"

EK (to XJ): "What's this I hear about you starting a school?"

XJ: "Wel,l ever since we got back, I've been just sitting around. LQ and LH told me about Da Za Yuan and how XYZ taught the children. It gave me the idea to start a school for all the children who want to learn in this city. I can't help much around Hui Bin Lou, so I thought I'd build a new life for myself."

ZW: "That's a wonderful idea! Have you found a place yet?"

XJ: "Not yet, but I'm optimistic."

ZW: "And when you find a place? What then? You'll need teachers and supplies. How are you going to afford all that?"

XJ: "I was going to borrow from some of my friends."

EK: "You don't need to do that! Wwe'll ehlp you. I've lived in this city all my life, I know some reliable people to teach."

XJ: "But…"

ZW: "But nothing. Er Kang's right. We're your friends too. It's the least we can do after all your help."

XYZ: "I want to help too!"

YQ: "Me too. Like ZW said, we're indebted to you. I'll speak to A Ma, he'll give you a license. You need on to teach, you know. And our family owns some land in BeiJing. If you can't find a house, we'll build one for you!"

XJ: "But…"

XYZ: "Don't' even try to discourage us! Lao e prizes education above anything else. You'd think I'd learned by now. He'll be so happy about this!"

LQ: "XJ, it seems you don't need to worry anymore."

JS: "When my child is born, I'll be sure to send him to your school!"

LH: "XJ, you can't refuse them. And see? You've already got your first customer."

XJ: "Thank you everyone. I don't know how to thank you."

EK: "Don't' thank us. Consider this a payment for all your help."

XJ grinned, "When we met, XYZ said once that anything's possible with you guys around. I'm seriously starting to believe her."

XYZ: "So it's settled! Ge! Now, when are you coming to teach me?"

XJ laughed, "How does tomorrow sound?"

XYZ: "Yay!"

YQ: "Since you're coming, you can tell your idea to A Ma yourself. I'll introduce the idea to him first, but you'll haveto explain it to him."

XJ: "I will. Thanks everyone. And when my school opens, I know I'll have your help."

XYZ: "You bet!"

ZW: "Now, you need a plan, how many classes will you have? What kind of children? What's the tuition?"

XJ: "I see that this is a huge undertaking…I'll have to think this through."

ZW: "Yes, we'll let you ponder it. But if you need any help, we'll be right here."

XJ nodded.

ZW smiled, "Alright, now if you will excuse us girls, we have some catching up to do!" She looked meaningfully at Er Kang, who gave the barest nod to show his understanding.

The girls left to JS's quarters, leaving the buys behind.

EK: "Now, XJ, we're like brothers here. So, I want an honest answer from you."

XJ: "What's the question?"

YQ (catching on): "Yes. XYZ and ZW had a talk the other day with Qing-er."

XJ: "Qing-er?"

EK: "Yes, Qing-er. I won't say what she said, but I want to know what you have to say."

LQ: "I see now! XJ, tell them now. Don't hide it."

XJ: "I…ok, fine, I like her, alright?"

EK: "Alright. Thank you for your honesty."

XJ: "Now what?"

YQ: "Now, we plan for you two to be together."

LQ: "XJ! Looks like they've got you cornered!"

XJ smiled ruefully, "Seems so. But she's LFY's favorite and a Ge Ge, and I'm just a regular commoner."

EK: "By rights you're not. Besides, your sister's Huan Zhu Ge Ge."

YQ: "Also, as you yourself said, nothing is impossible with us around!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Later, at Fu's_

ZW: "So, what did XJ say?"

EK: "ZW, I must say, I didn't know you had it in you to do something like that. When will you stop surprising me?"

ZW smiled, "After living with XYZ all that time, I picked up a few things."

EK: "So I see. Still, yes, his answer was agreeable."

ZW: "Oh good. So what's your plan? I know you have one."

Now it was EK's turn to smile: "You know me too well. Yes, here's the plan. It's quite simple. XJ just has to let Qing-er know and make LFY like him."

ZW: "That shouldn't be too hard. Just think, XJ 'neng wen neng wu. (knows both martial arts and literature. Basically saying XJ's a well-rounded individual)' You can tell he's not a regular person. I'm sure there will be a happy ending."

EK: "I hope so."

ZW: "Don't just hope. I know so. As XYZ said, nothing's impossible.

EK: "Mei meng cheng zhen (Beautiful dreams come true)?"

ZW nodded: "Exactly."

_Jin Yang Gong_

XYZ: "So what did Ge (older brother) say?"

YQ grinned broadly, "What do you think?"

XYZ: "Hurray! I was going to ask Qing-er to become sworn sisters with me. But I guess now I don't have to!"

YQ: "XYZ! If it were up to you, you'd be everybody's sister!"

XYZ: "But of course, like ge said, 'luo di wei xong di, he bi gu ro qin' (we are on earth as brothers, no need for blood relations?)?"

YQ: "XYZ, I'm so pround of you. You've learned to much for me. I know it's hard for you, I'm just so thankful."

XYZ; "But I promised. And I'm going to keep that promise."

YQ hugged her, "I know, I know, but still…"

XYZ: "Still what?"

YQ: "I just don't want you to change too much that's all."

XYZ: "If I'm not XYZ, then who am I? So don't worry!"

YQ hugged XYZ tight, his face lit with happiness. XYZ laid her head on his chest.

XYZ: "YQ, there's something I've never told you."

YQ: "What is it?"

XYZ: "Remember when you first told me you loved me?"

YQ: "Yes…"

XYZ: "I was really mad and confused at first. But ZW told me that loving me was the worst thing that could have happened to you. Ever since then, I've wanted to make up for that."

YQ: "XYZ, you don't have to. You're the best part of my life. The very best."

XYZ: "But you're so smart. You know everything! And I'm so stupid!"

YQ: "Is that really what you think?"

XYZ nodded her head sadly.

YQ shook his head, "Don't' think that way anymore. When we were out in the world, it was you who knew what to do, not me. You, XYZ. In the world that matters, you are the smart one."

XYZ: "Me? Smart?"

YQ: "Of course!"

XYZ hugged YQ tightly and he seized her lips with his own.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word, XJ went to visit XYZ the next day. Much to her delight, he had an extra flute just for her. Laughing at her excitement, XJ said, "Ever since you told me you wanted to learn the sword and the flute, I've been looking for time to make one for you."

XYZ stopped prancing around and turned her big eyes on her brother, "You made it?"

XJ: "Yes, I thought it would be a better motivation. Shall we start?"

XYZ immediately calmed down and sat down on a char. For the next half hour, XJ taught XYZ how to hol the instrument and how to play some basic notes. Surprisingly, XYZ learned fast. She played the flute quite well for a beginner.

XJ: "Wow XYZ! You sure have 'Fang' jia blood in you! You're really good!"

XYZ: "I am? Really? (when XJ nodded) But I'm still not as good as you are! Can you play a song for me?"

XJ played away like the true virtuoso that he is. When he finished, brother and sister heard the sound of clapping and the front door opened to reveal LFY and Qing-er.

XYZ quickly rose and said, 'LFY ji xiang. (basic polite greeting)"

LFY, "Who was that playing?"

XJ: "Hui LFY, shi wo. (Replying LFY, it's me)"

LFY turned to him, "Oh? And you are…"

XYZ: "Nai nai (grandma), he's my brother!"

LFY, "So this is Xiao Jian! I've heard a lot about you. That was beautiful music. Qing-er told me you played well, but now that I've heard you in person, I'd say you play beyond well!

XJ: " XJ thanks LFY. (he turned towards Qing-er) And thank you for your compliment."

Qing-er blushed and mumbled that the compliment was well deserved. As the two young people stared at each other, LFY caught their look and saw Qing-er's blush. She understood and smiled a tiny bit.

To XYZ, she said, "XYZ, I see you are holding a flute as well."

XYZ nodded, "Shi, nai nai (Yes, grandma), XJ was just teaching me how to play."

LFY, "Oh?"

XJ snapped out of his trance, "Hui LFY, zheng shi (Replying LFY, exactly). And I have to say, she's doing really well."

LFY, "Really now? XYZ, I came today to ask you why you didn't come to Ci Ning Gong this moring, but I see that you have quite a talented guest. So, I won't hold it against you. But, just promise me that once you learn, you'll play for me."

XYZ, "Shi, XYZ zun ming. (Yes, XYZ follows orders)"

LFY, "Good. Qing-er, why don't you and XYZ skip your lesson today. She seems to have another teacher here. Let us retire."

Qing-er snapped out of her reverie and followed LFY out. But before she went out the door, she turned back and grinned shyly at XJ.

After they left, XYZ turned to XJ, "Ge, do you really like her?"

XJ: "Yes, XYZ (and he told her what happened the night of her wedding)."

XYZ grinned her biggest grin, "Well, I know she likes you too. You've got to tell her!"

XJ: "I…"

Just then, a servant entered, "Huang Zhu Ge Ge, Huang Shang sent nu cai to invite XJ da ye to his study."

XJ: "Yes, I'll come. (to XYZ) Be sure to practice. I don't want you forgetting what you've learned."

XYZ: "Don't worry, I'll practice. Oh, and don't think we're done talking!"

XJ blinked at her and then hurried to follow the servant out.

_In Huang Shang's Study _

HS: "So you're XJ. Zhen is pleased to meet you after all ZW and XYZ said about you."

XJ: "I'm afraid I'm not worthy enough."

HS: "But you are. You helped keep zhen's favorite sons and daughters safe and gave them shelter. Besides, are you not XYZ' brother?"

XJ: "Xie, HS."

HS: "No, no, it is zhen who should thank you. But enough of that. YQ tells me you hope to open a school? Zhen thinks it's a wonderful idea. Education is a fine thing. But tell zhen, what kind of people do you wish to teach?"

XJ: "Hui HS, anyone, especially the homeless children."

HS: "Oh?"

XJ: "Shi HS. Genius can be found in the poorest places."

HS: "That's right. XYZ came from that world after all. Oh yes, zhen is also confused about another thing. Are you sure XYZ is your sister?"

XJ: "Truthfully, no, I'm not sure. But I don't need to be sure." And he says his favorite line.

HS nodded his head, "I see you'll have no problem passing the examination for your permit. ZW was right, you really are a 'cai ren'! Are you sure you don't want a court position?"

XJ: "Yes. I've liver too long in the world."

HS: "Ni huo de ne me xiao sa. (You live such a natural and unrestrained life) I must say even I'm a little jealous."


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed, each one filled with happiness for the two couples. The weather grew colder and colder until one day, fat snowflakes fell from the sky. By evening, the world was transformed. The moonshine on the glittering snow gave everything a tranquil beauty.

_At Fu's_

EK: "ZW, come with me."

He wrapped thick blankets around his wife and led her outside, by the lake.

ZW: "It's so beautiful."

The couple sat underneath the moon. EK with his arms tightly about ZW.

ZW: "But why have you brought me here?"

EK: "I promised you once, when you were mad at me, that I would look at the moon and snow with no one else but you."

ZW smiled up at him and quoted a line of poetry. EK smiled back, but then shivered in the cold weather. ZW was concerned: "You should have a blanket yourself. Here, take mine, we can share it. I don't want you getting sick." So saying, she rearranged the blanket so it wrapped around them both.

So settled, the couple passed the evening away in each others' company, sometimes quoting, sometimes just talking, othertimes just gazing at each other lovingly, enjoying each others' company and simple being.

_Jin Yang Gong_

Because of the snow, Qing-er was unable to visit XYZ. Yong-qi also came home early from court. He dragged XYZ into the courtyard and pointed at the snow.

YQ: "Care for a snowball fight?"

XYZ responded by throwing a hit directly into YQ's face. Laughing, she quickly hid behind a potted plant.

YQ: "Hey!"

The couple threw snowballs at each other mercilessly, chasing each other around the courtyard as laughter filled Jin Yang Gong. The servants came out and saw their master and mistress engaged in such childish play and grinned at each other. Huan Zhu Ge Ge sure lightened up everyone's days. They left the couple to their play, some to heat up the house, some to make hot tea, and others to gather blankets.

When YQ and XYZ went inside, they were happy to find the comforts waiting for them. After they both changed out of their wet things, XYZ remarked, "Wow! That was fun! I didn't know people in Huang Gong knew how to have a snowball fight!"

YQ smiled: "We usually don't, but I talked to LQ and he said it was one of your favorite things to do."

XYZ: "You did? I'd have thought it's beneath you."

YQ: "How could something you enjoy be beneath me?"

XYZ smiled sweetly at him, her heart full of love. Never before had she felt so happy, so content, so loved. Stranding on tip-toes, she placed a soft kiss on YQ's cheek. Startled by the tenderness in her kiss, YQ hugged her tight, whispering softly, "I promised to be a new YQ for you. I aim to keep my promise too."


	11. Chapter 11

Because of the snow, court was officially held off. ZW was happy to have EK home with her. For his part, EK felt like he was living in a dream. Could the angel before him truly be his wife? Their days were filled with songs and poetry. They love grew deeper as their respect for each other grew. The couple spent hours writing poetry, discussing literature, and playing chess. One day, as ZW played a tune on her 'qin', singing away, EK joined her. Their voices mingled in perfect harmony. Fu Jin and Fu Da Ren, coming to see them, felt tears of happiness gather in their eyes. Startled by their clapping, the couple looked up.

EK: "A Ma! E Niang!"

ZW quickly got up: "A Ma, E Niang, come in, warm yourselves, you must be cold."

So saying, she closed the door, brough them to chairs close to the fire, and made sure they were warm. Fu Jin smiled at her daughter-in-law, "ZW, sit down, join us, we're fine."

As ZW and EK sat down, she added, "It's hard to imagine this house without you. You've filled it with such love."

Fu Da Ye: "I bless the day EK brought you home."

ZW: "A Ma, E Niang, it is I who should thank you for offering me a home."

EK reached across and took her hand in his: "Yes thank you."

Fu Jin: "That's all in the past. ZW, ou shouldn't feel as though you owe us anything. You brought our song safely back to us and have given us such happiness, that's payment enough."

Fu Da Ye: "Yes. Why dwell on the past? There, now, we have some good news to tell you! We have received a letter from Er Tai. It's a wonder it got through in this snow."

EK: "A letter?"

Fu Jin grinned, "Yes."

ZW: "Is Sai Ya ok? And their child?"

Fu Da Ye: "That's what the letter's about. The child was born just last month, a healthy princess."

ZW: "Oh!"

Fu Jin: "But that's not all, Er Tai says he'll be coming home this spring!"

EK: "That's good news indeed! We'll have to have a celebration!"

Fu Da Ye: "yes, that's what I was thinking. I'm sure Huang Shang will want to organize something."

ZW: "Gosh! I'm an aunt!"

Fu Jin: 'And I'm a grandmother!"

EK: "That' makes me an uncle!"

Fu Da Ye laughed with them: "Yes, EK, when can I expect a child from you?"

As ZW blushed, Fu Jin went and put her arms around ZW: "We won't rush you."

After they left, ZW turned to EK worriedly, "EK? Do you wish you were a father?"

EK hugged her tightly: "Not yet. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to share you just yet."

ZW looked relieved, she smiled at him: "Imaging! We now have a niece!"


	12. Chapter 12

For the next couple of days, ZW helped FU Jin prepare for Er Tai and Sai Ya's homecoming. They sewed mounds of baby clothes. Er Kang and Fu Da Ye planned a homecoming celebration. When the snow cleared, they went to court and told Huang Shang the good news.

HS: "Oh? Sai Ya's a mother now? And you say they're coming home this spring? That's wonderful! Fu Lun, we must have a celebration!"

Fu Lun: "Shi, HS."

HS: "Er Kang, zhen is putting you and Yong-qi, ZW and XYZ in charge of this homecoming. Zhen knows how close you young people are!"

EK: "Chen zuen zhi."

HS: "Hahahaha! This is going to be quite a family reunion! Zhen is looking forward to it!"

Meanwhile, ZW and Fu Jin were visiting Ling Fei to tell her the good news. Ling Fei was of course overjoyed.

Ling Fei: "These children sure make me feel old. First it's jin Suo, and now Sai Ya!"

ZW: "Niang Niang, you're not old! Besides, xiao A Ge's so little still."

Ling Fei smiled, "ZW, once Sai Ya comes home, you'll have your hands full!"

ZW grinned back: "Don't worry. If living with XYZ didn't kill me, I should have no problem."

Fu Jin: "With XYZ and Sai Ya so close to each other, I have a feeling we'll have plenty of entertainment."

Ling Fei: "Yes, it seems heaven planned everything just right. At Fu's, there will be ZW and Sai Ya. In Huang Gon, we have Qing-er and XYZ."

ZW: "With Sai Ya so close, I don't think I'll miss XYZ as much."

Fu Jin: "Speaking of XYZ, why don't you go visit her? I'm sure she would love to hear the good news."

ZW nodded and left to visit her sister.

Ling Fei: "I'm so glad to have her in our family."

Fu Jin: "So am I. I have never seen Er Kang so happy."

Ling Fie: "Yong-qi too. You know he's such a hardworking child. XYZ has sure helped him loosen up."

Fu Jin: "Same with Er Kang. I thank heavens for the girls."

The sisters chatted about the children, their hearts glad for their existence.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jin Yang Gong_

"Zi Wei Ge Ge Dao!"

ZW: "XYZ, Qing-er!"

XYZ: "ZW!"

Qing-er: "Hello, we were just finishing up."

XYZ: "Guess what? I've finished a whole section in cheng-ru-da-quan!"

ZW: "You have? Cognratulations!"

Qing-er: "Yes, I'm very proud of her."

XYZ: "That's because I've had such a good teacher!"

Qing-er: "So, ZW. What's the good news? You're grinning so big!"

ZW: "Good news, most definitely. Er Tai and Sai Ya are coming home this spring!"

XYZ: "They are? Ha! Now I've got someone to play with. You two are nice and everything, but you can't fight with me!'

Laughing, ZW cautioned, "XYZ! Sai Ya might not have time to fight with you."

XYZ: "Why not?"

ZW: "She's a mother now."

Qing-er: "Really? I've heard about Princess Sai Ya. Is she really like XYZ?"

XYZ: "A mother! (to Qing-er) Yes she's like me. If it weren't for her, heaven knows when I would have gotten ZW's identity straightened out. She liked Er Kang you know."

Qing-er: "Oh?"

ZW nodded: "XYZ, you're getting ahead of the story. Qing-er, I'll fill you in."

After Qing-er heard the girls' story (basically HZGG I), she said to ZW: "ZW, I see I wasn't wrong to step aside. You and Er Kang have sure been through a lot."

XYZ: "Of course you were right! You wouldn't have met my brother if you didn't!"

As Qing-er blushed, ZW said: "Speaking of XJ, how are things between you two?"

Qing-er: "I haven't seen him in a while, because of the snow."

Just then: "Xiao Jian da ye dao!"

XJ: "XYZ! Time for your lesson!" Seeing ZW and Qing-er, he added, "Oh, is this a bad time?"

XYZ: "Ge! Just in time, we were just talking about you."

XJ: "You were?" He looked from XYZ's sparkling eyes to ZW's knowing grin to Qing-er's pink face.

XYZ: "Yep! Qing-er was just saying that she missed you."

Qing-er: "XYZ! I…" She saw XJ looking at her and blushed even more.

ZY: "XYZ!"

XYZ: "What? Oh, yeah, come with me ZW, I want to visit Xiao Pian Zi at Shu Fang Zhai. I haven't been there in a while."

Qing-er: "You're leaving? Then I should go too."

XJ: "Me too."

XYZ: "Oh no you don't." So saying, she dragged ZW to the door. "You two are going to have a nice talk together" Opening the door, she called back, "See you two later!"

_Outisde_

ZW: "XYZ! What are you trying to do?"

XYZ: "Do them both a favor, of course. Qing-er's just like you, she's too shy to say anything. You don't know, but she purposefully leaves whenever XJ comes for my xiao lessons."

ZW: "But, this is forcing them. Will it work?"

XYZ: "Who knows. I just thought that we should at least give them an opportunity."

ZW: "XYZ! Wo fu le ni! Oh, so was it a lie that you wanted to go to Shu Fang Zhai?"

XYZ: "Of course not! But it does make a nice cover, doesn't it?"

ZW: "But, still…I feel bad for Qing-er. We kind of just abandoned her."

XYZ: "ZW! Stop worrying! Let's go see my parrot. Qing-er's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Come one!"

ZW: "Alright, I just hope your plan works."


	14. Chapter 14

_Back in Jin Yang Gong_

There was an embarrassed silence as XYZ closed the door behind her. Qing-er broke the silence: "I…umm..I'd better go back to LFY."

Her hand was on the door when XJ's voice stopped her: "Qing-er, wait."

She turned around and said quietly: "Yes?"

XJ: "I…I'm sorry for this. I didn't know XYZ would…"

Qing-er: "Oh, um, that's ok."

XJ: "No, it's not. She shouldn't have done this. I don't know why …"

Qing-er sounded a little hurt: "You don't?"

XJ finally met her eyes: "Well, I do, but…"

Qing-er: "But?"

XJ: "Qing-er, I'll be frank with you. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like I know you already. You're so kind, so brave, so intelligent. When ZW told me there was someone like you, I didn't believe it was possible. Bu then…that night under the stars… (he struggled with his words)."

Qing-er continued for him: "That night, I realized that you do exist. That you're just as wonderful as ZW and XYZ said."

XJ was surprised that she had read his mind: "Is that really how you feel?"

Qing-er blushed but nodded, then smiled tentatively at him.

XJ: "Then I am the happiest man on Earth!" In a rush of emotion, he went to her and hugged her tight.

Qing-er's smile widened as she looked up at him: "I guess we both owe XYZ one now."

XJ chuckled and let go of her: "Yes, we do. But there's something else."

Qing-er: "What?"

XJ: "I…you…we…I don't know how this is going to work. You are a Ge Ge, LFY's favorite. And me…I'm just…"

Qing-er shook her head: "You are just the one I want."

XJ: "Are you sure? I have nothing other than my sword and xiao to offer you."

Qing-er: "You have a heart too, and that's all I need."

XJ: "But…"

Qing-er: "We'll see, won't we? You're XYZ's brother, aren't you? Besides, ZW has EK, XYZ has YQ, their dreams came true, why can't ours?"

XJ: "Qing-er, are you certain? What if LFY doesn't agree?"

Qing-er: "LFY wants me to be happy. As for this, we have just started our path. And if she doesn't agree, I'll just do what the rest of them did. I'll give up my life here and come with you."

XJ was touched by her words: "You'll give up your home?"

Qing-er: "Would you have me give up on love? Now that I've finally found it?"

XJ hugged her again: "Alright, let's walk this road and see where it takes us. ZW was right. She said that on the surface you're prim and proper, but inside, you are full of spirit."

Qing-er: "Oh? ZW said that?"

XJ nodded.

Qing-er: "I should thank them for waking that spirit. I feel like I've been asleep my whole life until I met them."

XJ: "Me too. I once said that if anyone spends too much time with them, he will forget his own name!"

Qing-er: "That's just how I feel. I once told LFY that ZW and XYZ were my shadows, or rather, I was their shadow. They have done things I have never dared. My life seems so peaceful compared with theirs."

XJ protested: "You are nobody's shadow."

So saying, he placed his xiao to his lips. The song that came out was full of hope, of love, of happiness.

The couple was transported to a wholly different world, one where there were only them.

Qing-er smiled shyly XJ as she felt his love for her in his song. Happiness was hers. 'So this is how XYZ and ZW feels," she though, "no wonder they're willing to risk everything for love.'

XJ continued to pour his heart and soul into the music. 'So this is love,' he thought, 'now I know why EK and YQ are willing to give up everything."


	15. Chapter 15

_Shu Fang Zhai_

Ming Yue, Cai Yia, Xiao Deng Zi, and Xiao Zhuo Zi were overjoyed to see XYZ and ZW.

"Ge Ge! Ge Ge!" they yelled.

XYZ: "It's been so long!"

MY: "Ge Ge! Do they take good care of you?"

CX: 'Ge Ge! We've missed you so much!"

XDZ: "It's not the same without you."

XZZ: "Every day, I pray for the two Ge Ge's safety and happiness."

ZW: "I'm so happy to see you all!"

Just then, they heard: "Ge Ge ji xiang! Ge Ge ji xiang!"

XYZ turned to her parrot: "Xiao Pian Zi! You've missed me too?

Everyone laughed.

MY: "It's like having our family back again!"

XYZ: "Finally! I've succeeded in helping you think that way! You don't know how hard it is at Jin Yang Gong. I spent forever correcting the people there, but they just smiled and continued on their way." She sighed.

ZW: "XYZ! They've served Wu A Ge their whole lives! You're asking them to change a lifetime's worth of habit."

XYZ: "But it's not impossible! If I can learn cheng yu, they can treat me as a normal human being. My, CX, XDZ, XZZ, you four must come visit me! Bring Xiao Pian Zi too. Maybe they just need someone to show them what I mean…"

The morning passed away in laughter. XYZ and ZW departed with promises to visit again soon.

_On the way back to Jin Yang Gong_

XYZ: "I wonder how my plan worked."

ZW: "I wonder too."

_Jin Yang Gong_

To the girls' surprise, both YQ and EK were waiting for them.

ZW: "EK! Is it that late already? Where's E Niang?"

EK quickly reassured her: "Don't worry. She went back already."

YQ: "XYZ, what have you been up to? When we came back, XJ and Qing-er were both leaving. Qing-er told me you and ZW went to Shu Fang Zhai. Then XJ gave me this note for you two."

XYZ: "A note? Where is it?"

EK (to ZW): "What did you two do? XJ and Qing-er were both smiling happily."

XYZ: "It worked!"

YQ: "What worked?"

ZW laughed: "XYZ, mastermind, you'd better explain."

After XYZ explained her actions, the boys laughed.

EK: "I see now!"

YQ: "XYZ! Wherever did you get the idea?"

XYZ: "Yeah, I know, I'm a genius! Now, where is that note?"

She quickly unfolded and saw two simple words: "Thank you." Followed by XJ and Qing-er's names.

ZW: "XYZ! It worked! I'm so happy!"

XYZ: "Hurray!"

EK+YQ laughed at their wives, happy about the outcome and glad that their friends had found joy.


	16. Chapter 16

The winter passed and before anyone knew it, Spring came. The trees had soft green leaves peeking out. Sprout tentatively raised their head out of the ground. Xiao Jian carefully laid out his plans for his school. With inputs from all his friends and especially Qing-er, the project no longer seemed as daunting. Huang Shang was very pleased with the progress and freely gave land to build a new property for the school. Spring also brought another important event; everyone was busy with spring cleaning and preparation for Er Tai and Sai Ya's homecoming. The day before they were suppose to return, everyone met at Hui Bin Lo. XJ and Qing-er were of course happy to be in each other's company.

LQ: "So, Er Tai's coming home tomorrow?"

EK: "Yes!"

LH: "I hear Sai Ya is just like our XYZ."

ZW: "Yes, she is. I think we'll have plenty of entertainment soon."

XYZ laughed: "But you're thankful for us still. Or else your life would be so boring!"

YQ: "That's right XYZ, we would have missed a lot of laughter without you."

XJ: "Oh? Just like XYZ? Then I'll have to meet this princess."

EK: "Of course you will. Er Tai said in his last letter that he was looking forward to meeting you."

Qing-er: "Last time I saw Er Tai, he was Wu A Ge's study buddy. And now, he's a father! It's hard to imagine."

ZW: "I know. Last time I saw Sai Ya, she and XYZ were racing and now she's a mother!"

JS: "I think we'll have to get to know her better. We weren't exactly best friends last time."

LQ: "Our family just seems to be getting bigger!"

_Next Day_

Finally, the big day arrived. The whole court, including all the Niang Niang's, A Ge's, and Ge Ge's stood ready to welcome Er Tai and Sai Ya with all the pomp and circumstances befitting a prince and princess. With all manner of ceremony, Er Tai and Sai Ya stepped out of their carriage, followed closely by their daughter and her nanny.

Er Tai + Sai Ya greeted together: "Huang Shang wan sui wan sui wan wan sui!"

Huang Shang laughed: "Er Tai! You've finally come home. Sai Ya, welcome back! (gesturing to EK and ZW, who were standing together) Your brother and his wife have been preparing for this day."

ET: "ZW! Congratulations! I'm honored to have you as a sister at last."

SY: "You are my sister too!"

EK and ZW beamed.

All of a sudden, XYZ said, "SY! You'd better be good to ZW, she is my sworn sister and therefore under my protection."

SY: "HZGG, I see time has not changed you."

HS: "ET, SY, you two have missed out on the weddings. We are all a family now and zhen expects everyone to behave that way. XYZ and YQ, ZW and EK's stories will have to wait. Now, let the festivities begin!"

Because it was ET and SY's homecoming, EK, ZW, YQ, and XYZ decided to make family the center of the festival. The show opened with ZW and EK singing a song of welcome, and then proceeded to XYZ's act. She had given much thought to what she would do and decided on something she had failed once before. Sword in hand, she recited a poem about family and friendship that Qing-er had written. In the audience, ET turned in surprise to YQ as he remembered the disastrous results of YQ's idea to teach XYZ poetry before HS allowed her to join the country inspection tour. YQ grinned back and then turned back to watch his wife with a look of pride on his face. LFY also nodded in approval at how XYZ channeled her energy and obsession with fighting into an acceptable art form. Right at the end of XYZ's act, YQ surprised the spectators by flying out of his seat and tossing a 'xiao' at XYZ. With a series of elaborate tumbles, XYZ exchanged her sword for the instrument. Playing a few simple notes, she nevertheless made them sound beautiful. Suddenly, her song grew more spirited, and XJ arrived in a mock fight with YQ. EK joined them in a re-creation of what had happened once in real life, though this time without the animosity and misunderstanding. A strum on her 'qin' by ZW brought the fight to an end. As the guys exchanged bows, Qing-er walked smiling onto stage, holding a sign saying simply 'Welcome Home.'

All the performances had been simple, but because they came from the heart, they were better than anything hired professionals could have accomplished.

As all the performers bowed to the thundering applause that followed, HS stood up and laughed his booming laugh: "XYZ, ZW, EK, YQ, Qing-er, XJ, you children outdid yourselves. Never have zhen seen such spectacular performances. XYZ, especially you. Zhen is so proud of this family!"

The meal that followed was filled with laughter, reminiscing, and good food. Al the young people sat at one large round table. After he was introduced to XJ, ET said, "You are XYZ's brother?" Looking around at everyone, he noted: "I see you guys have some stories to tell! Up to new adventures without me?"

XYZ replied; "Of course! ET, you missed a lot!"

ZW: "XYZ, don't start now, you'll never finish the tale today."

YQ: "Yes, it's way too complicated."

EK: "So it is. But ET, know this, our family has just gotten bigger. Qing-er and XJ are now part of it."

ET: "Qing-er? Oh wow! I haven't seen you in years…didn't you and my brother…"

EK kicked his younger brother sharply beneath the table, but XJ caught the last part of ET's words and looked curiously at Qing-er.

SY noted her husband's slight wince and quickly asked: "Where's Jin Suo? She was always with you all."

ZW, grateful for the subject change, replied: "Oh, she's married to Liu Qing now."

XJ decided to pursue the topic with Qing-er in private and added: "Yes, not only that, but they're expecting their first child this fall!"

ET: "Really?"

Qing-er took advantage of the topic change and turned towards XYZ: "Uh-oh, XYZ, maybe you better tell the stories. We've dumped so much on ET and SY, and this is just their first day back!" Everyone laughed and the rest of the meal XYZ embarked on the beginning of the stories. She had just gotten to the part about 'ni shi feng er, wo shi sha' when HS joined them.

HS: "XYZ, zhen see you're bringing ET and SY up to date. However, it's getting late, and they must be tired. No doubt they want to check on their daughter too. It's time they went home."

XYZ: "Shi, HAM."

HS: "But first, zhen wanted to tell you all what a wonderful festival it was. XYZ, you outdid yourself. And XJ, zhen is glad you are here for this celebration."

The youngsters grinned at each other: "Xie (Thanks) HS/HAM!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Jin Yang Gong_

An exhausted YQ and XYZ laid down on their bed. Stifling a yawn, XYZ said tiredly but contently: "That was a wonderful day."

YQ hugged her: "Yes, it was. XYZ, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but that was wonderful sword play. I'm really impressed."

XYZ: "Well, with you, ge, and Qing-er helping, how could I not get it right?"

YQ smiled down at her: "Still, you learned so well. I'm so proud."

XYZ yawned again: "Oh, save it. Now, let me sleep!"

YQ chuckled and extinguished the candle by their bed: "Alright. Good night."

_On the way to Fu's_

ZW and SY had both fallen asleep, their heads on their husbands' shoulders.

ET said softly: "Ge, I hate to think of all the trouble you all must have gone through."

EK sighed: "Yes, it was a rough time. Sometimes I wonder at the wisdom of our actions. But when I see her (he looked tenderly down at ZW), every decision seemed worthwhile."

ET grinned down at his own wife: "Yes, I know what you mean. When we first married, I just liked Sai Ya and was comforted by the fact that she's a lot like XYZ. But now, I think I have grown to love her for her own person. She's much more considerate actually, once you get to know her. I think I'm glad to leave XYZ's bluntness to YQ. "

EK smiled at his brother: "I'm so happy ET. I will forever be grateful that you helped me out of a difficult situation, so I feel much better that you have found love as well."

ET smiled back but decided to change the topic: "That XJ, he's a marvel. HS seemed really charmed by him."

EK replied: "Yes, HS is not the only one."

ET: "Oh?"

EK: "We all owe him our lives. He is worth more than his weight in gold. But that's not all. Qing-er and him have reached an understanding."

ET: "That is high praise indeed, especially coming from you. But yes, about Qing-er, how did ZW react?"

EK knew ET was referring to the past: "Well, that was actually quite a fiasco, mostly my fault for not being perfectly honest with her. But it's all cleared up now. Qing-er's like my younger sister and she and ZW are now very close friends. All reasons why I want her to be happy with XJ."

ET: "My, but gifted though SJ is, will LFY and HS accept it?"

EK: "That's our chief concern actually."

ET: "Just who is he, really?"

EK: "That, I'm afraid is part of the problem. But it's his secret to tell, so I'm afraid I can't explain further."

ET shook his head: "I see I got home just in time for some new adventures."

EK agreed; "Our story does seem to be endless, doesn't it?"

ET chuckled: "Yes, but now that I'm back, maybe I can exert some influence and no one will be in danger of losing his head. Besides, I wouldn't miss the ride for the world."

_Back in the Palace_

Because LFY had retired earlier in the evening, Qing-er was left to return to Ci Ning Gong by herself. Xiao Jian decided to accompany her, both to keep her safe and to ask her a question that had been bothering him all night. As they walked through the palace comparing their impressions of Sai Ya and Er Tai, he finally found the courage to ask her.

XJ: "Qing-er. You know the depth of my feelings for you. But I can't help but wonder, what did ET mean when he mentioned you and EK?"

Qing-er paused and said honestly: "Xiao Jian. I won't lie to you. There was a time, years ago now, when I thought I had loved EK. We had stayed up all night looking at the moon and snow and discussed all of Chinese history. LFY had wanted him to marry me instead of ZW, and then later in addition to ZW. But I told her no. I saw how in love they were, and it'd be a shame to break up such a relationship."

XJ remained concerned: "You two stayed up all night?" He couldn't help but think back to the first night they had met.

Qing-er noticed his concern and tried to reassure him: "Yes. But now I know it was the fleeting fancy of youth. I admired him for his intelligence. Besides, HS has his eyes on EK and wanted him as part of the family, I thought I was justified in liking him. But it means nothing now."

XJ: "Qing-er, tell me the truth. Am I EK's replacement? In your heart, do you compare the two of us? What if you find out that I'm not as wonderful as ZW and XYZ's stories say?"

Qing-er laid her hand on his arm and told him earnestly: "Xiao Jian, you're not his replacement. I don't compare the two of you at all. In my heart, there's just you. If anything, now that I know you, I find EK quite lacking. You know so much of the world and introduce so many new ideas to me. EK is very intelligent, but he thinks as a person who grew up in court. You challenge my beliefs and complete me in a way EK never did. As for the stories, I'm the one who's worried that you'll find me lacking compared with their stories. I'm afraid that you'll find me drab and dull."

Xiao Jian looked at her: "Is that really what you think?"

Qing-er nodded.

Xiao Jian sighed: "Qing-er, you're so alive and so reasonable. It's a pleasure to speak with you. You have your own thoughts about the world and it's refreshing to speak with someone who has not been jaded like me. You help me see and appreciate the beauty in life. I'm sorry I doubted you. I just worry, you seem so above me and I fear I'm over-reaching my bounds. I have no position at this court and only visit based on the Emperor's generosity and his liking for my sister. Qing-er, I'm not used to these feelings, to being so out of control." He placed his hand on hers.

Qing-er gave his hand a gentle squeeze: "Xiao Jian, it will be alright, you'll see. Just be patient. Both LFY and HS seem much taken with you, not just because of XYZ, but for you. HS is even entrusting you with the school for his people. You've captivated them, just like you've captivated me."

Xiao Jian smiled at her gratefully: "Thank you Qing-er, for putting my mind at ease."

She smiled back and they resumed their walk back to Ci Ning Gong, a burden shed.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next week, ZW, XYZ, Qing-er, EK, YQ, ET, and SY met regularly to hear XYZ tell the story. In an effort to still incorporate lessons into these telling, Qing-er made sure to ask XYZ to incorporate her new-found cheng yu knowledge in the telling. Interestingly, SY was now the one who needed explanations. When she learned that Qing-er was XYZ's tutor, she also demanded to be included. Qing-er just smiled and said, "The more the merrier" while XYZ looked at SY incredulously.

Xiao Jian was not always available, since the building of his school was starting. Though he still made sure to visit XYZ at least once a week for her wu gong and flute lessons. But perhaps that was just as well; he would not have let XYZ praise him so much had he been there. The story was also more complete with Qing-er adding her side of the tale and the going-on's at court. Whne the last word was uttered, SY said, "XYZ, ZW, ET had told me what marvelous people you are. Now I believe him. ZW, I'm sorry that I had threatened a love like yours and EK's"

ZW replied modestly: "We're really not that great."

XYZ, however, remarked: "SY, motherhood has sure mellowed you!"

SY retorted: "And marriage has refined you." But then she grinned impishly, "But I can still beat you in a fight!"

YQ interrupted before XYZ can respond: "SY, you might find yourself losing. XYZ has been learning from XJ."

ET was surprised: "Oh?"

EK: "Yes, and that's not all she's been learning."

Qing-er joined the conversation: 'Yes, I've been teaching her too."

SY: "HZGG, see, marriage has definitely refined you."

Instead of retorting, XYZ grinned: "Yes, but I look forward to fighting you still."

SY nodded: "Deal."

ZW: "Uh oh. Having one XYZ is enough, now there are two of you!"

Everyone laughed.

"Huang Shang jia dao!"

"HS/HAM ji xiang!"

HS: "XYZ, have you finished your story?"

XYZ: "Yes, HAM."

HS: "Good. Zhen remembers how much you and ZW looked forward to seeing Da Li. Glad though zhen is that you came home, zhen still feels like you should go there. Therefore, zhen has decided all you children should go on a trip. Of course, XJ's to go with you. But this time, you'll have time to enjoy the sights."

ZW: "Xie, HMA."

XYZ was more exuberant in her thanks: "Really, HAM? Thank you!"

HS smiled at the beaming faces around him: "Zhen wishes to go with you, but there's recently been some trouble with Burma…"

EK: "Then shouldn't we stay home?"

YQ: "HAM, won't you need us?"

ET: "HS, I agree with EK and Wu A Ge, we should stay and help you."

HS smiled: "Zhen is grateful for your help, but it's a small matter, zhen is fully capable of handling it. Go, YQ and EK, you tow have worked hard all winter, you deserve a break. Besides, it's a good time to show Sai Ya around our wonderful country."

Qing-er: "HS, won't LFY miss me?"

HS: "Don't worry. Zhen has already talked with her. She seemed especially eager when I mentioned that XJ will be there to protect all of you (his eyes sparkled during the last sentence)."

As Qing-er blushed, everyone else turned in surprise to Huang Shang.

HS laughed at their stunned looks: "Yes, zhen knows. Zhen is not against it. XXJ is a talented man. As soon as we clear up his past, I'm sure LFY will give consent for a marriage."

XYZ: "HAM, you're so smart! How did you figure it out?"

HS laughed: "After all your adventures, I learned something too. I've also learned to trust you young people in matters of the heart."

So busy answering XYZ, HS did not see the concerned look that passed between ZW and EK.

After HS left, XYZ was all for going to Hui Bin Lou right away.

YQ: "But XYZ! We can't!"

XYZ demanded: "What do you mean we can't?"

YQ: "It's not that day of the month."

XYZ sighed: "But that's a whole _week _away!"

ZW: "XYZ, a little patience. It's getting towards evening anyways."

SY: "Didn't you mention that HS told XJ he could visit you anytime? He can come tomorrow."

XYZ: "But how do you know he will?"

EK: "We'll tell him you have news. Actually, why don't we tell him for you?"

XYZ: "No! I want to tell him myself!"

ET: "XYZ, fine, we'll just say you have news, ok?"

XYZ grumbled: "Fine."

Blushing, Qing-er took out a letter: "Since you're going, can you give this to him for me?"

ZW took the letter from her and nodded: "Qing-er, I'm so happy for you."

YQ: "Yes, both LFY and HS seem to approve. I wish I had it as easily."

Qing-er: "But then think of the adventures you would have missed!"


	19. Chapter 19

_In ZW and EK's room, that night_

ZW: "EK, you're worried."

EK nodded: "Yes."

ZW: "Is it about what HAM said?"

EK: "I can't help but worry. HS wants to clear up XJ's past. What will happen when he finds out that _he _is XJ's enemy?"

ZW: "I can see why you're worried. But then I'd think HAM would be impressed that XJ chose not to take the path of revenge. I think we should be happy for him and Qing-er right now."

EK: "I am happy for them, it's just that his past is so complicated, it will affect so much."

ZW wrapped her arms around EK: "I worry too. What will XYZ do? And Qing-er? Even if HAM accepts XJ, LFY might not. And where Qing-er's concerned, it is LFY's opinions that matter. HAM is broad-minded, but LFY's much more traditional. She might like the improvements in XYZ now, but I don't know if she will be as forgiving if she knows. Still, I believe it will all come out alright. EK, don't wory."

EK: "ZW, you have spoken aloud my exact thoughts. Alright, I'll try not to worry. HS and LFY seems to trust XJ. This trip shows it. HS isn't even providing any extra guards. I'm so glad you understand me."

ZW: "If I don't understand you, then I don't deserve to be your ZW. Let's just enjoy this trip. I'm looking forward to seeing Da Li. I wonder if it's just as beautiful as Xiao Jian described."

EK nodded and held her close.

_Next day, Jin Yang Gong_

"Xiao Jian da ye dao!"

XYZ: "Ge! I see EK and ET got my message to you!"

XJ: "What is it? Are you alright? Is Qing-er ok?"

XYZ: "Of course. Guess what? HAM told us we could go on a trip to Da Li!"

XJ: "Really? What does 'we' mean?"

XYZ: "ZW, EK, me, YQ, SY, ET, Qing-er, and you of course! LQ, LH, and JS can come too, but ZW said JS shouldn't travel and LQ can't leave her. And LH can't leave the inn with JS resting"

XJ: "I'm included?"

XYZ: "Yes! HAM said with you, EK, YQ, and ET, he won't worry about our safety. Oh yeah, he also said he and LFY approves of you and Qing-er. And that as soon as they clear up your past, there'll be a wedding."

XJ was dumbstruck: "Clear up my past?"

XYZ nodded: "Ge, is something wrong?"

XJ: "No…"

XYZ: "Good. Now since you're here, let's have another wu gond lesson! I've already got a fight planned."

XJ abandoned his worries and laughed: "Already? Anyone I know?"

XYZ: "Sai Ya."

SJ: "I see ZW was right. With you two coming along, this is going to be quite a fun trip!"

XYZ: "Hey! Hmmp…let me go change!"

Just as XYZ left, calling her maids to bring her appropriate clothing,

"Qing Ge Ge dao!"

XJ: "Qing-er!"

QE: "XJ! Where's XYZ?"

XJ: "Oh, she's changing."

QE: "For what?"

XJ: "For her wu gong lesson."

QE laughed: "Good luck. If her wu gong is anything like her book knowledge, you'll need it."

XJ laughed with her: "Qing-er, XYZ told me what HS said…"

QE blushed: 'Oh…"

XJ suddenly grew serious: "There's something I need to tell you. My past, it's complicated. There are parts of it that can hurt me, can hurt us. Qing-er, I can't be with you. It would hurt you. I need to keep you safe. I've been selfish but I can't do that anymore."

As he talked, Qing-er was getting more and more worried. When XJ said he couldn't be with her, she felt the words pierce her heart.

QE: "What's in your past that can do that? Xiao Jian, I told you once, I'm not giving up. Whatever it is, it can't hurt me more than you have right now." Unbidden, two tears fell from her eyes.

At the sight of her tears, XJ's heart cracked. But she didn't trust himself to comfort her.

XJ: "QE, I'm sorry, but…this past winter has been the happiest of my life…but I can't bear you knowing…"

QE: "Stop, please."

XJ: "I can't. I need you to understand. I love you. I don't want this all to be a memory, but there's not other way."

QE: "It doesn't have to be just a memory. Whatever your past is, I don't care. It's you I care about. You, XJ, please…"

XJ could only look at her sadly. Seeing his look, QE stifled a sob and left swiftly, tears running down her face. XJ watched her leave, resisting the urge to run after her. His mind and heart were in turmoil. Just then, XYZ came in, "Ge, was Qing-er jus there? I thought I heard her voice."

XJ replied sadly: "Yes."

XYZ: "Ge, what's wrong?"

XJ: "Nothing. It's just that…XYZ, I'm sorry, I need to leave." Without waiting for a reply, he left.

XYZ stood there, bewildered and concerned.

_Hui Bin Lo_

XJ sat at a table, a jug of wine in his hand, draining it dry.

LQ: "XJ! What happened to you?"

XJ just reached for another jug on the table.

LQ: "XJ! Don't do this again! Did you and Qing-er have a fight? XJ! Answer me!"

XJ drained his jug and reached for a third: "LQ, please leave me, I need to think by myself."

LQ looked worriedly at his friend and then sadly left him.

_Ci Ning Gong_

Qing-er sat in her room, looking at nothing and seeing nothing. Xiao Jian's words played over and over in her mind.

"Huan Zhu Ge Ge dao!"

XYZ burst into Qing-er room: "Qing-er, what's wrong? Did ge and you have an argument?"

Tears fell from Qing-er's eyes.

XYZ: "Qing-er, please. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Qing-er: "XYZ, thank you for coming. But, please, I need to be alone for a while."

XYZ looked at her friend but followed her wishes. She walked dejectedly out of Ci Ning Gong, not knowing what to do. As she walked, she thought: "Too bad ZW's not here. She always knows what to do. Wait, that's it! ZW!"

She hurried back to JYG and ordered one of the servants to send a quick note to ZW.

Qing-er was just wiping her eyes, when she heard: "Zi Wei Ge Ge dao!"

ZW: "Qing-er! XYZ sent for me, something's wrong. Tell me." She sat next to Qing-er on her bed and immediately hugged her friend.

At the feel of ZW's arms, Qing-er broke into sobs: "ZW, he…"

ZW gently stroked Qing-er's hair: "Oh Qing-er, did you have a fight with Xiao Jian?"

QE sobbed: "No..he…"

ZW patted her back: "There there, cry, don't try to talk."

When QE finally calmed down, she said broken-heartedly: "ZW, he said he couldn't be with me. He said his past would hurt me. Oh, ZW, I don't care if he was a murderer in the past, I don't want him to leave."

ZW: "His past? He said that?"

QE: "Yes. ZW, you know what it is, don't you? Please tell me."

ZW bit her lip: "QE, I can't. But I know who can. Qing-er, don't cry again, please."

QE: "Who? Tell me!"

ZW: "The one person who can tell you is Xiao Jian himself."

QE: "But he said…"

ZW: "I know what he said, but I think he owe you the truth."

QE: "But…"

ZW: "Come, wash your face. Come with me to Jin Yang Gong, XYZ's worried sick. At a time like this, you need your friends."

_Jin Yang Gong_

XYZ: "Qing-er! Do you feel better? What did my rotten egg of a brother do? Do you need my help getting revenge? He might be my brother, but no one hurts my friend like this and gets away with it."

QE gave a tiny smile: "Thank you two."

ZW: "XYZ, she needs to talk to XJ."

XYZ said incredulously: "That's it?'

ZW nodded.

XYZ: "Then go get him!"

ZW: "No, I think they both need to cool down a bit."

QE: "I don't know if I want to see him again…"

ZW: "Please, Qing-er. Three days from now is XYZ' day out. We'll meet at Hui Bin Lo. You two definitely need to talk."

Just then: "Wu A Ge dao! E Fu dao!"

YQ and EK entered and saw QE's tear-stained face.

YQ: "QE, is something wrong?"

EK: "LQ sent a note to me. Did you and XJ have a fight? LQ says XJ's been drinking nonstop ever since he got back."

ZW: "EK, come, I was just leaving."

EK: "But…"

ZW insisted: "Please."

EK had no choice but to nod in assent.

ZW (to QE): "Qing-er, take care of yourself. I'll come see you tomorrow, alright?"

Qing-er nodded sadly.

After EK and ZW left, YQ turned to XYZ in concern: "XYZ, QE, what in the world is going on?"

QE told him the events of the day in an emotionless voice.

XYZ: "Ah! He what? Qing-er, let's go now! I need to beat up a certain brother of mine…"

YQ: "Wait! XYZ, ZW's right, they need time to think. Qing-er, you stay here with XYZ."

QE shook her head: "Thank you, but LFY needs me. XYZ, I'll return tomorrow for your lesson." Her voice betrayed none of her hearbreak.

After she left, YQ and XYZ traded concerned looks.

_In carriage _

EK: "ZW…"

ZW quickly told him what Qing-er told her earlier.

She added: "I think he needs to tell her."

EK sighed: "I see now. Yes, she deserves to know. I never thought XJ would see it this way."

ZW sighed as well: "I just hope he won't continue to push QE away. I don't think she could stand it. She cares about him so much. In her, I see some of the heartbreak you must have gone through when I disappeared."

EK nodded: "But I found you and we're ok now. We'll just have to wait and see."

ZW leaned her head on his shoulder: "Easier said than done."


	20. Chapter 20

Qing-er tried to act like nothing was wrong, though her heart was heavy. LFY, however, noticed that she didn't smile as much. Even though XYZ, ZW, and SY came to visit her, her smile still seemed dim. Troubled, LFY waited for ZW, SY, and XYZ to leave before confronting QE.

LFY: "Qing-er, is something wrong?"

QE: "Wrong, LFY?"

LFY: "Yes, you're more subdued than usual."

QE: 'Oh, no, I'm just thinking about the trip ahead. I've never left LFY for so long…"

LFY smiled: "Don't worry. You're still young, take advantage of that. You still have time for some adventures. Besides, that nice Xiao Jian is going too…"

QE was startled to hear XJ's name. Despite her heartache, she blushed: "LFY, you know…"

LFY chuckled: "Of course I know. And I think he is a fine boy. HS told me how he received top marks on his test for the teaching license. And the way he plays his xiao. Such a talented person, you'd think he was raised right here in Huang Gong."

QE heard all of LFY's compliments and despite her hurt feelings grinned proudly, "Yes, that's XJ…"

LFY: "Qing-er? Do you like him that much? Is he your EK?"

QE: "I'm…I'm..I'm not sure…"

LFY: "Not sure?"

QE shook her head and replied in a small voice: "I don't want to be hurt again."

LFY: "Oh? Is there danger of that? Is there another girl? Is it Liu Hong? I saw her at XYZ and ZW's wedding .She seemed a nice girl."

QE: "LH? Oh no, LFY, LH's like a sister…"

LFY: "Then what is it?"

QE: "LFY, can we not talk about this right now? I…"

LFY: 'Alright. But when you know for sure, you must let me know."

QE nodded. She thought to herself: 'I wish I know when that will be…'

Finally, the day came. ET and SY joined the group as well, in order to meet LQ, LH, and JS.

_Hui Bin Lo_

Everyone piled out of the carriage. XJ, unable to stay in QE's presence, took the horses away. In the mess of introductions and jokes that followed, no one noticed QE slip away in the direction of the stables.

_In Stables_

XJ was busy rubbing down the horses when QE walked in softly.

QE called softly: "XJ?"

XJ turned around and stared at her. She had never looked more beautiful, surrounded by the humble stable.

QE continued in the same soft voice: "I know what you said. I understand you don't want to hurt me. But, I can't say good-bye to you. I've tried to hate you, but I can't. I've missed you. XJ, I can't…I can't let you go…"

XJ: "QE, I…"

QE shook her head: "No, you don't have to apologize, just please, listen to me. Whatever's in your past, it can't hurt me, can't hurt us, unless we let it. I know you're a firm minded person, but you're also an understanding and open person. I just wanted to let you know, I'm waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you to come to terms with your past." So saying, she turned to go.

XJ: "Qing-er…(when she didn't turn back) Qing-er! Wait!"

He ran to her, but stopped right behind her, talking to her back: "I'm sorry for the sorrow I know I've caused you. Sorry for the tears I know you shed. Sorry for not trusting you. (softer) Sorry for not trusting your love."

At that, Qing-er turned around and faced him, searing his eyes: "You'll tell me then?"

XJ nodded: "I will. These past days, I've understood the true meaning of heartache. It hurt more than anything I've experienced. I will tell you. Perhaps then you will understand. But not here – come with me."

QE: "Where to? Won't the others miss us?"

For the first time in days, XJ allowed a small smile to drift across his face: "I doubt it. In fact, I think they're praying for something like this. Please, trust me a little more, come with me."

Qing-er looked at him, at the sincerity in his eyes, and nodded."

XJ saddled a horse and rode with Qing-er to a small place in the mountains. A clearing in the woods gleamed with sunshine.

QE: "It's so pretty here."

XJ: "yes, I found this the day after I left you. LQ insisted that I stop drinking, so I took to wondering the woods. But that's getting off topic. I will tell you now, but please don't say anything until I finish."

QE nodded.

XJ: "Here, sit (leading her to a stump, he sat down next to her). You probably know that my family was killed ages ago. I swore I would find the killers one day and extract my revenge. You probably also know that I told HS that I wasn't very clear who my enemy is, that he had probably died already."

QE nodded again.

XJ looked into her eyes: "But I lied to HS. I know who my enemy is and he's still alive."

QE broke her stunned silence: "Are you going to finish your mission then?"

XJ shook his head: "No, I can't…because…because…"

QE: "Yes?"

XJ looked away: "Because my sister is married to his son."

QE was silent as she digested this information.

XJ looked back at her and added softly: "And I've fallen in love with his niece. Now do you understand?"

QE got up and walked around the clearing, silent and pensive. XJ also stood up, watching her.

QE came back and faced him, XJ was surprised to see that she was smiling a little.

QE: "Yes, I see now. I see why ZW told HS after she came home that the greatest thing in life was 'rao shu.' She learned it from ou."

XJ: "Qing-er, aren't you upset?"

QE: "What should I be upset about? That you spared my uncle? That you put aside your own purpose so that your sister can be happy? Should I hate you for your self-sacrifice? For being friends with the children of your enemy?"

XJ: "QE, have I ever told you that you are an amazing person?"

QE blushed: "No, the amazing one is you."

XJ grinned but turned serious again: 'But now do you see why we can't be together? If HS and LFY knows, they'll never let me near you. I thought I better if I just left. Qing-er, I don't know what to do. Before I met you, I've never known this feeling of helplessness."

Qing-er raised a hand to his cheek: "XJ, you are far from helpless."

XJ reached up and took her hand in his, twisting their fingers together: "But I don't know what to do."

QE: "I don't know what HS and LFY would do. I know they both like you and trust you. If HS finds out, he could admire you for it. As for LFY…she wants me to be happy. Since heaven gave her XYZ as a grand-daughter, she could consider it heaven's plan. Xian Jian, don't despair. Not that we're together again, anything's possible. We just have to think logically."

Xiao-Jian: "Qing-er, you're an angel. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Qing-er blushed but said: "I just have one more question. Who are you really?"

XJ: "My real name is Fang Yan, XYZ is Fang Ci."

QE was shocked: 'Your last name is Fang?"

XJ: "But I've been XJ for so long, and it's all I'll ever be."

QE: "Fang, I've read about your father. He was a talented man too, and a wonderful writer."

XJ: "Oh? You've read about my father? Then you know why HS killed my family."

QE: "I do. But I've always felt that it was a pity. Your father sounded like such a good man."

XJ: "He was. I'm amazed you know about him, most people just know of his wrongs."

QE: "I've had a lot of time to read in my life. I'm honored to know you."

XJ: "Qing-er, I don't know what to say."

QE: "Hmmm? About what?"

XJ: "You're so wonderful, I'm so lucky to have you by my side." He hugged her.

QE blushed but leaned into him.

A moment later, she broke away: "You know, I've always thought it was kind of funny that Hang Shang would order your father's execution. From all records, it seemed that HS greatly admired your father and that they were friends. I've always felt that there was more to the story."

XJ was stunned: "What? They were friends?"

Qing-er nodded: "Yes. At least, that was my impression. You know, Xiao Jian. It might not be a bad idea to look into this old case some more. Maybe we'll dig up some history that we are not yet aware of."

Xiao Jian looked at her hopefully: "Do you really think so?"

Qing-er nodded: "You've got friends in high places now. I'm sure we can do some digging. And, when we go to Da Li, we can ask your godparents for some additional details…That is (she looked at him shyly), if you still want me to go to Da Li with you…"

Xiao Jian smiled at her: "Qing-er, I will never make the mistake of pushing you away again. You have given me more cause to hope than I have ever felt."

Qing-er laughed: "No, I just have the advantage of thinking about it all with an objective mind. You've been wallowing in vengeance your whole life, no wonder you can't think clearly….Come, we should get back soon. I'm sure the others are missing us."

Happily, Xiao Jian helped her back onto their horse and then got on himself.

As they left the clearing, he said: "Qing-er, please keep it a secret until we have everything cleared up. Especially from XYZ and YQ."

Qing-er nodded in agreement: "I will, trust me. But I think we should let EK, ZW, and maybe ET know. They can help us look for old records."

Xiao Jian nodded: "Trust you. Yes, I promise to do that more."

Grinning, the happy went back to Hui Bin Lo.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hui Bin Lo_

When Xiao Jian and Qing-er returned hand-in-hand, everyone turned around. Blushing, Qing-er withdrew her hand.

XYZ broke the silence: "Ge, Qing-er, I take it everything's ok again?"

Qing-er sat down in the chair XJ pulled out for her.

Xiao Jian, sitting down next to her, replied: "Yes , everything's alright now." Though he was answering XYZ, his eyes were focused on Qing-er.

Everyone grinned and clapped.

Embarrassed, Qing-er quickly asked: "So, what did we miss?"

ZW: "we've been discussing the upcoming trip."

EK: "Yes, we didn't get very far, since we didn't' know how you two were."

ET: "But now that everything's ok again, we can go ahead and plan."

XYZ; "Why don't we just do what we did before? Let's just go as a big family."

YQ: "XYZ, we _are _family!"

EK laughed: "Well, that was easy. Now about rooming in the inns…"

SY: "We'll just need two rooms. One for the guys, and one for us girls. This way, Qing-er won't have to be alone."

ZW nodded: "Sounds good."

Qing-er smiled: "Thank you."

LH: "I wish I could come with you all, but ge needs my help."

JS: "I wish I could come too."

LQ: "So do I, but JS, I really don't think we should."

XYZ: "LQ, LH, JS, don't worry. We'll write letters."

EK: "Now, what route should we take?"

XJ: "Why don't' we retrace our steps? So SY, ET, and Qing-er can see the story come to life?"

Qing-er: "Oh! I would like that very much!"

SY and ET nodded their agreement.

EK: "So, it's decided! Oh, there was something else. Since we're going, I thought we should look up Hna Xiang and Meng Dan. No doubt they've been worried sick about us."

XJ: "I sent a letter to my godfather shortly after your marriages. I wonder if they received it…"

XYZ: "Ge! You thought of everything!"

ZW smiled: "XYZ! You don't think enough!"

As every laughed, Qing-er and Xiao Jian turned to each other and grinned happily. All was alright again.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, XYZ was in HS's study as he reviewed her latest essay.

XYZ fidgeted nervously. Finally, JS put the paper down: "XYZ, did you write all this by yourself?"

XYZ answered, wide-eyed, expecting the worst: "Yes, HAM."

HS: "All of it?"

XYZ nodded: "Is it that bad?"

HS, seeing her worried look, laughed: "Bad? XYZ, this is the best piece zhen has seen coming from you! Zhen has decided, you education with Ji Shi Fu stops now. Of course, zhen still wants you and Qing-er to read, but it's not necessary for you to go to school anymore."

XYZ: "Really, HAM?"

HS: "Really. Now, you'll have time to attend to other duties!"

XYZ groaned: "More duties?"

HS: "Of course! You're married, aren't you?"

XYZ blushed: "HAM, can we not talk about this? Why don't we talk about our trip? When do we leave?"

HS saw her discomfort and chuckled: "How does next week sound?"

XYZ cheered: "Yay! HAM, thank you!"

_Jin Yang Gong_

XYZ: "YQ, guess what? I don't have to go to school anymore!"

YQ laughed: "Yes, I know, HAM told me."

XYZ: "He told you? When?'

YQ: "He called me in for a meeting today about the trip."

XYZ: "Then you probably know we're leaving next week!"

YQ smiled: "Yes, XYZ. Is Huang Gong that bad that you're so eager to leave?"

XYZ: "No, of course not! But you know I love a good trip. And, if I stay here, I'm afraid HAM will expect me to…" She blushed and fell silent.

YQ: "Is something wrong?"

XYZ: "No…"

YQ: "XYZ, I know you too well, what did HAM say?"

XYZ looked at the ground, for once quiet and subdued: "He said that I had other duties now…"

YQ looked puzzled: "What other duties?"

XYZ still kept her gaze away from him: 'He said that now I'm married and not in school, I…"

YQ finally understood and hugged her: "XYZ, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

XYZ: "But…"

YQ gently lifted her head and looked into her eyes: "No but's. I love you, XYZ, and I want you to be happy. As long as you're content, I'm alright."

XYZ: "But YQ, everyone will expect you to have a son someday. Qing-er explained it to me. Even though I don't agree with all the importance people place on sons at this court, I know it's expected. I don't want to tarnish your image. I'm afraid that if I don't provide you with an heir, LFY will get someone else to marry you. I've tried so hard to get her to like me…but I can't shake the feeling that she wished I wasn't a commoner."

YQ was startled by her reasoning and the rare seriousness she was showing: "XYZ, when did you become so aware of court politics? I didn't want to burden you or to shake your faith in the world."

XYZ shrugged and said: "Just because I choose not to follow most of the rules doesn't mean I don't know about them. I usually don't worry about them since they don't affect my life really and they tend to ruin my fun. But this…even HAM is hinting at it…and I know it's common for princes to have more than one wife…"

YQ sighed: "XYZ. Don't worry about this. I'm not in a big hurry to be a father. I'm more then content to run after you…I don't know if I can handle another xiao yan zi flying around just yet. Besides, even if they want me to marry someone else, I won't do it. I don't want or need anyone else. LFY wanted EK to marry Qing-er too, didn't she? And it still turned out well."

XYZ persisted: "But what if I'm a bad mother?"

YQ laughed gently: "Is that your real worry?" She nodded.

YQ: "Oh, XYZ, I've seen you with children and you're a natural. Sai Ya's daughter is particularly taken with you. And didn't all the A Ge's and Ge Ge's in this Palace beg for your life because they liked you so much? I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother. But really, don't worry. A child will come when the heavens decide to bless us with one. Why don't we just enjoy our time together? Besides, I don't want our child to be just a duty, I want him or her to feel all the love we can provide."

XYZ returned his hug, her fears alleviated: "Thank you."

YQ held her close: "I'm sorry that life at court has destroyed some of your innocence about these things. I wanted you to live without any of the social battles and concerns of life here."

XYZ smiled: "It's ok. Besides, we're taking a break from all the pressures here for a while. I can't wait to see Da Li. And Xiao Ge Zi! I wonder if she still remembers us?"

YQ smiled back: "How can she possibly forget a big sister like you? Now, with all this talk about babies…I feel like we should do some…practicing…" He leaned down to capture her lips in his.

XYZ blushed but leaned into him as well. She squealed when he lifted her and carried her to their bedroom…


	23. Chapter 23

_Fu's_

ZW and SY were packing. They had grown close and had become like real sisters. At the moment, Sai Ya was worried about leaving her daughter, Xi-er (named for her mother's homeland), behind in BeiJing.

SY: "I don't know. I've never been without her near me."

ZW: "Don't worry, she'll be just fine. A Ma and E Niang will look after her. They're overjoyed to have a little grand-daughter to spoil. Especially E Niang."

SY: "Still, I don't like leaving her."

ZW: "But we can't bring her with us on this long journey. Besides, there's Ling Fei Niang Niang and 15-A-Ge nearby. They're the babies of the family; I'm sure E Niang will let the children play together. Not to mention, all the other Ge Ge's and A Ge's in the Palace. Xi-er will never be without a playmate."

SY seemed relieved: "ZW, thank you for that. I never knew I could care about a person this much. My father had always spoiled me, and I fear Xi-er's in the same danger with Er Tai!"

ZW smiled: "You're very welcome."

SY: "You would make a great mother you know. You have so much more patience than I ever could."

ZW blushed: "All in good time. And you are a very good mother. Love can change many things."

SY agreed: "Yes, indeed. Er Tai always told me that I was like a young child in many ways. Before I met him, I was used to getting my way in everything…Well, I don't need to explain that to you…"

ZW nodded: "Yes, I know. Sai Ya, tell me honestly, as a sister, are you happy with Er Tai?"

SY was surprised: "Yes! I had liked EK before because I admired his martial art skills. But I see now that you two are much more suited. I have to admit, it was hard when Er Tai told me that he had liked XYZ. I was worried that I was the consolation prize. And my pride wouldn't let me speak with him for a whole week! But now…I know he really cares about me, for me. And I find that I really care about him as well."

ZW blinked: "He told you about XYZ?"

SY nodded: "Yes. I think that was when we really started to get to know each other, after we discussed my feelings for EK and his for XYZ. Really, we're much better off because of it. I appreciated his honesty and felt touched that he entrusted me enough to show his insecurities. (She chuckled) It's funny how we were both worried about being the consolation prize for each other. As arranged marriages go, I think I managed to be very fortunate."

ZW smiled at her sister-in-law: "Sai Ya, you've really matured!"

SY smiled back: "Well, I think I have Er Tai to thank for that. He taught me to think about others. Besides, like you said, love changes many things."

Smiling, the two girls finished packing.


	24. Chapter 24

The long awaited day finally arrived. After good-byes and last minute luggage were taken care of, the four couples hit the road. Xiao Jian drove the carriage, with QE sitting next to him while the other three couples road on horses. Because they weren't running for their lives, EK, ZE, YQ, and XYZ had a much better chance to enjoy the view. Instead of staying in people's homes, the travelers were also able to stay in hotels. Even so, the guys took turns guarding the girls, just in case. So, with laughter and minor mishaps, they arrived in the first town, where a year ago they had rescued a girl from being burned alive. As an excited XYZ narrated the incident to her attentive audience, they entered the town. After getting settled at the inn, they walked to the spot where the bonfire had been. XYZ was so busy talking, she bumped into a lady walking in front of her.

XYZ: "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The lady turned around and her eyes widened: "Oh! It's you!"

ET: "You know her?"

Lady: "Yes! I owe her my life!"

ZW looked closely at the lady and exclaimed: "Su-su!"

QE: "You mean, this is the girl?"

Su Su replied enthuisiastically: "Yes! That's me! I never got to say a proper thank you. You lot left so soon. My husband said you must have been heaven-sent!"

EK laughed: "We're not from heaven!"

SS added: "Oh! This is so exciting. You must come with me to my home. Lao Ye will want to throw a celebration."

XYZ: "Really? For us?"

SS nodded: "Yes!"

XY turned to YQ with a pleading look: "Can we?"

YQ smiled at her: "I don't see why not. EK, ET, XJ, what do you think?"

The others also nodded.

ZW turned to SS: "We'd be honored!"

Smiling, Su-Su led the way to her home.

Her husband and father-in-law's joy at the appearance of their saviors matched Su-Su's. Su-Su and her husband immediately got down on their knees and thanked XYZ, ZW, YQ, EK, and XJ.

Embarrassed, ZW quickly drew them up, saying to Lao Ye: "Sir, we are so sorry to impose on you."

Lao Ye replied: "It's no problem! Su-Su has brought our family joy the moment she entered our door. She gave me a healthy grandson to continue the family name!"

XYZ: "Really?"

Su-Su blushed but nodded.

EK: "Congratulations, sir. I should introduce us. I am Er Kang, this is my wife Zi Wei. XYZ here is ZW's sworn sister. Yong-Qi is her husband and ZW's brother. XJ is XYZ's brother and QE's ZW's cousin. ET here is my brother and SY his wife." He purposefully kept their last names secret, just in case.

Lao Ye bowed: "It's an honor to meet you all. Please, stay for dinner, I insist."

_Dinner_

Lao Ye: "Tell me, what are you doing back here?"

YQ: "We're traveling to Da Li to visit our family."

Lao Ye: "Oh? Where are you from?"

ET: "We're from BeiJing."

Su-Su: "Beijing?"

QE nodded: "Yes."

Su-Su: "Oh! Have you seen HZGG and Ming Zhu Ge Ge then?"

XYZ and ZW looked at each other.

ZW: "Why do you ask?"

Su-Su's husband grinned: "You must excuse Su-Su here. We've all heard about the greatness of the two princesses. It's said that they travelled through this region last year on an inspection trip for the Emperor. It's good to see how Huang Shang cares for the people; we commoners see his love for the princesses as a sign of his love for the Chinese people."

Su-Su added: "Yes! From the stories, they're simply amazing and have done such great things!"

XYZ grinned: "Well, as a matter of fact, we…"

ZW quickly kicked her under the table.

SY continued effortlessly: "We've heard of the greatness of the two princesses too. They definitely sound like two girls I'd like to meet. I heard they helped uncover a sinister couple kidnapping girls under the guise of running a chess store."

Qing-er nodded in agreement: "Yes. I also heard that they have two amazing men who care for them deeply and were willing to move heaven and earth to protect them."

As XYZ, ZW, EK, and YQ blushed at the praise, Su-Su replied: "Oh yes! But, they can't be greater than you lot!"

Just then, a servant entered with a child in her arms.

Lao Ye: "Ah! Here's my grandson. Little one, come meet your saviors!"

As everyone marveled at the baby, the previous conversation was forgotten and the rest of the meal passed peacefully.

_At the hotel_

XYZ: "Wow! We're famous!"

Everyone laughed.

ET: "How can you not be? Helping HS reclaim his lost daughter, helping a royal concubine be with her love, and saving the country from corrupted officials, it's a wonder there aren't books written about you!"

ZW smiled: "Well, those books had better include the wonderful people in our lives who sacrificed everything for us."

EK grinned at her while YQ smiled at XYZ.

Qing-er laughed: "Maybe we should write these stories down sometime! I'm sure it would make a great read."

XJ also chuckled: "Right! And we should include all the silly things my sister used to say."

Everyone chuckled.

ET broke the laughter and said: "Alright, everyone, we've got another day of traveling ahead. I bid you all good night." He kisses Sai Ya on her forehead and departed.

XYZ yawned: "Yes, I'm tired too. Goo night!" She kissed YQ softly on his cheek.

A surprised YQ watched her leave and then with a big grin on his face and a new spring in his step departed as well. EK and ZW smiled and departed to their respective rooms, leaving XJ and Qing-er behind.

XJ: "Qing-er, aren't you tired?"

QE: "A little, but you wanted to talk to me?"

XJ was surprised: "How did you know?"

QE: "When you didn't leave with YQ and EK, I figured something was up."

XJ took her hand in his: "Qing-er, you're amazing. Come, there's a beautiful moon out tonight."

_Outside in a pagoda_

QE: "Xiao Jian, is something bothering you?"

XJ: "No, it's just that, the closer I get to home, the more I wonder if my parents forgive me." He let go of her hand and looked up at the sky. "I hope up in Heaven they are not cursing me for being a useless son."

QE: "You're not useless." He turned to look at her: "But…"

QE: "XJ, I know how you feel. Sometimes, I wonder if my parents up there look down and reprimand me for loving you. But I know in my heart that they would have accepted it. Your parents can't blame you. You found your sister and ensured her happiness. You exhibited mercy and forgiveness. That alone places you above any reproach."

XJ smiled: "Qing-er, thank you."

QE replied: "No need, I'm glad you're open with me at least. You're so closed to everyone else. I'm glad that I have the privilege of discovering the real you."

XJ: "The real me? Yes, with you, I feel real." He hugged her close.


	25. Chapter 25

The following days were filled with more laughter and sunshine. It seemed that heaven itself was taking care of the travelers. Before they knew it, they arrived at Xiao Ge Zi's adopted home. Needless to say, XGZ and XYZ had a wonderful reunion. After XJ introduced everyone (real names and identities this time), XGZ's adoptive parents welcomed them graciously. Because of XYZ and XGZ, they decided to stay a couple of days. The two little birds spent every day together. Because they were not running for their life, everyone had time to enjoy all that the city had to ffer. One day, when XGZ was having her lessons, everyone went into town to find presents for the folks at home. The girls were gathered around a vendor selling intricately carved pieces of wood, jade, and other precious stones while the guys were a couple of shops down looking at weapons.

XYZ: "ZW! Look! It's a little swallow bird! Just like me!"

QE: "Let me see. Wow! XYZ!"

SY: "Oh look! Here's a little dove!"

ZW: "XYZ! I have a great idea! Why don't you get both? You can give XGZ the swallow and keep the dove so you won't ever forget each other."

XYZ: "ZW! You're a genius!"

QE picked a buddha figure: "Sir, how much is this?"

Vendor: "That would be on bronze coin."

QE: "SY, ZW, XYZ, do you think Nai Nai would like it?" When the other girls nodded, she told the vendor: "Alright, I'll take it."

The girls paid for their purchase. XYZ got the birds, QE got her Buddha, SY got a mother figure surrounded with children for Ling Fei, and ZW got a suncatcher in the shape of the word 'Fu' for her mother-in-law. Just as the girls were picking up their packages, a tough looking man approached the vendor and said in an arrogant voice: "Old man! Where is my money?"

The girls watched as a the old man got down on his knees: "Shao Ye, please give me three more days. My wife just recently got sick and our eldest daughter just passed away. I can't come up with the rent just now."

The shao ye hit the man hard: "Well, it's hardly my problem, isn't it?"

He took the money box and made to leave: "I'll just take this for now and send my people to gather the rest later this evening."

XYZ had been getting angrier and angrier. Just as the shao ye turned to leave, she said indignantly: "Stop right there. What right do you have to hurt an old man like that? Have you no pity? The man's daughter just died and his wife is sick!"

The man turned around: "How dare you! Don't you know who I am?"

XYZ retorted: "I don't care who you are. Hurting a weak old man is morally wrong! You are nothing but a big bully!"

The shao-ye sneered: "So what? You can't do anything about it!"

Without a word, XYZ punched him.

Stunned, the shao-ye said: "You're asking for death!"

So saying, he aimed a kick at her. XYZ skipped away and the fight began.

ZW, SY, and QE looked at each toher .XYZ was putting up a good fight, she seemed unaware of the crowd gather around her. Just then, EK, ET, XJ, and YQ joined them.

EK: "Again? Is that XYZ?"

ET: "How come she's fighting again?"

YQ frowned in worry: "I'd better help her."

XJ stopped him: "Wait. I want to see how much XYZ has learned."

EK turned to ZW: "What happened? Are you hurt?"

ZW shook her head: "No. We…"

The old vendor spoke up: "Sir, yonder lady's helping me. The man she is fighting is the son of Lin Da Ren. He is a just man who has ruled us well, but he is growing old and is passing his authority onto his son. I've leased my shop from his family as long as I remember. Whenever I've been late on my payments, Lin Da Ren has always given me a second chance. But his son is a different story…"

ET: "Lin Da Ren? Yes, I've heard he's a good man. That's his son?"

Vendor: "Yes. He's been taught by the best masters, I'm surprised gu niang has survived this long."

Just then, XYZ gave a triumphant cry. Lin Shao Ye lay on the ground, face down in the dirt, XYZ's foot pressing down on his back.

XYZ: "That'll teach you!"

YQ quickly went to her: "XYZ, are you ok?"

XYZ grinned: "Oh YQ! Didn't you see? I beat this dog 'luo hua liu shui' (Basically means she beat him up really well)!"

XJ: "XYZ, I see you've learned much. Mei mei (younger sister), I'm proud of you."

XYZ grinned happily. She lifted her foot and made the man get up: "Now, apologize to this man!"

The shao ye got up: "Never! Just wait until I tell my father! Your days are numbered!"

XYZ slapped him: "Who's your father? Bring him here!"

ZW went up to XYZ: "XYZ, don't you think you've punished him enough? Why drag his father into it?"

XYZ was still angry: "Oh no. I'm going to make sure he never hurts other people again. I can't stand people like him."

Just then, the crowd dispersed to show a graying man who nevertheless wore dignity like a cloak.

The shao ye exclaimed: "Father! This girl just fought with me!"

The man responded: "And I see form your condition that she has won." He turned t oXYZ and her companions and his eyes widened. His dignity thrown away, he immediately kneeled in front of them:

"Wu Ah Ge ji xiang, HZGG ji xiang, MZGG ji xiang, E Fu ji xiang, Qing Ge Ge ji xiang, Sai Ya gon zhu ji xiang, Fu Er Ye ji xiang. Xiao Da Ye ji xiang." (He's giving the proper greetings to the gang)

The crowd began whispering excited as the show ye looked up in amazement. A voice from the crowd exclaimed: "They're back! They did so well at the competition last year! They're back to save us!"

XYZ and company glanced at each other nervously.

Lin Da Ren: "Please excuse my son. I apologize for his behavior. Please, come to cheng's humble abode." (Cheng signifies his position has an official)

_At Lin's_

Lin Da Ren: "I am very sorry for my son's behavior. I do not have the same strength I used to; I cannot control him."

EK: "Lin Da Ren, how did you know who we were?"

LDR: "HS wrote a letter to the officials of each major city on the way to Da Li, saying you all were traveling South. He mentioned that HZGG liked to help the people and warned us all to give her our full cooperation."

YQ: "Lin Da Ren. I understand you are a good ruler. How come you didn't pass it on to your son?"

LDR: "Cheng is wrong. But Tian-er is my only son and is therefore spoiled by the whole family. I'm afraid he's out of touch with how to rule."

XYZ spoke up: "Ha! He's the most arrogant person I have ever met!"

LDR: "HZGG is right. But cheng sees no way to help him. He has lived his whole life getting all that he wants. Cheng has giving him responsibilities hoping to reform him, but he's only terrorizing the good citizens more.'

ZW: "LDR, your problem is a common one. And the solution is not that hard."

LDR: "MZGG?"

ZW: "Tian-er has not experienced life for himself. Why do we not fix that?"

SY: "But how can he? Everyone's afraid of him and treat him as befit his status."

QE: "I see what ZW's saying. LDR, what if you give him to a master and make him live as a commoner for a while?"

LDR: "Is there a master who would do that?"

XJ replied: "yes, I know one."

LDR: "Oh?"

XJ nodded: 'Yes…I'm afraid he's a ways outside the city, in the middle of the countryside with nothing nearby but his farm."

YQ: "LDR, What do you say?"

LDR sighed: "If it will reform my son, anything."

XJ: "Good. Because both you and he will suffer some hardships."

LDR: "That is fine. Xiao Da Ye, if you will help me make the arrangements? (XJ nodded) Now, enough about my ungrateful son. Cheng cordially invite you to stay in my home."

YQ: "Thank you, but there's no need of that. We're visiting my wife's sworn sister. XYZ won't want to be parted from her."

EK nodded: "Yes. But now that everyone knows our identity, could you perhaps loan us a few guards? Just to be safe."

LDR nodded: "Alright. Thank you for helping me with my son. Cheng apologizes once again."


	26. Chapter 26

_In YQ and XYZ's room_

YQ: "XYZ, I can't tell you how impressed I am! You took on Tian-er and won!"

XYZ grinned: "It was a good fight. For a while, I thought I'd lose, but then I thought of you and I fought on."

YQ blinked: "You thought of me? You mean you want to beat me?"

XYZ exclaimed: "No!" When she saw he was teasing, she punched him playfully: "Hey!"

YQ laughed: "But really, as proud as I am, I was still worried."

XYZ: "Worried? You worry too much!"

YQ: "I know, but I can't help it. Every time you get in a fight, I worry. When XJ stopped me from helping today, I swear my heart stopped."

XYZ took his hand: "YQ, don't worry. I have Fang family blood in me, I'll be fine."

YQ looked at their entwined hands: "XYZ, when did you get to be so sweet?"

XYZ blushed and then said quietly with a small grin: "Since I had you."

YQ kisses her deeply: "HAM sure named you correctly. You are my pride and joy, my pearl, my treasure."

_In EK and ZW's room_

EK: "ZW, I've missed you."

ZW: "What? But we are constantly together!"

EK: "I know! But I still miss you." He hugged her: "I think I miss having you in my arms."

ZW blushed: "EK, I told you, I'm always here for you."

EK: "I know. That XYZ, she never ceases to amaze me!"

ZW chuckled: "I know. I used to be worried about how she and YQ would live together. I guess I was worried about nothing. She's changed so much for him."

EK: "Yes, and so has YQ for her. He's a lot more fun to be with. And when we discuss the country's problems with HAM, he places a lot more emphasis on the good of the people."

ZW: "I'm still amazed."

EK looked at her thoughtfully: "You've changed too."

ZW was surprised: "I have? How?"

EK: "You're much more confident about yourself."

ZW smiled: "I think that's your influence."

EK grinned: "And you're much more playful."

ZW: "You say it like its' a bad thing."

EK: "It's not. I'm really glad you're more open and less prone to hiding everything in your heart."

ZW: "You've changed too, you know."

This time it was EK's turn to be surprised: "Really?"

ZW looked him in the eye: "Yes. You don't kill yourself with work and worry. You enjoy life more now. A Ma and E Niang have both noticed it too. E Niang told me you seem less stressed and don't just do your duties for the sake of being dutiful anymore."

EK help her close: "With you, how could I not enjoy life more?" So saying, he kissed her softly.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, the guys met with LDR while the girls sorted the presents they had bought. After everyone was set, the girls met in QE's room.

SY: "How many more days are we staying?"

XYZ: "Yes, how many? As happy as I am to spend time with XGZ, I do want to meet ge's (older brother's) godparents."

ZW sighed: "I don't know. Haven't you heard? The whole city knows who we are now. It'll be hard to leave."

QE admitted softly: "I'm kind of nervous about meeting XJ's godparents."

XYZ: "Nervous? Really? Why?"

QE shrugged: "I don't know. I just am."

SY: "I miss my little one." She sighed.

XYZ: "Don't be so sad! Hey, SY, why don't we practice our wu-gong (martial arts)?"

ZW: "Yes, SY, it'll cheer you up."

SY nodded and exited with XYZ.

QE approached ZW: "ZW, you know about XJ's family, right?"

ZW was alarmed: "Well…"

QE was quick to reassure her: "It's alright. He told me"

XYZ breathed a sigh of relief: "Oh I'm glad! It's nice for him to have someone in whom to confide."

QE nodded: "So am I. We actually discussed his father's case. From what I've read about his father, it seemed odd that HS would order the whole family's death. I was thinking that there is something more to the story. Do you think EK and ET would be willing to look into the archives?"

ZW was surprised: "Hmm…I've never thought about the story beyond what XJ said. But you're right; things happened so long ago, it could very well have been lost in time. I'm sure EK and ET won't mind looking. And maybe we can find out some things too? You know how the court likes to gossip, surely someone will remember something. We will just have to approach things delicately."

QE nodded, "Maybe under the guise of a history project for XYZ? Or maybe even SY? We will have to think on this some more. I also thought about asking his godparents for more detail. We have the advantage of looking at everything through an objective lens. What if his family had fallen victim to some sinister plot? (She gasped as a new thought came to her) What if it wasn't HS who ordered the deaths?"

ZW also gasped: "Oh! I never considered that. But now that I think about it, it could very well be true. After all, HAM forgave us last year and gave strict orders that none of us were to be harmed but rather brought back to BeiJing alive. Unfortunately, Huang Hou Niang Niang (the Empress) gave different orders so we thought HAM was determined to kill us… Qing-er, just what have you read about the Fang family?"

QE shook her head: "Not much, really. Just that he did very well on the national exams and Huang Shang much admired him for both his abilities with the sword and with the xiao (flute). I'm actually surprised that HS didn't thought of Fang Da Ye when he met XJ… I think HS and Fang Zhi Hang met in Hangzhou during one of HS's secret inspection tours. The same one during which he met your mom in Jinan actually."

ZW blinked: "Strange, how all these events are connected. Qing-er, do you think it would be safe to ask HAM about Fang Zhi Hang?"

QE thought for a moment: "I don't know… I think that's a conversation XJ will have to have with HS. Why don't we do some digging to see if we can't find some more information before we do anything drastic? I think it's better to have clear evidence before we plan any future actions."

ZW nodded: "The important thing is to keep this from XYZ and YQ. At least, until we know more. I hate to keep secrets, but as things stand now, we can't afford to ruin their happiness."

QE agreed: "Alright, so let's plan on asking XJ's godparents and digging through some history when we get back."

ZW: "Alright. I'll discuss it with EK as well. Oh, and Qing-er? How are things going with XJ?"

QE blushed: "Well, I know I'm important to him and the fact that he's bringing me to meet his godparents really says a lot. But, ZW, I'm really nervous…what if they don't like me? What if they reject me for being related to HS?"

ZW replied: "Have you talked to XJ about your worries?"

QE shook her head: "No…I don't want to worry him."

ZW: "Qing-er, a relationship works both way. You console him when he worries and he is your rock when you have insecurities."

QE sighed: "I know. And I know he's the one. It's just that the future seems so far away right now."

ZW: "You're like a sister to me, so I'll be honest. It seems that XJ committed himself to you when he told you about his family. Yes, even though I've known him for a long time, he's still a mystery to me. With you, though, he seems more willing open up. I really think you two are destined."

QE: "Really?"

ZW nodded: "So, don't worry. We have a plan. Let's see what our investigation reveals."


	28. Chapter 28

That night, ZW shared her conversation with Qing-er with Er Kang. He was much surprised at their plan.

EK: "You two are right…I never thought to dig deeper into XJ's story. The magnitude of the crime and XJ's conviction prevented me from thinking about it some more. And if it turns out that it wasn't HS's order, then it's a definite miscarriage of justice. I will talk to ET, but I'm sure he'll help look as well. I wonder if A Ma (father. Indicating Fu Da Ren) knows anything…"

ZW replied thoughtfully: "Is it safe to tell him? Not that I don't trust A Ma; he kept XYZ and my secrets safe after all. And I think he will be a great asset in this case. He does have the advantage of having lived through the event after all. But do you think Xiao Jian will agree to let him know?"

EK thought for a while before replying: "Hmmm…I think we need to talk to Xiao Jian. I like Qing-er's plan of finding information before we decide on a more definite course of action. But I think in such a delicate manner, we need Xiao Jian's approval."

ZW nodded: "That's definitely true. But I think he'll agree. Especially if it means he can safely marry Qing-er."

EK chuckled: "It would be great, wouldn't it? If they can avoid the life and death situations we faced."

ZW smiled: "I don't know. I feel like our adventures only strengthened our bond. Nothing like life and death situations to test us and to help us treasure each other even more."

EK hugged ZW close to him: "For you, I would go through all those adventures again. Come now, let us talk of happier things. What do you think about getting on the road again? XJ, ET, YQ, and I talked today and we decided we should get going soon. XJ's is quite impatient to see his godparents."

ZW happily replied: "Oh yes. XYZ, QE, SY, and I were just wondering about that today too. I think we would all like to experience the beauty of Da Li for ourselves. Besides, we need to see if we can't find Hang Xiang and Meng Dan. I'm sure they're worried sick about us."

EK nodded: "Then it is decided. We will leave soon. Let's settle on an exact date with everyone tomorrow at breakfast."

ZW nodded and the couple retired for the night.

Meanwhile, Qing-er and Xiao Jian were once again enjoying the moon and stars of the night sky. Qing-er was much amused at Tian-er's reaction at the comparative poverty he was expected to live in on the farm.

"You say he actually threw a tantrum like small child?" Qing-er laughed, "And his father ignored him and told your friend that if Tian-er is going to behave like a child to just treat him as one? Xiao Jian, you're certainly a marvel to have friends like that."

Xiao Jian grinned at her smiling face: "When you're constantly on the road like me, you make friends whenever and wherever you can."

Qing-er turned to him and grew serious: "Xiao Jian, do you miss that life? I remember when Zi Wei first told me about you, she quoted a poem. The two lines that struck me the most were 'yi tian wei gai, di wei lo' (sky as roof and ground as hearth). And now, because of me, you've settled down roots."

Xiao Jian sighed but answered her honestly: "Do I miss that life? Sometimes; I walked both the dark and light sides of society and saw many wonderful and also truly terrible things. I didn't have to worry about anyone but myself. Staying somewhere was easy, but so was leaving. Things were just so much easier. But, Qing-er, I don't regret setting down roots. My life really only had two true purposes: avenging my family and finding my sister. Now that I've met XYZ, avenging my family seems no longer as important. And with all the great friends we have, I have really experience the meaning of friendship, family, and love. I feel it's contagious and somewhere along the way, having roots isn't so bad."

Qing-er nodded: "You know, that's what I told LFY once too. That I've contracted whatever it is XYZ and the others share; once I had the sickness, there's no way to be rid of it. There are only two possible outcomes; one is to die from it, the other is to follow their example."

Xiao Jian replied: "Well, I for one am glad you chose the living path." He chuckled, "I really should thank you."

Qing-er: "Oh?"

XiaoJian: "Of course. Based on what you said about this sickness, I fear I was destined for the first path. Thank you for keeping me on the better one."

Qing-er smiled shyly at him: "It is I who must thank you for entering my life and giving it meaning."

They gazed at each intently. XiaoJian slowly bent his head and softly brushed his lips against hers. Qing-er blushed but wrapped her arms around him.

After they parted, she said softly: "XiaoJian, I've been thinking about something."

XiaoJian looked at her inquiringly: "What is it?"

Qing-er pulled away slightly: "About your family actually. Mostly your father. It occurred to me that there has to be a record of events. Have you ever thought about looking them up? It's not that I don't trust your godfather's version of the story, but why not investigate the other side too? What if someone framed your father? What if it was like when XYZ and them were running away and Huang Hou Niang Niang went against Huang Shang's orders and still tried to kill them?"

Xiao Jian was silent as he pondered her views. Finally, he said: "I've lived my whole life with this hatred burning inside me. It gave me purpose and the will to survive through anything. If things are as you suspect, then doesn't that mean I've lived a whole life's worth of mistakes? That I've been wrong my whole life?"

Qing-er shook her head: "No, no. Your life and experiences made you who you are today. I like you for your experienced-based wisdom and your frank way of looking at the world. I'm sorry I brought it up…I just thought that maybe…"

XiaoJian: "Maybe what?"

Qing-er sighed: "I'll admit. I was being selfish. I thought that if what I suspect is true, then maybe you and I will have a better time of it than XYZ and ZW did. It's not that I'm not willing to sacrifice everything for you. It's just that I don't think, growing up as I do in the Palace, that I have the capability to accompany you on your journeys and not be a burden. I'm sorry I brought it up. If you don't want to find out, then we won't."

XiaoJian looked at her thoughtfully: "Qing-er, it's not wrong for you to try to make things easier for us. Truth be told, I don't want a wandering life for you, for us. I appreciate your willingness, but I also don't want you to live a hard life. I want to be someone you can be proud of, someone worthy of you. The school is my way of starting on that wish. And I didn't say I didn't want to know. I'll admit, I've never even thought about the possibility as you have…But perhaps you're right. I'll never know unless we look."

Qing-er looked at him wonderingly: "XiaoJian. I'm already proud of you. But…are you sure you want to look?"

XiaoJian nodded: "What is more beautiful than Truth?"

Qing-er was relieved: "Well, then, EK and ET will need to do some digging for old records, won't they? And ZW and I will see if any of the old court gossip can tell us anything useful." Seeing his worried look, she added: "Don't worry, we'll be careful. XYZ and YQ won't hear a word from us."

XiaoJian hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear: "Thank you Qing-er."

Mystified, Qing-er asked: "Whatever for?"

XiaoJian chucked: "For being so objective, so logical. For giving me hope. For…everything."

Qing-er smiled softly and snuggled into the embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

Qing-er greeted Zi Wei the next morning with a smile and a subtle nod of the head, which Zi Wei returned. Breakfast passed in a bustle of activity as XYZ and SY shared the excitement of their mock fight the previous day. Surprisingly, each of them was praising the other on her improvements.

Laughing, ET told YQ: "Wu A Ge, looks like we are indirectly competing through our wives."

YQ laughed back: "Well, I don't know about that. XYZ's improvements are a combination of me and XJ and goodness knows how many of the bodyguards and martial art masters in the Palace."

XYZ looked at him, surprise: "How did you know I got lessons from the masters? I thought I kept it a secret!"

YQ chuckled: "XYZ, you should know by now, secrets in the Palace don't stay secret for long. HAM was so amused by it, he made sure to tell all the masters that they could teach you whatever they want. And really, it made them happy too, to be treated like people for once instead of just servants."

XYZ blinked: "Well, of course they should be treated like people! I never could understand that distinction. Ah well, now I know why they gave in so easily! And here I thought they just liked me!"

YQ smiled: "Everyone likes you XYZ. You have this unique ability to worm your way into everyone's affections."

Qing-er chimed in: "Yes, even LFY admitted to me that for all your faults, your heart's in the right place. Added to your vast improvements lately, how could she not like you?"

Sai Ya added jokingly: "Everyone likes her? Psh…I certainly don't. I just happened to need a sparring partner."

ET shook his head at his wife's playful attitude: "Right right. You don't like her, that's why you two spent all day together yesterday and why you were so excited to tell me about your day with an 'almost sister'? I know you two didn't fight the whole time."

XYZ had a wicked look in her eyes when she replied: "Well…maybe we were telling each other awful things about our husbands."

ET and YQ looked at each other in panic as XJ laughed at their expense: "Looks like they've ganged up on you! Well, I for one am grateful that my lady love is a gentle soul. Don't you agree, EK?"

While EK nodded, Qing-er exchanged an amused look with Zi Wei, who quipped: "Who says Qing-er and I weren't sharing secrets too?"

This time it was XJ and EK's turn to look panicked.

After everyone had a good laugh, EK raised a good point: "Well, everyone, I think we've tarried here long enough. I believe it's time for us to leave soon again if you're going to make it to Dali and then back to BeiJing before Jin Suo is in danger of having her child. Zi Wei also reminded me last night. Xiao Jian, have you heard anything about Han Xiang and Meng Dan?"

XJ looked thoughtful: "I can't say that I have. In my last letter from my godparents, they didn't mention anyone. But I can definitely ask again. Who knows, maybe they took up resident somewhere on the way to Da Li. But, my godparents did say that they're preparing space for us to stay a good few days, so we can definitely look for them once we get to Da Li."

XYZ turned to SY: "Sai Ya! Once we find them, then you'll meet another one of my shi fu's (masters)!"

SY groaned: "Another one?" and started a fresh round of laughter.

Two days later, the friends were on the road again. The further south they traveled, the warmer the weather became until one day, angry thunderclouds covered the sky and buckets of rain fell from the sky. Fortunately, the travelers had stopped at an Inn and did not get drenched. They passed the day in company of each other, certain that the next day would bring the sun back again. When the next morning dawned, however, they found that they were wrong. Disappointed, they were forced to wait out yet another day. Two more days passed thus until XYZ finally grew impatient. She went to the owner of the inn and asked plaintively: "Just how long does this rain continue?"

The Inn-keeper looked at her in surprise. "Young miss," he replied, "it is the rainy season in these parts. I'm afraid we won't see the sun for another week."

XYZ was shocked: "Oh no! You mean I'm stuck inside?"

YQ joined her comfortingly: "It's ok XYZ. We'll just wait it out. No use getting drowned in all this water."

XYZ looked at him sadly: "But I'm a xiao yan zi (little swallow bird), I'm not meant for being cooped inside."

YQ couldn't bear to see her so sad and tried to think of something he could do to make her feel better.

Er Tai, meanwhile, was also comforting Sai Ya, telling her it was better to be safe than sorry.

Qing-er thought for a moment and hesitantly said: "Well…I remember reading a story once, about a mystic rain dance that would bring rain."

Zi Wei shook her head: "That's all we need, more rain!"

Qing-er continued: "Well, I know we don't need more rain…but what if we come up with an anti-rain dance? To chase away the clouds?"

XJ looked at her questioningly: "An anti-rain dance?"

Qing-er shrugged: "Well, I don't think it'll work, but it doesn't hurt to try. Besides, XYZ is fidgeting so much, we need to get her to do something!"

XYZ heard Qing-er's idea and a wild light entered her eyes. YQ took one look at her expression and muttered: "Uh oh!"

XYZ ignored him and exclaimed: "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Er Kang chuckled at her enthusiasm but said: "Umm…how does one do an anti-rain dance exactly? Do you know how XYZ?"

While XYZ shook her head, Sai Ya also perked up at the idea and said: "I don't know how either, but we can just make it up as we go along. Come on Er Tai!" So saying, she dragged Er Tai with her out into the rain. Not to be outdone, XYZ also dragged YQ with her into the pouring rain.

Qing-er looked at the drenched foursome and shook her head: "Oh dear, I didn't mean they should do it outside!"

XJ smiled: "Well, too late now!"

ZW yelled to XYZ: "Well, XYZ, it's your show now! I think I will stay safe and dry in here."

XYZ and Sai Ya looked at each other, then their bedraggled husbands and suddenly broke into identical maniacal grins. They grabbed their husbands' hands and started turning in wild circles. They even made up a chant to yell at the sky. The two dry couples looked at each other and broke into uproarious laughter at the sight of YQ and ET being pulled into the madness. To his surprise, YQ found that he rather enjoyed the feeling of the raindrops soaking through his clothes to his skin. He focused on the sheer joy and freedom on XYZ's face and launched into a few wild steps and chants of his own. Er Tai looked at the lack restrictions that YQ was showing, shrugged, and picked up Sai Ya and did a spin in the rain. Mid-spin, however, he suddenly sneezed. Sai Ya looked at him in concern: "Er Tai! Oh no! You'll catch cold!" She hopped down from his arms, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back inside.

ET laughed: "I'm fine, I'm fine! Nothing to worry about. Besides, I was having fun out there!"

Sai Ya shook her head: "Oh no you don't. You're coming to our room with me right now and we're going to get dry. Our daughter's not here for me to fuss over, so you'll just have to do!" Leaving him no choice, she dragged him away again.

ZW smiled at their interaction and turned to XYZ and YQ, who were still frolicking in the rain: "Alright you two! I think the heavens have heard your pleas by now! Don't get sick!"

Laughing, YQ and XYZ did a final spin, bowed dramatically, and then came inside.

XYZ: "Thank you Qing-er, for such a wonderful idea. I haven't had such fun in quite a few days!"

Qing-er smiled: "Glad I could help. But I think you two should go get dry too!"

XJ nodded: "Alright, my wild little sister, go before you get sick!"

YQ laughed and pulled XYZ along on the way back to their room.

EK, ZW, Qing-er, and XJ looked at each in amusement.

EK said: "Well, we should go tell the kitchen to bring some hot soup for them."

ZW and Qing-er nodded: "I'll go!" They both said and smiling at each other, took off in the direction of the kitchens.

EK looked at XJ: "Who'd have thought? An anti-rain dance!"

XJ chuckled: "Did you see YQ? I never thought I'd see the day that Wu A Ge would willingly give up his dignity and partake in XYZ's craziness. I'm glad now more than ever that I didn't stand in the way of their happiness. If anyone is worthy of my sister, then it's certainly YQ."

EK nodded: "Yes. It's amazing how much YQ is willing to do for XYZ. But then, XYZ has also become much more serious with her studies for YQ. I think that they're good for each other and bring out the best in each other."

XJ agreed but added: "As long as they're not having one of their fights!"

EK smiled: "Haven't you noticed? They haven't fought at all recently! I'm so glad."

XJ: "As am I; though we better not jinx it!" Both men laughed.

EK hesitated, then said: "Xiao Jian, I assume Qing-er told you about her idea about your family's story?"

Xiao Jian nodded. EK continued: "Zi Wei told me and I agreed to do some document mining, but only with your agreement. I don't want to make your decision for you."

XJ replied: "Thank you EK, for giving me the choice. Yes, Qing-er told me and I willingly give my permission. I will do anything to preserve XYZ and YQ's happiness. Besides, I, like Qing-er, hope that our story will be a tad more peaceful and won't result in anyone losing his/her head."

EK nodded: "Alright then. I'll talk to Er Tai and we'll see what we can do…Also…Would you mind if I told my A Ma (father)? He's been an official for much longer and might have access to documents I don't. I know you want to keep this under wraps, but A Ma has always kept our secrets and supported us in our adventures."

XJ was thoughtful: "Hmm…I've always thought well of your father. I think it'll be good to have such a Da Ren on my side. I would feel honored if he can help."

At this point, Qing-er and Zi Wei returned.

Zi Wei asked with amusement: "Alright you two, what secrets are you sharing?"

XJ replied: "Just telling EK that he has my permission to look into my family history; and to say that I'm honored Fu Da Ren will help."

Zi Wei nodded: "Yes, A Ma will be of tremendous help. Qing-er and I were also thinking of helping, mayhaps under the guise of a history lesson for XYZ?"

Qing-er, however, shook her head: "I thought more about it and I don't think that's a good idea. XYZ is a smart girl, she'll figure out something's wrong. Or at the very least, she'll be curious about someone else with the last name 'Fang.' Besides, Yongqi is sharp and he'll be sure to notice something too. I think it might be better if I did some digging. LFY is used to me being a bookworm. And if I happen to share anything I with Zi Wei, well, she'll just see it as a sign of our deep friendship."

EK agreed: "That's the plan then. I will speak to ET when I'm able and speak with A Ma when we get back."

XJ looked gratefully at his friends: "Thank you everyone. Even though XYZ are the last remaining members of the Fang clan, I consider all of you as my family."

Touched, ZW and EK smiled while Qing-er beamed at XJ.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day dawned bright and sunny and the group could be on the road again. Qing-er and XJ drove the cart while the other couples rode on horses. Their path followed a river filled with rushing water from the previous days of rain. XYZ was overjoyed that her dance worked and insisted on taking credit.

XYZ: "Qing-er, that was such a wonderful idea! It feels so good to be outside again! And Da Li is getting closer!"

ZW smiled at her: "XYZ, I don't think it was all you. SY, YQ, and ET helped too! And YQ is the son of the Emperor, so I'm sure his influence was greater. Besides, Sai Ya is a princess, I'm sure her gods helped too."

XYZ pouted: "Zi Wei, don't ruin my fun."

YQ shook his head: "Well, XYZ, you're important too. Or did you forget you're a Ge Ge too? Besides, don't you have that golden medallion from Huang A Ma? That gives you his authority you know. I'm sure the heavens took that into consideration as well."

ET complained: "Oh I see, so apparently I'm worth less than the three of you now?"

SY was quick to reassure him: "Of course not! Huang Shang gave you the status of a prince when we married, didn't he? So that means you have plenty of authority too."

XJ: "Well now, this is quite an honor for me then, as a commoner among so many princess and princesses."

Qing-er held his hand: "Don't worry about that. Your sister is a princess and the wife of a prince, that makes you royal by association…besides, you're the prince of my heart, that must count for something."

XJ turned and smiled at her while the other couples looked at each in contentment at how sweet they were together. The men held their wives closer, glad to be with the one they love.

Suddenly, they saw a disturbance in the road where a group of sad looking villagers were looking worriedly at a pile of broken wood on the banks of the river. The eight stopped in their journey and dismounted.

Er Kang approached the eldest villager and asked: "Sir, what is wrong? You all look extremely worried…"

The old gentleman turned to the group and noted their well-made attire. " Shao ye," he replied, "the rain from the past few days made the water so much stronger that our bridge has been washed away. The old bridge had been in need of repair, but we have always managed. But now, none of us can enter cross the bridge to get to the city to sell our crops and wares…I don't know how we are going to survive!" The men and women around him nodded their heads in agreement.

YQ was surprised: "Oh? Hasn't the local official of this region been contacted? He should definitely send someone to rebuild the bridge for you folks."

A motherly looking woman shook her head: "I can tell you folks are not from around here. We've tried many times over the years to appeal to Wang Da Ye (Master Wang: regional official), but he just brushes away our concerns. We've all worked together to patch the bridge. We knew it was going to fail eventually, but we lived in hope. Now it seems we are beyond hope."

Ever logical, Qing-er asked: "Is there no other point at which you can cross the river?"

Another gentleman replied: "The next spot is at least two days away. We can use it I suppose, but it's dreadfully inconvenient. And by the time we get to the city, the vegetables won't be fresh anymore; we wouldn't make much money."

XYZ and ZW looked at each other in concern. ZW quietly said to EK: "Do you think we need to pay a visit to this Wang Da Ye? It's just so wrong that he wouldn't care for his people!"

EK nodded but whispered back: "I think we'll have to…but I don't like the idea of revealing our identities again…"

Er Tai, meanwhile, asked: "You say Wang Da Ye doesn't listen to you? Surely he knows how bad it is!"

The original elder gentleman shook his head: "Wang Da Ye? How would he know? He never comes this far away from his home in the city. Us lowly country folks only hear from him when he wants more taxes. Even then, he makes sure to send only the collectors, who are all masters of kung-fu. Even if we want to complain, we can't do anything about it. My poor brave son went to the city to seek an audience and try to make him see reason, but I haven't seen or heard from my son since he left three months ago; I expect the worst…"

XJ felt his indignation and anger rise: "What do you mean you expect the worst? Surely you don't think Wang Da Ye had him killed?"

The motherly woman replied in a bitter tone "Killed? Ha! That would be much better than what the poor boy must be going through right now. If he's not dead then he must be wishing he is…"

SY gasped: "You don't mean…torture?"At the word, all the other girls gasped as well.

YQ, EK, and ET looked at each other gravely, shocked that such an awful thing could continue in the world with no one to prevent it. XJ, however, felt sadness replace his own anger. In his wanderings, he had too often seen cases such as this one when corrupt officials took advantage of their power.

XYZ spoke up indignantly: "What kind of monster is this Wang Da Ye? Why doesn't someone stop him?"

The gentleman replied: "Stop him? How can we? He is the one with all the power. As long as he keeps making good reports to BeiJing, no one will know any better. We're far enough south that I highly doubt Huang Shang will send someone here to double check the reports. Besides, I'm sure any messenger that is sent here will meet a mysterious end…sometimes, I think only Huang Shang himself can make any difference in this case."

The women sighed: "At least he leaves us women-folk alone. Since his poor wife died, he just has one daughter left. I think they are the only two people in his life who he cared about. Sometimes I wonder if losing her didn't drive him to violence; he had always been just and fair before. Now it just seems that he wants everyone else to suffer his pain along with him."

The male village turned to her and scoffed: "Oh stop making excuses for him. So what if he lost his wife? Does that make it alright to hurt everyone else? Besides, it's been 5 years!"

The woman retorted: "Well, I hear that he deeply loved her, which is rare in people of his status, and losing her just about killed him. His daughter is his only saving grace. Nothing's good enough for her; I doubt he'll let her marry anyone he deems unworthy."

ZW felt her heart stir in pity: "You say he loved once and was kind once? While I don't agree with his current behavior, I can't help but feel bad for him."

The eldest villager said practically: "Well, no matter the cause, we still need a bridge and I would so love to have my son back."

EK nodded to the villagers and said: "Thank you for sharing your stories with us, we're heading towards the city ourselves. If we hear anything about your son, we'll definitely come back and let you know."

The villagers were all grateful to the travelers and bid them a good trip.

Back on the road, EK noticed that ZW was extremely quiet.

EK: "ZW, what's wrong? You're worried about something? Please stop feeling bad for Wang Da Ye, I can empathize with him. If I lost you…I'm sure I would go rather mad as well."

ZW replied wryly: "I really should be used to you knowing my worries. Yes, I do feel for Wang Da Ye. But, it doesn't make his actions right. Er Kang, if you did lose me, do you think you'd hurt everyone else just because the heavens was unfair to you?"

EK said thoughtfully: "I certainly hope not. I can't promise that I wouldn't be filled with anger at the world for taking you away from me. But I would have so many friends and family members, I'm sure they would keep me from lashing out at others. From the sound of things, Wang Da Ye doesn't quite have that luxury."

ZW: "But he still has a daughter! I wonder what kind of person she is. EK, we really must do something."

EK agreed: "Yes, ZW, we will, but I think it's a topic we will need to discuss with everyone to come up with a solid plan." She nodded and leaned against him, feeling safe in his arms.

Meanwhile, XYZ was desperately brainstorming ideas to take care of the Wang Da Ye problem.

XYZ: "YQ, do you think it would be appropriate to use the golden medallion from Lao Ye? You said it gave me the authority of the Emperor, can't I use it to just it and get rid of his position? Teach him to take advantage of the common people."

YQ sighed: "I am tempted to let you. I can't stand people who use torture as a means of creating fear. But, XYZ, Wang Da Ye sounds like he has the capacity to be a good ruler, but the pain of losing his wife is too great. I can't help but think what would happen if I lost you…"

XYZ was startled: "Lose me? You mean you would turn into such a big monster without me? YQ! I can't believe you."

YQ sighed: "XYZ! I don't know what would happen if I lost you…but I promise you, I'll do not my best not to be a monster. Besides, I highly doubt EK, ET, or your brother will let me turn into an awful human being."

XYZ nodded: "That's right! My brother will take care of you. Now, what are we going to do about Wang Da Ye? YQ! You're smart, think of something!"

YQ sighed: "Thank you for your confidence, but I think this is one for the group. Let's discuss this with everyone."

XYZ sighed: "Fine. Let's wait and see."


	31. Chapter 31

Two days later, the group rode into the city, with no concrete plans. They had discussed every option, from using their golden medallions to just breaking into the city jail. Unfortunately, each plan rested on a single drawback; they simply did not have enough information. Even XYZ, ever impatient, could see the practicality of getting as much information as possible before settling on a clear course of action. Finally, they decided to ride into the city, stay a few days, and get a feel for who Wang Da Ye really is.

As they rode along the crowded streets, enjoying the glorious sunshine, they were surprised by the hustle and bustle around them. The vendors proudly displayed their wares, restaurant owners called out the day's specials, and the city people went about their business. All in all, the city didn't seem that different from the streets BeiJing. Nothing gave any hint to the hidden darkness the group knew existed. Only when they questioned their Innkeeper about any night-time activities did they receive their first inkling that something wasn't quite right.

EK: "Sir, we are just traveling through, and my wife was wondering if you had any specialty evening events that we could attend? My sister is especially fond of specialty foods and in our hometown, the best food always made their appearance at night."

At this question, the Innkeeper paled: "Young sir," he replied, "I'm afraid I must ask you to stay in at night. In this city, we all lock our doors and close our shutters once the sun sets. Otherwise…." He glanced around nervously and finished in a whisper: "otherwise…maybe we'll get caught and get sent who knows where!"

YQ was startled: "Sir, whatever do you mean?"

But the Innkeeper would only shake his head: "Please, young travelers, I can't say much more. But please, stay in tonight. You're not familiar with our customs, I ask only that you follow them."

Bewildered, the group could only look at each other in concern before going to settle into their rooms. They had managed to get a suite with 6 individual rooms that shared a common area. Each couple had their own room while XJ and Qing-er each had a room to themselves.

Dinner was unexpected early that night and the dining room emptied quickly before the sun could set. The eight friends were curious about this interesting pattern. While the others looked puzzled, XiaoJian bravely approached one of the few remaining guests seated at the table next to them.

XJ: "Sir, this is our first night here, is this early dinner normal?"

The other man took a sip of his wine: "Ah! I wondered about it the first day I was here too! It's been like this every night since I first arrived a month ago. Fortunately, my business is almost complete and I should be able to go home soon, where people aren't afraid to step outside during the evenings."

XJ: "Oh? It's like this every day?"

The other man nodded: "Oh yes. It's always so quiet at night. And it's really not safe to step outside at night."

The others had by this point joined the conversation.

Qing-er asked: "Sir, what do you mean it's not safe?"

The man hesitated but then sighed: "Well, I should tell you. I don't really know the whole story of course, but sometimes, you hear strange noises out in the streets. I've discovered that it's when they transport the prisoners from the fields outside the city back to the prison. You can hear their chains rub against the ground. I took a peak through my window once and the prisoners barely look human. I suppose I shouldn't feel bad, since they must have done something truly awful to end up in prison, but it's an eye-opening experience to see them. No wonder people stay inside at night."

Zi Wei thought back to what JinSuo went through on the trip to Mongolia before Liu Qing, Liu Hong, and Er Kang managed to rescue her and shuddered. Er Kang felt the movement and gently held her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

ET thought out loud: "Well, it doesn't take them all night to transport the prisoners, does it? Why are people afraid to go outside once the transport is done?"

The man shrugged but his buddy chimed in at this point: "Ah. Well, I've heard that the city's official set a mandatory edict that the streets are to be cleared between sunset and sunrise. The guards in this city have no qualms about seizing a violator and taking them into prison. And, I hear that the prisoners are not the most well-treated, if you catch my meaning."

The first man added: "Yes, sometimes, even in the day-time, you can hear screams coming from the prison section. Everyone avoids that part of town now…I only went near because I got lost one of the first days I was in the city. There, we have said enough. I think it's time you folks retired for the night too. Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a day or two."

XiaoJian thanked the two for their information and insisted on purchasing their last round of drinks.

After the two men left, the group decided to follow their advice and rest for the night. However, they did decide that two of the men should go check out the prison area in the daytime.


	32. Chapter 32

_Next morning_

After a quick breakfast, the eight friends wandered out into the city. They tried to appear like normal tourists out for a lively day of sightseeing, but they careful planned their wanderings to creep closer and closer to the area of the city where the prison was. When they got close, however, they were surprised to see a large crowd of citizens there as well.

Puzzled, ET remarked: "Well, so much for avoiding this part of town. I wonder just what is going on."

A passerby overheard ET, stopped in his path, and said: "Ah. Well, normally we avoid this part of town, but we heard that there was going to be a beheading today. No matter how gruesome, this is the biggest excitement we've had recently. Well, go on, get going. Or else you'll not be able to see!" With that, he left hurriedly.

Qing-er grimaced at the man's words: "Beheading? Oh dear…I'm afraid I'm not quite that excited. All I can think of is how scared I was when XYZ and ZW had to face the executioner."

XiaoJian gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders: "If you mind, then we'll stay back here while everyone else goes to see."

ZW agreed with Qing-er: "I'm the same. I'm not quite sure I can watch a beheading. It hits a little too close to home."

Er Kang nodded but said: "While I completely understand, I don't want us to get separated…How's this, we'll go see just what this person did to warrant a beheading but then leave before the actual action? Based on all that I've heard, I can't help but feel that something's not quite right."

XYZ agreed: "You all know I hate not participating in such a large gathering, but I also remember how scared I was. I'm not sure I can watch another beheading, no matter what the crime."

YQ held XYZ's hand: "It's ok. But I'm with Er Kang on this, something's not quite right. It seems too much of an anomaly that this normally avoided section of town would attract such a large crowd."

SaiYa spoke up: "Shouldn't there be an official there at this beheading? Maybe we'll finally get to see this Wang Da Ye, or at least his representative."

Er Tai nodded: "Well then, let us go and see just what is going on."

The group moved forward, following the flow of the crowd. They reached an open space in front of the main entrance to the city jail. A platform in the middle held a mount for the prisoner. An executioner waited ominously with a large ax in his hand. Around a table behind the platform was seated a few official looking men. But what really surprised the group was the sight of a beautiful young woman seated at a side table with an attendant at her side. Her hair ornaments and clothing spoke of someone of high status and wealth. More importantly, the way she held herself spoke of confidence but also a certain distance. Her face was blank as though she really didn't want to be there but was trying hard to hide it.

XJ asked a random person in the crowd: "Who is that young woman? Why is she here at such a bloody event?"

The man replied: "That? That's Wang Da Ye's daughter. She's a beauty she is, and truly caring for us common people. She even influenced her father to set up an orphanage for the abandoned children in this region and constantly visits it to make sure that everything is going smoothly and the children are well taken-care of. She lost her mother at a young age you know. I think that truly had an impact on her."

XJ: "Oh? And is Wang Da Ye here then?"

The man laughed: "Wang Da Ye? Here? Of course not! We haven't seen him in years. See that man in the middle? He's Wang Da Ye's trusted advisor and represents him at all official events now." His face darkened, "He's a clever one, no mistaking that. Whenever he's with Wang Da Ye, he would pretend to be caring, but we know better." He looked around fearfully: "Of course, you didn't hear that from me…"

XJ thanked him and turned to the group to see EK, ET, and YQ with thoughtful looks. The girls looked at each other and then at the young woman. She looked so alone and they wondered how they could become friends with her.

Suddenly, a loud drum sounded and the prisoner was brought into view. He was hunched over and his hair hung wildly around his head. Chains constrained his hands and feet and his cloths hung in tatters. When the charges were read against him, however, the group was startled to see the brief flash of defiance that straightened his posture. He raised his head and they were surprised at his youth. They listened closely to the charges, which included treason for plans to overthrow the city officials. When the man's name and birthplace were named, the group gasped. Here was the son of the older gentleman they had met at the ruined bridge a few days ago.

XYZ gasped: "Oh no! He's innocent! We must do something!"

The eight looked at each other.

ET remarked: "But what? We didn't plan for this! And we have no authority to stop the proceedings."

XYZ: "Authority…Er Tai! That's it!" So saying, she quickly flew out of the crowded and landed in next to the platform. She hurriedly pulled out her golden medallion and cried out: "Stop! In the name of the Emperor, stop!"

The crowd was stunned into silence and the middle official stood up in anger: "And who are you? Guards! Come and get rid of this menace. Lock her up! We'll deal with her later."

Looking at each other, the group quickly joined XYZ at the platform.

YQ said with true royal command: "Who is she? Are you blind? She has the golden medallion of the Emperor and you dare ask who she is? Fine, I'll tell you. This is Huan Zhu Ge Ge, my wife. And we also have Zi Wei Ge Ge, E Fu, Sai Ya Gong Zhu, her husband, Qing Ge Ge, and my wife's brother. We are touring the nation on behalf of the Emperor, you should have been forewarned of our coming. So you better take heed!"


	33. Chapter 33

Utter silence followed YQ's proclamation. The middle official seemed stunned, as did the prisoner. Suddenly, the young lady stood up and walked over to the group. A genuine smile broke through her previously stony countenance as she greeted them formally.

"Honored guests, welcome to our city" she said, "I apologize we did not know you had arrived. Since my father is not here, I, YuZhen (Yu as in jade and Zhen as in truth) as his daughter greet you and bid you welcome. We did receive notice of your coming, but we had expected you a week ago. I am very sorry for the lack of a proper reception. Please, I must insist that you come home with me and stay in the manor."

EK nodded: "Thank you very much for your welcome and your kind offer. The rain had delayed us, but we'd be honored to come stay with you."

By this point, the crowd had broken into whispers about the great deeds of the two Ge Ge's (princesses); it seems stories have traveled even this far South. One brave soul even cried out: "Huan Zhu Ge Ge! Zi Wei Ge Ge! May you both live a thousand years!" His cry caused the whole assembly to break into cheers.

Unfortunately, the cheering of the crowd also caused the middle official to snap out of his stupor. He wanted to deny the status of the travelers, but with the golden medallion in XYZ's hand, he knew he couldn't. So, he bowed stiffly to them and said: "Welcome to our humble city. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that this prisoner is due for execution for his crimes. Huan Zhu Ge Ge, I'm sorry to have alarmed you…"

XYZ stared at him angrily: "Oh really? I heard his crimes…but did he have a trial? Was there a formal investigation?"

The middle official hesitated, causing YuZhen to speak up: "Thank you, Huan Zhu Ge Ge, for your concern. I do not recall this man ever having a thorough questioning."

XYZ replied: "Well, then, no point in executing him, is there? Why don't you let him go?"

ZiWei also spoke up: "XYZ is right, I'm sure he's got family who would like him to go back home. YuZhen, why don't we have him cleaned up and looked at by a physician before letting him leave?"

YuZhen nodded agreeably.

While the middle official secretly seethed, he had no choice but to say: "I will be sure to look into this miscarriage of justice. Thank you Huan Zhu Ge Ge for bringing this to my attention."

XYZ scoffed at him haughtily but said: "Yes, be sure to do that."

Qing-er spoke up now and said: "YuZhen, it's wonderful to meet you. I think we should probably come home with you now before we cause a riot in your city."

XiaoJian and Er Tai, meanwhile, had brought the prisoner over to the group and were supporting him.

YuZhen laughed and nodded. She turned to her attendant and they started to leave. The middle official quickly had some guards follow them for protection. As they passed, the crowd cheered even heartier.

_At Wang's_

The travelers were shown into a formal sitting room and served tea.

YuZhen spoke up: "I've sent servants to gather your stuff from your Inn. After lunch, I will show you to your rooms. Ever since we received the notice that you might be passing through on your journey, I've had a part of the estate set aside for you folks. I know of your deep and abiding friendship, so I've made sure that the rooms are close to each other."

ZiWei thanks her and said; "YuZhen, thank you for taking such good care of us. Since our arrival, we've heard some … troubling … stories about your city…"

YuZhen sighed, "I won't lie to you. Things here are not as they seem. You might have noticed that I spoke quickly at the beheading this morning. If I hadn't, I'm sure Official Li would have tried to refute your claims."

Sai Ya: "Official Li? Who's that?"

YuZhen: "Oh…he was the official in the middle. He was my father's advisor, but I don't trust him…He's banned from this house actually, I thank the heavens that I still have that authority."

Er Tai: "But what about your father? To be honest, I have to say that we haven't heard very favorable things about him."

YuZhen replied sadly: "My poor father. He hasn't been the same since my mother passed. He has always been a good father and a good official…but he's been sick and I'm afraid others have been taking advantage of the situation."

XiaoJian: "Taking advantage?"

YuZhen nodded: "Yes. Because of his sickness, he's retreated from public life, allowing Official Li to take over his active duties. He still makes the key decisions, but only based on Official Li's recommendations and reports. And since I have no brothers, there's not much I can do to help."

XiaoJian looked thoughtful before he asked, "YuZhen, what is the nature of your father's sickness?"

YuZhen looked startled: "Nature? Why, I think it's stemmed from heartache. Though lately he hasn't been able to leave his bed lately and always complains of being tired. He misses her a lot, I can tell."

XiaoJian persisted: "What did the physician say?"

YuZhen replied: "That's funny really. The physician said that with time, my father's illness should pass, that it was the initial shock of losing my mother that made my father so ill. But that as time went on, he should improve, especially if he made sure to maintain his normal activities. My father had always been an active man, it shouldn't have been a problem. In the early days, he would often take me riding with him out in the countryside while he visited the common people. I always appreciated that he trusted my judgment, even though I'm a girl. He seemed to be getting better but then one day he had a sudden relapse. I tried to get the physician from before, but I was told that he had left town to visit a relative up north."

By now, Er Kang had caught onto XiaoJian's thought process. He asked: "And who told you that?"

YuZhen blinked: "Why, Official Li."

Er Kang looked concerned as Yongqi and ErTai realized his suspicions.

ErTai asked: "Yuzhen, did Official Li recommend a new physician?"

YuZhen nodded: "Well, yes. And the physician gave a tonic for my father, saying it would help him regain his strength. I felt uneasy about it at the time, but for a brief while my father did get better…until one day, he collapsed in his office and vomited. He certainly scared our entire household. The physician came and prescribed a new tonic, but it doesn't seem to be helping…"

Yongqi considered everything she shared with them and said: "Xiao Jian, Er Kang…are you suspecting…(he hesitated before saying)…poison?"

The girls all gasped and traded concerned looks while YuZhen looked shocked and unsettled.

YuZhen: "Poison?"

XiaoJian nodded: "It would have to be a slow acting one. I think when your father vomited, his body was trying to rid itself of the poison, so then the perpetrators had to try a new one."

YuZhen shook her head: "By why? What could possibly be gained? With my father dead, surely the news would travel to the Imperial Court and a new official would be picked and sent here to take his place."

Qing-er said carefully, "But what if it's enough poison just to keep your father sick, but not kill him. If he's alive, then he's still the official. But if he's sick…" She trailed off uncertainly.

SaiYa continued for her: "But if he's sick…then someone else can do things in his name still, especially if they had always been a trusted official…"

YuZhen: "Are you saying…Official Li is poisoning my father? But how? He's not allowed on the grounds!"

ZiWei spoke up: "Yes, about that…why did you ban him from the grounds?"

For the first time, YuZhen looked angry: "That monster! I caught him trying to force my mother's old personal maid. She's actually my age and we were raised together so that even though I'm technically her mistress, we've more like sisters. So when I saw what he was doing…well, added to my stress regarding my father's condition, I lost my temper and banned him from the property."

ZiWei nodded: "YuZhen, I understand. I would have done the same in your place. If anyone had tried to harm JinSuo like that…"

ErKang took her hand in his and she smiled gratefully at him.

Xiao Yan Zi, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up. Surprisingly, she spoke in a thoughtful voice and not a loud outburst like everyone would have expected. "YuZhen, what happened to her? And what did you tell your father?"

YuZhen sighed: "She's still here and I keep her by my side. In fact, you saw her earlier at outside the prison. I sent her to help the prisoner get settled while I spoke with you. As for my father…I didn't want to alarm him and make his condition worse. So I just said that it didn't seem proper for any man to enter the property while he was sick and I was left defenseless. My father's a kind man, but he's also old fashioned. He allows me many freedoms at home, especially when it comes to speaking my mind, but when it comes to my virtue…"

Xizo Yan Zi nodded and asked bluntly: "YuZhen…Do you think Official Li is capable of poisoning your father?"

AN: sorry this update took so long! My school life seems to have caught up with me. Also sorry for the cliff-hanger…I usually hate cliff-hangers, but this seemed like a good place to stop.


	34. Chapter 34

YuZhen was just about to answer when her maid entered the room. She greeted the guests and said to her mistress: "Little mistress, I had gotten the young man settled. He is resting right now. The master also sent word that you should bring our honored guests to see him."

YuZhen nodded: "Everyone, this is Chun-er." After everyone greeted Chun-er, YuZhen continued: "How is my father? Are you sure he is well enough to receive guests?"

Chun-er nodded, "Yes, the master seems much better today. He even seated for his afternoon tea and picked up one of his old books."

YuZhen smiled: "Well, then. Everyone, I'll have someone show you to your rooms. Why don't you go freshen up, rest a bit, and then we can meet back here in an hour to go pay our respects to my father."

The friends nodded and she summoned the servants to show the friends to their rooms.

When they were gone, Chun-er turned to her mistress, "Miss, there's something else I don't know if I should say…"

YuZhen turned to her maid and friend curiously, "Oh? Chun-er, we're close as sisters. Anything you have to say I'll listen to it."

Chun-er hesitated and then said: "Well…when the physician was taking care of the young man from the prison, I noticed a birthmark on his left shoulder blade."

YuZhen sat up straight: "A birthmark?"

Chun-er nodded: "Yes…in the shape of a star."

YuZhen looked at her in shock, "A star? Are you sure?"

Chun-er nodded again: "Yes."

YuZhen grew hopeful: "We might just have a solution within our grasps…Has he awakened yet?"

Chun-er shook her head: "No, after the physician left, the young man fell into a restful sleep. Based on the physician's words, I think he'll really need his rest."

YuZhen sighed: "It might be for the best…tell me, is my father really better today?"

Chun-er nodded: "The Master seems much stronger. He's regained some of his coloring. It's strange…He normally he doesn't stir from his bed chamber and only talks to the servants behind his screen. But today, he was sitting upright and truly seemed ready to receive guests."

YuZhen chuckled: "It may just be that our honored guests have brought miracles and good fortune with them."

Chun-er smiled: "Indeed, if they can bring such smiles to young Mistress, then I say they are miraculous indeed."

YuZhen: "You too! It's been a while since we've both felt a load off our shoulders. Thank you for your friendship and support Chun-er."

Chun-er replied: "Oh young mistress. No need to thank me. Your mother gave me a home after my parents passed. You have giving your trust, protection, and sisterhood."

YuZhen hugged her friend: "Oh you silly. Well, like true sister, we suffer through trials together and benefit from good days together as well. And I have a feeling that good days are coming soon."

_In ZW and EK's room_

After ZW and EK freshened up, they sat down at the table for a nice relaxing cup of tea.

EK sighed in contentment: "ZW, it's so good to be able to rest for a while. I think we should be safe here for a few days. While I don't mind staying in the hotels, I can't help but worry about everyone's safety still."

ZW shook her head at her husband: "Oh you. HAM definitely picked a good bodyguard in you. No wonder he entrusted you with the planning for our trip. Even on a supposedly relaxing touring trip, you are still hard at work."

EK smiled: "Old habits are hard to break I suppose. But with the state of things in this city, I was particularly concerned about you girls' safety."

ZW reached for his hand: "Oh EK, I know you, YQ, ET, and XJ each took turns guarding us. I just want to share how fortunate I feel to have you guarding me. I don't think I've ever felt so safe than knowing you are there to protect me."

EK placed his hand over hers: "I didn't always do a good job protecting you. Now that you've officially entered our Fu family, I've finally felt better."

ZW leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

EK: "And I have to say, I missed this the most during our traveling. Call me selfish, but I miss being able to hold you like this."

ZW sighed contently but then drew away: "I missed this too. But EK, our job's not done. We've had a lot of adventures, but this situation must be the most complicated. If only YuZhen had a brother…I've always understood in theory why so many officials have multiple wives. But now, I can see the practical reasonings as well."

EK nodded: "This case truly is complicated. I think YuZhen is perfectly capable of taking care of the people in this city and this province, but alas, we do not live such an advanced society quite yet. I remember speaking to XJ about his father's opinions on our society. Maybe someday, we'll see a world in which talented women like you, Qing-er, and YuZhen can truly wield power… As for the multiple wives...that, my dear, is something you will never have to worry about. In this life, you are my one and only. The only one to be my love and the only wife I will ever need."

ZW: "Wield power? Me? I think not. I think you need a certain worldliness to govern. And for all our adventures, I think I'm still too willing to forgive. I just can't harden my heart to meet out severe punishments."

EK chuckled: "That's certainly true. I still remember how you begged for RMM and HHNN's life when we returned to the palace. I don't think I've ever admired you so much for your ability to forgive or wanted to protect you so much than in that moment."

ZW looked puzzled: "What do you mean?"

EK pulled her into his arms again: "You, ZW, are the world's most forgiving person. I just fear without me to protect you, others will take advantage of that ability."

ZW smiled: "Good think I have you then, isn't it? Besides, I'm not as forgiving as you would believe. My feelings regarding RMM and HHNN were complicated. I have my complaints and evil thoughts too. Sometimes, I wish I could be like XYZ, and bestow onto others the evils they bestow upon me. But EK, that wouldn't be right. If we all did that, there would be no peace in this world. Maybe I'm naïve to think that kindness can really transform a person. Besides, I grew up with only one parent. I didn't want 12-A-Ge to suffer the same. Even with all the concubines in the palace, there's no one who can replace his real mother. With all the competition that goes on in the Palace and so many women fighting for the same goal, I think he needs someone who will also be on his side."

EK: "From your descriptions, I'd say that the Palace was like a microcosm of the real world. In court, I see all the officials jostling for power and for the Emperor's favor. Our family has been fortunate to have been so favored for many generations. I know some of the other officials are jealous of us for that. When Ling Fei Niang Niang was first singled out by HAM, there were many unsatisfied officials. And our marriage has caused them even more troubles. "

When he sensed ZW tense, he quickly continued: "I know for them it seemed such a politically driven move. For me to shelter you before HAM recognized you and move heaven and earth to fight for you. Maybe that left both you and HAM in my debt and so he appointed our marriage. Of course we know better, but there are others who don't see it that way."

ZW sighed: "Those are the people who have never known real love or happiness and I truly pity them. Just like in the Palace. All the women there have their sorrows and live lives of tragedy. The Ge Ge's and Ah Ge's are married off for political gain. Marriages such as ours are rare. If Qing-er had never met Xiao Jian, I wonder what would have happened to her. All the concubines fight for the attention of one man who can never give them the love they deserve. While I love and respect HAM, I don't think he will ever understand the hurt he causes…(after a pause, she added thoughtfully) Er Kang, don't you think it's strange? In a world in which women hold such little power, fathers try to receive the Emperor's goodwill through their daughters' success as a concubine?"

EK nodded: "That does seem quite counter-intuitive, doesn't it?" He chuckled, "In the end, perhaps even in this day and age it is you women who hold the powers after all."

ZW protested: "Don't make us all sound so manipulative. I prefer to think of women as partners of men. Who says power can't be shared?"

EK gently kissed her: "Yes my dear partner in love and in life."

ZW chuckled: "Oh you. You always know just the thing to say." Even so, she turned to him and let him kiss her once again.

_In XYZ and YQ's room_

Unlike ZW, XYZ was much too excited by the day's events to sit quietly. So, while YQ drank his tea, she paced the room and recalled with pride how they had saved a man's life. YQ was quite amused by her antics but was growing dizzy from all her pacing.

YQ: "XYZ, I'm glad we were able to save his life too. But we do have a larger problem to solve now…if Wang Da Ye is truly being poisoned, then we have to determine if his life is in danger. And if it is, then we must warn HAM so that he can send a new official here. I can't bear to see the common people suffer so."

At his words, XYZ finally stopped her pacing and sat down next to him. She reached for his hand: "YQ, you really care about the people don't you?"

YQ was surprised by her question: "Well, of course I do. As the son of the Emperor and as an official in court, it is my duty to care for the country."

XYZ shook her head: "That's not what I meant. You can care for the country and not care a whit for the people. You can settle disputes and find solutions for various policy problems for duty and for knowing you solved a puzzle but not care for the lives your decisions impact."

YQ nodded: "I see what you mean. And yes, XYZ, I do care for the people. It's something you brought to me life. I admit, before meeting you, I had been going through the motions out of duty and expectation. But you brought the people to life. You put me in contact with the people of this country and made me realize that they had thoughts and opinions just like me."

XYZ nodded: "Remember when ZW and I were heading for our beheading? Remember how the people were saying that we couldn't be killed because we represented the people? That the Emperor's favor on us was showing his love for the people? Well, I know you care about me, so that means you must care for the people too."

YQ chuckled at her simple logic and gave her a hug: "Yes, XYZ, I do care about you."

XYZ smiled but then drew back from his hug: "Alright, no more of this mushy stuff. We need to figure out a solution for this situation. It really is too bad YuZhen doesn't have a brother. If she had a brother like mine, we wouldn't have this problem."

YQ smiled again: "Are you volunteering your brother for governing?"

XYZ scoffed: "I think he would be amazing at it. It's too bad he didn't take the position when HAM offered him one. Then maybe he and Qing-er would be married by now. My silly brother and his insistence on freedom."

This time, YQ laughed outright: "XYZ! That's rather hypocritical coming from you, don't you think? You're the one who keeps harping on your freedom, little bird!"

XYZ grinned ruefully: "Hahaha, I suppose. But YQ, don't you agree?"

YQ nodded: "I do. I think XJ would be a great official. Goodness knows he'll be more fair and just than some of the ones we have right now."

XYZ nodded too: "See, you agree. Ah well, he's just stubborn."

YZ chuckled again: "Just like a certain sister of his…"

XYZ stuck out her tongue at him: "Yeah yeah. And you like to tease me just like a certain sister of yours!"

YQ replied with a wicked gleam in his eye: "Where do you think I learned it from if not ZW?"

XYZ playfully punched him: "Oh you!"

YQ laughed and retaliated by tickling her. XYZ shrieked and jumped out of her seat to try and run away but YQ just pulled her into his lap and held her close.

YQ: "Alright my wild little bird, no need to fly away right now. I need you to help me solve this problem."

XYZ looked at him wide-eyed.

YQ caught her gaze and asked: "What?"

XYZ just smiled and said: "You said you need my help."

YQ replied: "Of course I need your help, you silly. You come up with the best ideas!"

XYZ smiled even brighter and impulsively gave him a peck on the cheek: "I feel like I'm always the one needing your help; I'm glad you need my help too."

YQ hugged her and said: "My clever xiao yan zi (little swallow bird), I'll always need you and your out of the box thinking." He looked at her smiling face and tenderly kissed her and this time, XYZ made no effort to move away.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to detract from the plot for a bit and add a little interlude for each couple before they meet this mysterious Wang Da Ren. I think they deserve some focus time after being swept along by my plot. Besides, I think it's time we got inside their heads a little and discover their thoughts and feelings.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

_In SY and ET's room_

Like XYZ, SY was much too excited to sit still. She bustled around the room putting their things away until finally ET stopped her and made her sit at the living room table.

ET: "Sai Ya, stop. You must be tired. We've had a lot of adventures on this trip. Why don't you take this opportunity to rest a little?"

SY retorted: "Are you saying I can't handle a little traveling? When we were going to BeiJing did you once hear me complain?"

ET sighed: "No SaiYa, you know that's not what I meant."

SY's expression softened: "I know you just want to make sure I feel alright with our traveling companions. We weren't exactly the best of friends the last time we met."

ET nodded: "Yes. I'm glad that you and XYZ have become friends and that you've grown close to ZW and Qing-er as well."

SY smiled: "I really like all the girls. I can easily see how you could have fallen for XYZ now."

ET looked startled.

SY nodded: "If I take ZW and Qing-er as the pinnacle of what Manchu ladies should be like, than I can definitely see how XYZ's freshness and spirit would have drawn you to her. I mean, I think ZW and Qing-er are pretty atypical too. But you have to admit, they are more traditional still. They're flowers made from the fire opal my father showed me once; beautiful and polished but resilient and strong with an inner fire. They are much more independent than the other GeGe's I've met. But still, they exist within the dictates of your society. They are respectful and polite and hide their emotions in public settings. The reveal their inner fire to only their close friends and family and project an image of tranquility and duty. But XYZ, she wears her heart on her sleeve. She leaps without thinking or looking. She challenges those around her to be truthful and do the right things for the right reasons. She treats others as they treat her and won't turn the other cheek like ZW and Qing-er."

ET nodded: "You've hit it spot on. When Wu Ah Ge and I first met her properly, I was fascinated by her openness and bluntness. There was a certain innocence about her despite the hardships of her life. I wanted to protect her and preserve that innocence."

SY smiled: "I must say I agree with you. But ET, do you really think she can stay innocent forever? She's married to WAG, there are so many eyes in the Palace looking at her. If what you say about WAG is true, then she could very well become the next Empress. Do you really think she's suited for such a role? And if HS brings it up, you know WAG will refuse if it means giving up what he has with XYZ."

ET sighed: "I agree with you. I actually discussed this trip with my brother, especially in regards to HS's motives. He had just gotten his children back, why would he send them out again? Shouldn't he keep us close? Especially since ZW married my brother and doesn't live in the palace anymore, shouldn't he want to keep her in the city so that she can visit? We thought about it and decided that it may well be that this trip is a test for WAG to see how well he can handle dealing with the various issues that comes with ruling a nation. But we couldn't decide what this meant for XYZ. After they all left home, HS should know what XYZ means to YQ. If he is still determined to make WAG his heir, then he must take her into consideration."

SY: "Did you and EK really think that this trip is a test? (ET nodded.) Then mayhaps this is a test for XJ as well?"

ET looked at her curiously: "Why do you say that?"

SY: "Well, think about it, no matter how much HS or LFY might like XJ and want Qing-er to be happy, do you really think they will let her marry someone without position? I know XJ refused HS when HS first offered him a position. He'll most likely refuse to take the yearly examination as well. But Qing-er is still a Ge Ge. Even if she doesn't care, you know people in the Palace will talk if she marries a common school teacher."

ET replied thoughtfully: "You could very well be right. WAG told me that the test XJ took for his teaching license took a couple of days…I know that a common teaching exam can't take that long. If what you guess is correct…then perhaps XJ actually took the official yearly exam."

SY nodded: "I thought it odd that LFY would let Qing-er come on this trip and agreed so readily to let her be with XJ, especially given the hard time she gave XYZ and ZW regarding their marriages. But if this is their plan, then everything makes much more sense. If HS really wants WAG to be his heir, then mayhaps he has his eye on you, your brother, and XJ to be WAG's future advisors."

ET agreed: "I've always known that EK would someday take my father's place and I was the spare son. To be WAG's school mate was my honor, but my future was always dependent on WAG's future. Since I married you and was given the status of a prince, my future prospects changed. I acquired independence and power."

SY teased him: "Oh? So you owe me a big debt. However will you pay me back?"

ET hugged her: "I will treasure you my whole life and treat you like the princess you are."

SY hugged him back: "Then I am satisfied my prince."

Qing-er was putting her clothes away in the cupboard when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw XJ standing there. Before she could greet him, he hugged her close.

Qing-er stiffened in surprise and then relaxed and hugged him back.

XJ drew back just as suddenly: "Oh Qing-er, I'm so sorry! I must have startled you!"

Qing-er chuckled: "Yes, you did, but I must say, I didn't mind. Just...what brought that on?"

XJ laughed: "I scarcely know myself. It must be you, you make me loose all my control. I've always kept my emotions at bay but you bring all my feelings and make me lose all aspects of the mask I've so carefully cultivated."

Qing-er laughed at XJ: "Oh? We can't have that can we? How will you roam the world safely now?"

XJ smiled but said seriously: "I don't need to roam anymore, I've found home with you."

Qing-er smiled shyly at him but then said: "Did you want something?"

XJ broke out of his trance: "Oh! Yes! I saw a lovely pagoda in the garden and was wondering if you cared to join me?"

Qing-er nodded and he took her hand and led her away.

_In the pagoda_

Qing-er looked around at the various flowers: "Wow..you're right, this is quite beautiful. In the Palace, all the gardens are carefully planned out and planted according to plan. I have yet to see a garden such as this, where all the plants are allowed to grow willy-nilly and yet in such perfect harmony." So saying, she bent her head to smell one of the flowers on the vines that grew on the column supporting the pagoda.

XJ smiled at her wonder: "Looking at you like this is like this is like looking at a painting. None of the flowers can match your beauty."

Qing-er blushed but smiled at his praise.

XJ continued: "If you like this, just wait until we get to Da Li! There are fields of wildflowers just waiting for you to enjoy them! I brought you here to get a small taste of the beauty of my homeland."

Qing-er carefully let go of the flower and turned to look at XJ: "Thank you XJ. Thank you for showing me this garden. Thank you for taking me to your home."

XJ sat down next to her and held her hand: "My home is with you Qing-er. Da Li is the place I grew up and my homeland, but you are where my heart is."

Qing-er looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled: "XJ, there's something I need to tell you. I'm glad you're taking me to meet your godparents, but I'm worried. I told this to ZiWei and she recommended that I confide in you. XJ, what if…what if they don't like me?"

XJ looked at her worried face: "How can they not like you? You're so well-mannered, so intelligent, and so kind-hearted. You've made me so happy. Why in the word wouldn't they like you?"

Qing-er still looked worried: "What if..what if they hold my relations against me? What if they don't like that I'm related to HS?"

XJ patted her hand: "It'll be alright Qing-er. Besides, isn't it the plan to figure out just want on so many years ago? It might turn out they your family isn't my family's enemy after all. I think, ever since you told me your idea, I think I've settled in my mind that it's as you say and that someone else harmed my parents. There are so many evil-doers in the world, I of all people should know."

Qing-er sighed: "I noticed that. When we first met the villagers and they mentioned the possibility of torture, I saw your anguish but then your resignation. I can't imagine all the terrible things you must have seen in your wanderings."

To her surprise, XJ smiled: "I did. But I've seen some truly wonderful things. Especially since meeting XYZ and everyone in our large family. I've seen the true meaning of friendship, of family, of love. I think the philosophers had it right. There is a balance in the world. Where there is darkness, there must be light." He turned to her again: "You truly amaze me, Qing-er, you noticed my feelings? I thought I hid my thoughts quite well."

Qing-er nodded: "Of course I noticed. When it comes to you, I'm the one who pays the most attention. Besides, I've had a lot of practice observing others. In that Palace, if you don't pay close attention to those around you, then you would suffer. Life in the palace is not as wonderful as you imagine. Every moment, people struggle to grasp power and hold on to influence. I have the benefit of LFY's love, that is my protection. I am fortunate in that I don't have to share the favor. But all the royal concubines struggle to obtain even a tiny shred of HS's attention. Everyone has their place, even the servants. Lying, bribery, torture, it all happens there too. ZW experienced some of that when she entered the palace as XYZ's maid. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon. She had the fortune of HS's attention. So many other poor girls live in pain and fear, just counting down the days until they can leave the Palace. Other girls have been driven to suicide but received no attention. So, I'm not as innocent as you imagine me to be."

Her words chilled XJ: "I've never thought of it that way. I know there must be competition, but I didn't think the women would stoop so low. Aren't they all from important families? Didn't their fathers learn all about justice and ethics?"

Qing-er shook her head: "So what if they're from such backgrounds? More likely than not, they're taught since young to fight. If not for their own sake, then for their families. If HS favors them, then they bring good fortune to their families and their agendas as well."

XJ sighed: "So I was right in rejecting HS's offer? I can't imagine myself turning a blind eye to all the corruption."

Qing-er, however, took another view: "I don't know. Personally, I think you would be a great official. From the stories, you have friends in worlds both light and dark. I think you'd handle everything just fine. Besides, ZW told me that on the inspection tour, XYZ gave HS the idea to send under-cover agents around the country and report back on any corruption. I don't know if HS has followed through on that idea, but I think you would be an ideal candidate for the role. There's a certain frankness about you that gets people to tell you their secrets and enough mystique that people won't ask about your secrets."

XJ chuckled: "And based on what I've seen and heard of your abilities, I think you would make quite the spy as well…Qing-er, based on what you say of palace life, is XYZ safe there? Will all the competition hurt her? Was I right letting her marry YQ?"

Qing-er replied: "XYZ has this ability to get everyone to like her. You should have seen all the Ah Ge's and Ge Ge's kneel in front of HS when they begged for her life. Even all the Niang Niang's, Huang Hou, and LFY greet her with a smile. Personally, I think it's partially because she is who and her caring personality. I know Ling-Fei Niang Niang truly like her as a daughter. But I think others are nice to her because they see her marriage to WAG as removing a threat to their sons' chances of becoming Emperor. Additionally, XYZ also has no family and so does not have any hidden agendas."

XJ asked curiously: "What do you mean by the chances of becoming Emperor?"

Qing-er replied honestly: "It's been well known that HS had his eye on YQ to be his successor some day. All the concubines were jealous but couldn't do anything to hurt him. Even Huang Hou could do nothing but keep her thoughts in her mind. But now, they know WAG will never suit the role because he will never take a concubine after marrying XYZ. So, they think HS will pick someone else. The fight regarding that area can begin again."

XJ: "Who would have thought my sister could potentially disrupt the fate of a nation? While I am relieved that XYZ is safe, I can't help but hope that whoever is the successor will be good like YQ. He truly has the capabilities of being a good Emperor."

Qing-er nodded: "I think so too. But I don't think he would have been happy. Living your life for duty's sake isn't really a life at all. Besides, whoever HS picks, I'm sure he will have YQ tutor him and teach him to be a good Emperor."

XJ: "What about you Qing-er, do you wish that I were a court official?"

Qing-er laughed: "You silly. Why would I wish that? Then you wouldn't be you. I am worried though, that HS and LFY will force you to become one as a condition to our marriage. No matter if they like you, they still have to consider how it would look for me to marry someone without status. They must preserve face for the Royal Family."

XJ said thoughtfully: "The main reason I denied HS's request is because of the vengeance I sought. I couldn't bear the thought of working for the man who murdered my parents. But if our idea is correct, then I don't have that reason anymore. If HS does take XYZ's suggestion, then I think that role would suit me very well. Then you can have the status you deserve as well. I know you don't care about status, but I think it will make it easier for me to help the people if I had held some level of power."

Qing-er was surprised: "Really? You would consider it?"

XJ nodded: "Actually, I've thought about it for a while. When I took the examination for the teacher's license, I had my suspicions that the test was really the one for the yearly examination. But I decided not to say anything since I thought it might help ease our road to being together. Now I think maybe it's heaven's sign for a new path for me. What better way to fight corruption then hitting it from the inside?"

Qing-er: "And I will be by your side. You'll need someone to calm you, make sure you don't lose your temper, and not turn away true friends. We will be a team."

XJ nodded, drew her close, and said: "That we will, Xiao Fu Ren (Madam Xiao)."

Qing-er laughed: "Aren't you jumping the gun a little there?"

XJ shook his head: "I don't think so. I can't think of anyone better to hold that title."

So saying, he gently kissed her. Qing-er smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

When the eight friends went with YuZhen and Chun-er to meet her father, they were unprepared for the man who met with them. They had expected a frail and weak older gentleman but instead saw a man with a thoughtful face and kind eyes. His skin still retained the pallor of an invalid and his robes looked slightly too big on his frame, but the hands that held his book were steady.

At the sounds of their arrival, Wang Da Ye looked up and a genuine smile broke across his thin face. YuZhen took one look at her father and broke into sobs. Forgetting her manners, she ran to him and knelt at his feet. Wang Da Ye looked down at his daughter in tenderness and gently patted her head.

In a raspy voice, he said: "Yu-er, it's alright. See, your old father is still with you."

Chun-er went to her young mistress and gently helped her into a seat next to her father.

Chun-er: "Young mistress, I hope you will forgive my deception. Actually, the master has been slowly regaining his health for a while now."

The eight friends looked at each other in surprise while YuZhen looked in amazement at her father.

EK softly cleared his throat, causing Wang Da Ye to turn to his guests.

With YuZhen's help, he slowly got to his feet and gave a slight bow in their direction: "Honored guests, I apologize for the state of affairs in this city and the surrounding regions. I have not upheld HS's faith in me. I have not been well and sent word via reliable sources to the capital for help. I am glad that HS received my messages and sent you to help me. I believe I owe both you and my daughter some explanations. Please, take a seat. Chun-er, if you could bring some tea?"

Chun-er nodded and went on her errand.

YuZhen sat next to her father and clasped his hand; she still couldn't believe that he was well.

Wang Da Ye smiled at her reassuringly and embarked on his tale…

"Five years ago, my wife came to me and told me that she believed she was with child once more. Ever since having YuZhen, her health has never been the best and we had lost three children before they were born. So, I was both ecstatic and worried. We talked about it and decided that the best option was to keep it from everyone until we could be sure she was safe. As the months passed, however, she grew paler and paler until finally, she couldn't leave her bed one morning. My wife so loved to ride horses out into the countryside when she would check on the common people under our care and not being able to do so really shattered her spirits. By that point, we also couldn't hide it from YuZhen anymore. I brought in the best physicians and they told me that she wasn't with child but rather had a dangerous mass growing inside her. They couldn't do anything for her. That year, a famous physician from BeiJing happened to be traveling through and I begged him to examine her. He was able to give her some pain medication to ease her suffering but told me that the best thing to do was just enjoy what time I had left with her. Surprisingly, my darling wife took the news better than I did. She insisted that I carry on with my duties and take care of the people. That was when I began to take YuZhen on rides with me out into the country-side. It started out as my way of continuing my wife's legacy, but it became one of my favorite parts of my official duties. Two short months later, she slipped away from us. She had been so brave and so full of goodness until the very end…the entire region went into mourning for her."

Wang Da Ye paused in his telling. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Chun-er returned and gently set out the tea. YuZhen leaned her head on her father's shoulder, sharing the grief with him.

Taking a sip of his tea, Wang Da Ye continued: "Even though I had known her death was unavoidable, I still went into shock. I wouldn't see anyone but closeted myself in my study. Poor YuZhen, then only a child of 14, had to make arrangements for her own mother's funeral." He turned to his daughter and said softly: "I apologize, my dear child. You have grown up and matured faster than you should; you did not have a chance to fully enjoy your youth."

YuZhen smiled gently and shook her head.

Continuing this story, Wang Da Ye spoke: "I refused to eat or drink and became drastically ill. I lost awareness of the world until one day, I felt moisture on my hand and saw YuZhen's tears fall onto my bed. Then, something broke in me and I resolved to get better, if only for her sake. I began to take the medicine the physician from BeiJing prescribed and felt my strength returning. Then, one day, Official Li came to tell me that the physician had left to return to BeiJing. He did, however, bring me a new physician who he swore was knowledgeable about keeping me healthy. I believed him and started a new regiment. Initially, I did feel better, but then I was massively sick again. The weather was growing colder though, so I thought I had just caught a cold and didn't think much of it. But the cold always seemed to linger. Little by little, my strength left me. It wasn't noticeable day to day, but after a year, I couldn't leave my bed but just wanted to sleep all day long. I turned over my official duties to my advisors and thought that they would do a good job running the region. Another year passed and I was getting no better. Then, one day, YuZhen came to tell me that she had banned Official Li from the household. I was initially surprised, though I agreed with her stated reasons. She had never lied to me and I wanted to keep her safe. She is all I have left of my wife. However, her distress so worried me I forgot to take my medicine that whole week. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and summoned Chun-er to me for some explanations. Chun-er told me the truth. I was outraged; Chun-er had served my wife well and was like a sister to my Yu-er. Before her death, my wife and I had spoken many times about officially adopting her. I wanted to do something about the situation but was too weak. But without the medicine in my system, I could think clearly again. I began to suspect Official Li's motives. Instead of drinking my medicines, I would pour it into the plant holder in my room. By that point, I think Official Li thought I was under his command enough that he didn't have anyone watch me drink my medicines. Just in case, however, I ordered that no servant was to see me besides Chun-er and that I would be spoken to only on one side of a screen. Over time, as I grew stronger, I noticed that the plant was starting to wither; I had proof of his treachery. Even so, my recovery was slow. For the next two years, Chun-er took care of me. I bade her keep my condition secret from YuZhen, just in case I relapsed. I also sent a letter, without Official Li's knowledge, to the capital. I am glad HS responded and sent you to help an old fool like me."

The silence that greeted his story was broken by YuZhen. She turned to her friend and asked: "Why did you not tell me?"

Chun-er looked at her young mistress sadly: "I am so sorry, Mistress. I so wanted to, but the master forbade me. I didn't want to give you any false hopes."

As YuZhen continued to stare at her, Wang Da Ye broke in: "My dear child, please don't blame Chun-er. It is I who should apologize. I let you suffer alone for these many years. You've had unnecessary burdens heaped onto your young shoulders."

YuZhen turned to her father and shook her head: "No, Ah Ma. It's my fault. If I had only been born a boy; I could have taken over your duties for you…"

Wang Da Ye hugged his daughter close: "No my dear child. You have been braver and stronger than any man."

Touched by both the story and the scene before them, XYZ, ZW, SY, and Qing-er found themselves sniffling into their handkerchiefs. Even EK, ET, YQ, and XJ were moved.

XJ interrupted the moment, however, by asking: "Wang Da Ye. What do you plan to do now?"

Father and daughter separated from their embrace. Wang Da Ye answered: "I had hoped that HS would send a replacement. Did he not send you for that reason?"

Recalling their earlier conversation, ET and SY glanced thoughtfully at each other.

YQ, puzzled, replied: "No, I'm afraid HAM had made no mention of this trouble to us…"

Seeing the disappointed look on Wang Da Ye's face, XYZ quickly broke in: "But rest assured, we'll think of a solution."

ZW nodded: "Wang Da Ye, I think the important thing right now is that you make a full recovery. You are still young and have many years ahead of you."

Wang Da Ye, however, sighed: "That may be, but I feel like I have failed the people who put their trust in me. Chun-er has told me of the troubles in the region and I can't help but feel responsible. I am the one who put those monsters in power. Now, I just want a quiet life of retirement"

Qing-er shook her head: "No, Wang Da Ye. It is not your fault. Evil doers will always find a way to do evil deeds. You had no way of knowing."

ET spoke up: "But if you truly desire a quiet life, perhaps you can designate an heir? Did you or your wife have any siblings? Perhaps one of YuZhen's cousins would fit the role? HS can surely send a new official, but mayhaps someone from this region will earn the trust of the people better."

Wang Da Ye answered him: "No. Unfortunately not…I was an only child."

At this point, YuZhen suddenly remembered what Chun-er had told her earlier: "Father…what about my cousin Xing-er?"

Wang Da Ye looked startled: "Xing-er? You still remember him? But we haven't seen him in years!"

SY was intrigued: "Who is this Xing-er?"

YuZhen quickly explained: "He's the son of my mother's older sister. She had disobeyed her parents and ran away with a commoner whom she fell in love with. Since that day, her parents refused to speak of her existence and pretended that she had passed away. My mother, however, never gave up on her. After marrying, my mother used various resources to found her and would secretly visit her. Whenever my father and I rode out into the country, we always made sure to pay a visit."

Wang Da Ye nodded: "I always remember, he's a good boy. He was always such a hard worker, both in the farm work and in learning all that your aunt had to teach him. But Yu-er…we don't know if he is still nearby…I would have expected your aunt to pressure him to go to BeiJing to take the yearly exam."

YuZhen shook her head: "No, Ah Ma. While you were…indisposed…Aunty and uncle both became sick. Aunty passed away. While Uncle can still function, he can no longer till the land. So, Xing-er had to take over the farm. Of course, I haven't seen him since your sickness since I haven't been able to leave the city by Official Li's orders. But he managed to sneak a note into the city via one of the orphanage children."

Wang Da Ye sighed: "It seems I have missed much in my illness."

XYZ was excited by the prospect of a possible heir: "Wang Da Ye, do you really think Xing-er would be a good replacement?"

Wang Da Ye nodded: "Yes. Unless he has drastically changed in the past five years…But the problem is we don't know if he's willing to take the position. While I would love for him to take over, I do not feel right forcing the situation upon him. Despite all his education, there is still much to learn about governing. Besides, while I have recovered somewhat, I am not at my full strength. So I can't go look for him. Also, I'm not quite ready to make Official Li aware of my recovering health yet and any attempt to search for Xing-er will certainly arouse his suspicions…"

YQ thoughtfully asked: "Perhaps we can look for him for you? Now that Official Li knows of our real identities, we can pretend that we are indeed doing an inspection for the Emperor. If you would just tell us how to find Xing-er, I'm sure we can talk to him for you."

Wang Da Ye nodded: "Thank you WAG, that does seem a reasonable course of action…"

Chun-er, who had stayed quiet until this point, suddenly spoke up: "But Lao Ye, you don't have to look for him at all!"

Blushing under the gaze of so many people, she quickly apologized: "Chun-er is sorry to speak out of turn…"

YuZhen, however, reached out to her friend: "No Chun-er, it is quite alright. You're part of this family. I wish Ah Ma and E Niang had thought to tell me of their plans to adopt you earlier. You really would have been my sister."

Chun-er knew that her friend meant the gesture also as forgiveness for not telling her about the master's health. She smiled gratefully and nodded.

EK spoke up: "What did you mean we don't need to look for him?"

YuZhen smiled: "That question I can answer as well. Seeing my father well again, even if not completely, almost made me forget my news…the young man you helped save, that's Xing-er. I couldn't tell because of his condition and because I haven't seen him in so long…but it's definitely Xing-er!"

The travelers looked puzzled.

XYZ asked: "But YuZhen, the young man's name isn't Xing-er at all. We met his father before arriving in the city and his name is Zhao Yuan."

YuZhen nodded: "Yes. That's my cousin's given name. But because he carries a star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder, he's always been called Xing-er."

ZW gasped: "You mean…your cousin's actually in the manor right now?"

YuZhen happily nodded.

Wang Da Ye drew in a shaky breath: "YuZhen, are you sure? How did he come to be here?"

YuZhen nodded: "Yes. Chun-er even saw his birthmark."

Blushing, Chun-er nodded and clarified: "I was present when the physician examined him. He had scars across much of his back, but yes, I'm certain of it."

Wang Da Ye let out a hearty laugh: "Well, honored travelers, it seems you have brought good fortune with you! HS has sent his miracle workers to us! Thank you!"

He made to kneel in front of the travelers but ZW immediately stopped him: "No, Wang Da Ye, you need to take care of yourself. Now that Xing-er has been found, we need both of you to recuperate so that we can set things to rights."

EK agreed with his wife: "Yes, Wang Da Ye. Please don't over exert yourself. You still need to guide the young man to be a great official."

XJ, however, added thoughtfully: " I still think YQ is correct though, we need to maintain the upper hand in this situation. We must somehow remove Official Li from power to pave the road for your successor."

XYZ scoffed: "Well, that's simple. ZW and I both have the golden medallions. Besides, YQ is WAG, he is the highest ranking person we have here. Certainly we can forcibly cancel his position."

Qing-er shook her head: "No, XYZ, it's not that simple. Blunt force won't work in this situation. We also need to figure out just how deep and wide his influence runs. It will do no good to remove him only to have another snake head grow back in his place."

XJ nodded in agreement: "Qing-er's spoken my exact thoughts. This situation will have to be handled delicately…"

EK nodded: "I agree. But I think we also need to find out Xing-er's opinion about all this. If he would much rather not become the heir, then we will still need to tell HS and have a new official sent here. That will take time, perhaps too much time."

ET agreed with his brother: "EK is right. But I still think WAG's words have merit. I think we really just need to make it obvious that we're here on the Emperor's orders to look over the state of affairs in the region."

SY thoughtfully looked at YuZhen: "YuZhen, you have the most experience keeping these officials at bay. Do you think they'll allow us to just take over?"

YuZhen was thoughtful: "I think the largest obstacle is Official Li. From what I can tell, the rest of them just follow his lead. As long you hold on to your golden medallions, I don't foresee any difficulties. I would recommend, however, that the girls stay in the manor with me. If Official Li can stoop low enough to poison my father, then certainly he might try to harm them and use them as bargaining chips. As far as I know, the manor's guards are still loyal to my father; they should keep us safe in here."

EK nodded: "Yes. The girls' safety is definitely a priority. So, I think it would be best if one of us stayed with them at all times, even within the manor. XJ, would you mind serving as their bodyguard? We need WAG because of his status and ET and I must serve as bodyguards to keep up appearances. This is not about status, but safety."

XJ nodded: "Of course. And based on what I've seen of XYZ and SY's abilities, I think they can help protect YuZhen, Chun-er, and Wang Da Ye as well."

XYZ smiled gratefully smiled at her brother for his recognition of her skills.

Wang Da Ye nodded: "I will gladly write up an official script to declare my intention to temporarily turn over all power in this region to WAG. Thankfully, I never gave an official document to the others."

WAG nodded: "Then we had best prepare each step carefully. I don't mind keeping up appearances but we must be careful and act as a unit."

YuZhen added: "Father, I think it best if we keep your growing health a secret still. Chun-er, would you mind making sure Cousin Xing-er is safe? While I don't think Official Li knows about this family secret, we would do well to be cautious. I can take care of my Father in the meantime."

Chun-er nodded her agreement: "Yes mistress."

The solemn moment was broken by a low grumbling noise.

XYZ smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to look at her: "Sorry…all this planning has made me rather hungry…"

As everyone laughed, YQ said: "Trust XYZ to keep us lighthearted in the most serious of situations."

With a smile, Chun-er left to arrange dinner for everyone.

Wang Da Ye looked around the group: "Thank you everyone. I am forever in your debt. I thank HS for sending you to my aid."


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, YQ, EK, and ET, accompanied by guards that were still loyal to Wang Da Ye, walked with great dignity into the local official's work place. YQ carried himself like the true prince he was while EK and ET easily fit into the role of bodyguards.

Before Official Li could protect, EK unrolled HS's letter regarding full cooperation for the travelers and proclaimed in his official voice:

"Huang Shang yo zhi (by royal command of the Emperor), the Royal Fifth Prince Aisin-Gioro Yongqi is traveling South on an official inspection tour. Full cooperation is expected of all officials of all regions. The Prince brings with him two beloved Princesses of the Emperor and other honored guests. Their words are to be treated as law. All efforts must be made to ensure the success of their journey. Anyone who dares to reject their authority will suffer immense consequences." He closed the letter and proclaimed: "Long live the Emperor!"

ET next stepped up and dropped a roll of paper on the table in front Official Li: "Here you will find an official script written in Wang Da Ye's hand and sealed with his House Seal. He has generously followed HS's orders and given full and complete authority to his Royal Fifth Prince Aisin-Gioro Yongi."

YQ sternly looked at Official Li and said with all the arrogance and power he could muster: "I believe you are in my seat."

The other minor officials broke into hushed whispers at this blatant show of power. Official Li felt himself break into a cold sweat but refused to appear daunted by the royal bearing of the three young men.

He spoke in a simpering voice: "Your royal highness. Your humble servant believes that Wang Da Ye has been unwell. But he has entrusted the running of the province to my humble self these past few years. Your humble servant is sure that no inspection is needed."

ET glared at the official: "How dare you speak back to His Royal Highness! Down on your knees and pay him the proper respect!"

Official Li trembled but followed suit.

YQ likewise glared at the cowering man in front of him: "Hmmp. No need? Ha! You dare threaten HZGG with imprisonment yesterday. Not only is she my wife but she is also a beloved daughter of the Emperor. Just for that you ought to be punished. And sending a man to his death without a proper trial, what kind of a government are you running here! You have sullied the name of my father and violated the trust of our people. Guards, seize him! I want him in prison within the hour. I'll deal with him once I've cleared up all the mess he has caused!"

Official Li immediately kow-towed but to no avail; soon his pleads begins faded from hearing as the guards roughly dragged him away.

The disturbance gone, YQ solemnly walked up to the official seat and with great dignity took his seat. He slammed the wooden wedge on the table: "Now, what have you all to say for yourselves?"

The minor officials all bowed down and kow-towed. One of the older ones replied bravely: "Your Royal Highness, we beg your forgiveness. We had no choice but to follow Official Li's stance. He held many of our sons prisoner and threatened many of our daughters."

YQ said with great anger: "Qi you ci li (What kind of logic is that?). How could you all allow a mere advisor hold such sway over you? Fetch me the list of current prisoners immediately!"

A moment later, the list was brought and EK handed it to YQ for perusal.

YQ carefully looked it over and his expression grew stormier: "I do not see the names of your sons on this paper! But I do see the names of some of your fellow officials. You people disgust me! Guards, release those officials and throw these worthless worms into their cells! Let them have a taste of their own medicine!"

Ignoring the officials' protests, YQ declared: "I hereby official declare the city's curfew and all prisoner movements null and void. All prisoners will have their cases reviewed by me personally. EK and ET, by my orders, you are to go around the city and gather all complaints of the people against Official Li. We will see just how deep this corruption runs. Court is adjourned!"

EK and ET bowed and replied in unison: "Shi, we will obey."

With that, the three young men walked out and began to gather evidence from the people.

News of the shift in power spread like wildfire throughout the city and the region. Citizens who were scared to speak up before found their voice. Over the next few days, the list of the corruption and crimes grew steadily longer. After the imprisonment of the corrupt officials, XJ joined the other three men in perusing through all the different cases. YQ, EK, ET, and XJ found themselves working from sunrise to sunset to settle complaints that had been neglected. They ate when they could and would return to Wang manor exhausted every evening. Every victim added more fuel to their fury. One of their largest findings was that Official Li had been squirreling money away from the people and putting it into his own personal accounts. YQ had all his assets seized and the valuables redistributed as restitution for all the victims. Some of the imprisoned minor officials also recovered and returned to work, thankful for their release from prison. It seemed that Official Li had imprisoned anyone who remained loyal to Wang Da Ye. He did not order their death because their families remained powerful but he used their imprisonment as leverage in keeping their families silent. These officials were carefully screened by YQ, EK, ET, and XJ to ensure their reliability prior to returning to work.

Finally, after two long weeks of hard work, the influx of complaints slowed to a normal level, the four young men took a brief break and joined their loved ones and new friends for dinner in the Wang manor.

XYZ, ZW, and SY fussed over their husbands and continuously filled their bowls with food. Qing-er likewise fussed over XJ, causing him to smile tiredly and thank her, addressing her as 'Xiao Fu Ren.' When the others heard his nickname for her, they teased the two mercilessly. Qing-er blushed but persisted in her fussing.

Wang Da Ye looked at their tired faces and shook his head: "I can tell how bad things are from all the work you four have been doing. I am so very sorry that I have let things slide so much."

YQ shook his head: "No, Wang Da Ye, you had no way of knowing. I'm just glad you sent your letter to HAM when you did. I think things are more manageable now."

EK likewise added: "Besides, it provided a good chance for house cleaning. I think we addressed cases from even before your sickness. It seems Official Li had all this planned for a long time."

ET nodded: "He's been building up his personal funds to bribe minor officials and other businessmen of the city for years. In a way, it's good, since it gave us a chance to repay the victims without emptying the city's treasury."

XJ took a sip of tea and asked: "Any news regarding Xing-er?"

YuZhen shook her head: "Not much, I'm afraid. He has woken up and is recovering well. Chun-er has been taking good care of him. The good news is that he does remember us and that we're family. But he's not sure if he is fit to be the heir. He worries that he lacks the experience."

Wang Da Ye: "I keep telling him that I would guide him but he still worries that he will not be able to do good for the people."

Despite this news, XJ smiled: "I think that's actually a good sign. I would have been more worried if he had jumped at the chance. His concerns show that he is a thoughtful person and is truly concerned about the people."

SY added thoughtfully: "It may be that XJ is correct. My father once said that sometimes, a reluctant leader is the best one. He is not drawn in by power but by a genuine need to help others. He once tested my brothers by asking them to choose from a selection of goods. He knew that the ones who chose the gold and jewels lusted after wealth, the ones who chose weapons would cause bloodshed, but the one who chose the livestock truly understood the ways of our people."

ET: "Yes, I've heard him say that as well. It reminds me of when we were children, EK, and Er Niang and Ah Ma had us pick certain items to predict our future fortunes. Of course, I think SY's father's actions were much more logical."

Wang Da Ye sighed: "Be that as it may. If Xing-er remains reluctant, I still cannot force him to accept."

Qing-er spoke up: "Is he well enough to join the four of them in their daily dealings? If it is experience he is worried about, why not acquire some now? I think it would be good for him to see how to deal with corruption as well."

ZW agreed: "The best way to learn is by doing. How can he know if he is fit or not without trying?"

Even XYZ nodded: "It's like that story you told me, Qing-er, about the fox and the grapes. How can he know if the grapes are sour or sweet without first trying them?"

YuZhen looked at her father: "What do you think Ah Ma? Is Xing-er well enough to try?"

Wang Da Ye smiled: "Well, as all of you so kindly pointed out, we won't know until we try and ask him. You four are tired, why don't you rest now and I will speak with him."

The four friends nodded gratefully and returned to the mound of food their loved ones had piled in their bowels.

00000000000000000000

That evening, Qing-er found XJ playing his flute in the pagoda. She silently waited for him for conclude his song before asking: "Should you not be resting?"

XJ turned towards her and smiled a little: "I find a lot of rest in my music. And being able to see you helps me relax as well."

Qing-er blushed but asked: "How goes the work, really?"

XJ sighed: "Slowly, actually. In all my wanderings, I mostly dealt with individual cases, but this (he shook his head), this is beyond the scope of anything I've encountered."

Qing-er nodded: "How are you doing?"

XJ: "I'm doing well. I'm learning a lot from YQ, EK, and ET actually. I used to think that anyone of high status was a spoiled gentleman who had never done an honest day's work, but from all their work for the people of this city and region, I can tell how many responsibilities they shoulder back in BeiJing as well. YQ might not be good for drying grain or chopping wood, but he certainly knows his way with policy and philosophy. EK and ET too; the three of them are a good team."

Qing-er: "I'm glad to hear that. But XJ, what about you? Are the grapes bitter or sweet?"

Remembering XYZ's comment from earlier, XJ chuckled: "Me? I'm grateful to be part of the team. It's intriguing to put all my academic trainings to practice. I don't often have a chance to do so."

Seeing the relived look on her face, he added: "You've been worried?"

Qing-er: "Well, yes. I fear that this work is more cerebral and while you have a wonderful mind, I always think of you more as a man of action."

XJ replied: "That is true. But I can't underestimate the power of words. After all, that's what supposedly got my father into trouble. I'll just think of it as practice, just in case I need to become an official to make you my Xiao Fu Ren."

Qing-er smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. Content, the two basked in the fragrance of the flowers around them and the warm glow of their love.


	38. Chapter 38

That evening, Wang Da Ye also had a serious discussion with Xing-er regarding the idea of him accompanying the other young men as their dealt with the region's problem. While hesitant at first, Xing-er agreed to give it a try. So, the next morning, he accompanied the other four young men to court. While he only observed the first few cases, he became a much more vocal participant as the day passed. The other four were much impressed with his drive to listen to both halves of a case, his insistence on having credible evidence, and the honesty and integrity he showed.

When the last case was dismissed, YQ addressed Xing-er: "Xing-er, I understand your hesitance to rule, but based on what I've seen today, you were almost born for the job. Your background as a common farmer grounds you in reality; you can truly relate to the day-to-day challenges of the people. But you are also well trained in justice and philosophy. I believe you have the making of a good official."

EK, ET, and XJ nodded. XJ added: "A skill I have picked up in my wanderings is the ability to read people. And from my observations, I'd have to say YQ is right in his assessments. You show great impartiality and patience. Your thoroughness has truly impressed me the most."

Xing-er bowed gratefully: "I thank you, honored guests, for your praise. But the credit really must go to my dearly departed mother for all her guidance. Even though she had left her life of luxury to be with my father, she never gave up the teachings of her upbringing. She made sure to instill in me strict morals. Thanks to the secret support of my aunt and uncle, I was also able to receive a thorough education. But for the illness that took my mother, I would have gone to the capital to for the yearly exam."

EK nodded: "Yes, your cousin told us. For sake of formality, I'm sure the four of us and the girls can come up with an exam to test your skills. I know ZiWei and Qing-er can come up with some quite difficult questions. That is…if you have decided to accept the position?"

Xing-er replied thoughtfully: "Before today, I wasn't quite sure if I have the ability. But based on the feedback I have received, I think I'm willing to give it a try as long as uncle is willing to guide me for a few years so that I may benefit from his wisdom. No matter your praise, I am still young and inexperienced."

ET smiled: "It is your sense of humility that led to us giving you this chance today. I'm glad you're willing to be taught."

YQ clapped his hands: "Very well. Let us return to the manor to share the good news. I find that my stomach is telling me that it's time for dinner."

XJ shook his head: "It seems my sister has been a bad influence on you."

Laughing, the five young men left for the manor. Xing-er marveled at the easy friendship the others shared. On the surface, they appeared to be four well-off gentlemen without a care in the world. But based on his observations during the day, he could tell that they each had a hidden depth. The amount of understanding they had of the commoner's life reminded him of the stories he had heard regarding the two princesses and he couldn't help but marvel at EK and YQ and their willingness to lead a simple life just as his mother had done. As he listened to the friends joke, he silently vowed to do their praise justice and bring honor to them and to his departed mother.

000000000000000000000000000

Xing-er passed the exam that the ZiWei, Qing-er, Yongqi, and ErTai set with flying colors. He also did well on the martial arts portion via sparring with Er Kang and Xiao Jian. While not strong enough the beat the two young men, he nonetheless held his own. XYZ, insistent on not meaning left out, decided to test Xing-er on his knowledge of the common people. She came up with riddles and scenarios that forced Xing-er to remember everything from the typical price of rice to common insults used by the Han people. When YQ asked her about the insults, she just retorted: "Of course he needs to know these! How else is he going to know if he's doing a good job or not? It's not like someone's going to walk up to him and insult him using cheng-yu (proverbs), is it?" YQ had to admit she had a point and quickly wrote a letter to his father about the situation, their actions, and XYZ's idea for possible inclusion in future yearly exams. SY, meanwhile, found that she quite enjoyed working with YuZhen and Chun-er in the city's orphanage. She missed her daughter and found that help with the children helped lessen the pain.

During this time, Wang Da Ye recovered well enough to attend court with Xing-er and agreed with the travelers' assessment that Xing-er would do well. Xing-er also had his father brought to the manor. When everything had been explained to him, he lost the initial animosity he had and praised his son for his elevation in status. He and Wang Da Ye reconnected after the years apart and it was a common sight to see the two relaxing in the gardens or fishing by the lake together.

Two weeks passed until the travelers had been in the city for a month and XJ started to feel the call of home again. Wang Da Ye insisted on a farewell banquet for the travelers. The whole city celebrated the good fortunes the friends had brought: the returning health of Wang Da Ye, the hope of a new heir who was one of their own, and the removal of the dark cloud of oppression and fear. So it was amidst cheering crowds that the friends left to continue their journey.

00000000000000000000000000000

XYZ was in high spirits as they travelled further towards Da Li. Even at the Inn they stopped in at night, her happiness did not dim.

XYZ: "We did another good deed! I'm glad I got to use the medallion HAM gave us for something good. ZW used hers to give HHNN and RMM another chance to become better people and I used mine to get rid of a rotten official. I'm just too excited!"

YQ laughed: "Yes, XYZ, I'm happy as well. HAM hates corruption and incompetency; I'm glad we were able to fix everything."

ZW spoke up: "That Xing-er, he's certainly a marvel. I'm glad Wang Da Ye has such a nephew. But I must say, I think YuZhen still impressed me the most."

Saiya agreed: "And that Chun-er. The two of them make such a good team. In my days with them at the orphanage, I can see how caring they are. They also have the means and the organizational power to make truly important changes. I really hope Xing-er will consult with them regarding the people's needs."

ET nodded: "I'm sure he will. Xing-er struck me as a very open minded person. From the way he spoke of his mother, I can tell he's not one simply to dismiss women. Besides, I don't think Wang Da Ye will stand by and let him ignore YuZhen's opinions."

XJ: "I must say that I'm also very impressed with you three, YQ, EK, and ET. I feel honored to have been able to work alongside you three to put everything to rights."

EK shook his head: "Don't be so humble, XJ, you did your share of the work too. YQ said that Xing-er seemed born for the role. Well, I must say you're not so bad yourself. It is a pity that you rejected HS's offer…"

Hearing those words, Qing-er and XJ shared a secret smile before XJ replied: "I may have rejected HS's offer then, but I might have reason to accept it if he offers again…"

XYZ gasped: "Ge (older brother), really? You are serious?"

XJ nodded: "This is as good a time as any to announce my decision. Yes, Qing-er and I discussed it and if I have to become an official to marry her, well, I guess that is my lot in life."

Qing-er smiled teasingly: "And such an awful lot it is…you only get to right more wrongs and make sure justice prevails."

XYZ cheered while YQ said: "That is wonderful news indeed! HAM could definitely use men like you to ensure peace in this nation. Qing-er, I must thank you for ensuring that our dynasty is able to have men like XJ to serve it."

Qing-er blushed but smiled nonetheless.

ET spoke up: "Our dynasty is it? YQ, you know you very well might be the next Emperor. Are you sure you're not being selfish and keeping all the talent for yourself as well?"

At his words, the group suddenly grew silent. Even though they each knew the truth in ET's words, no one had dared utter them for fear of XYZ's reaction. SY looked at ET in concern, worried that he had spoken too soon regarding the matter.

XYZ broke the silence: "Oh, ET, don't be silly! Who knows who the next Emperor will be? It could very well be 15-Ah-Ge! I know HAM likes YQ, but HAM is going to live for a long, long time."

Still, ZW looked worriedly at her long-time friend and beloved sister: "XYZ, I too hope HAM is going to be with us for a while, but you saw with your own eyes the troubles when an heir is not indicated…and from what I've heard, it seems almost a matter of course that it will be YQ…I never wanted to say anything, but now that ET has voiced it…"

Qing-er added: "Did you ever wonder why HHNN treated YQ so coldly or why she treated you and ZW so badly? Part of it is because of status. When you first came to the Palace, she and Ling Fei Niang Niang were already at odds for HS's favor. She also wanted her son, 12-Ah-Ge, to become Emperor. She thought that since she was Empress it would be for sure. But HS continued to treat WAG with favor. She couldn't do anything to him or Ling Fei without raising suspicion, but she could treat you and ZiWei badly since by extension it would hurt YQ and Ling Fei. And, since Ling Fei is EK's aunt, she could hurt the Fu family by extension. It was a matter of control really. XYZ, I know none of us wanted to tell you this truth, but it is something you and YQ will have to face…"

Even SY broke in: "And from what I know of you Manchu people's customs, then YQ will need a wife from a good family."

XYZ's expression grew somber at these words. Seeing her distress, YQ spoke up: "XYZ, don't worry. Please don't worry about it. HAM knows how I feel about you. Ever since we ran away together, he's known that I cannot accept any other women in my life. Even if he wants me to be the heir, I don't want it."

XYZ shook her head: "But YQ, think of all the good you could do…"

YQ quickly grasped her hands and said earnestly: "XYZ, please don't worry." But XYZ broke away and stood up "Please, let me go think by myself." So saying, she left for the girls' room.

Looking at each other worried, the other three girls quickly bid their loved ones goodnight to join her.

YQ looked the door and sighed.

ET hastily apologized: "I'm so sorry YQ. I shouldn't have said anything."

YQ shook his head: "No. You were right to bring it up. And ZW was right in that it's something that must be discussed. I just didn't think it would be now or so soon…"

XJ said: "YQ. I happen to think you would make a good Emperor. I had my doubts when we were running for our lives. It seemed that EK look leadership most of the time. But this time traveling with you, especially during the Wang Da Ye case, I have had my eyes opened. Nonetheless, I have my sister to consider. I cannot sit by and let her be hurt."

YQ replied: "Thank you, XJ. Your opinion means a lot to me. But really, you don't need to worry; I have no plans of causing XYZ sadness. Ever since I realized I loved her, I knew I wouldn't be suited for the position of heir. Growing up as I do in the Palace, I have seen the fighting and competition that goes on. I have no wish to subject XYZ to any of that."

ET hesitantly added: "There was another thing…SY and I had been discussing…We think that this trip might have been a test of your ability to rule and our ability to advice. XJ, while I am glad you're willing to become an official for Qing-er, SY and I thought that maybe you wouldn't have been given much of a choice…"

XJ sighed: "I have realized that as well. I knew the test I took for the teaching license was the yearly exam, or some version of it. But really, Qing-er and I discussed it. I think even without a position, I've been rooted. But this discussion isn't about me. EK, what do you think? You've been silent so far?"

EK nodded: "ET, your thought has crossed my mind as well. Especially when Wang Da Ye mentioned that he had sent a letter to the capital for aid/replacement. But I didn't think HS would still persist in testing YQ, especially given that he allowed the marriage to XYZ to occur. No matter how much HS likes her, he knows what would be expected of the heir and the heir's wife. And XYZ, even though her heart's in the right place, will not fulfill that role and will not be accepted by the other powerful, more traditional, families. HS is more practical than that. Even if he had his eye on Yongqi, he should know better now."

YQ: "No matter what, HAM will need to discuss this topic with me first. I must agree to it as well. Even if a reluctant leader is sometimes the best one, I think in this case he will not force the issue. Besides, I plan on offering to train the heir, whoever he is, so that HAM still gets part of his wish. I have so many brothers; I refuse to believe that none of them will be suited for the job. Some of them are quite young, like 12-Ah-Ge and 15-Ah-Ge. We'll just have to see. No matter what the expectations are, I will not be the heir. I just hope XYZ realizes that…"


	39. Chapter 39

_In the girls room_

When the other girls entered the room, they saw XYZ sitting forlornly at the table with an untouched cup of tea in front of her. Gently, they sat around the table.

ZW reached across the table and tugged on XYZ's hand to get her attention: "XYZ, are you alright?"

XYZ snapped out of her daze and looked gratefully at her friends: "I'm…I don't know…"

SY also looked at her friend in concern: "XYZ, I'm sorry. ET shouldn't have mentioned it…"

XYZ shook her head: "No. Qing-er was right, it's something I should have seen coming. While she was tutoring me, we didn't just cover language, but also some history and culture and, well, rules of palace life. Most of which I don't agree with and I still think they're all stupid, but …" She sighed.

Qing-er wrapped her arms around XYZ: "Oh XYZ, I taught all of that to you not to cause you sadness and pressure but so that you can understand YQ's opinions and upbringing better. I just wanted to help protect you by informing you of how others see you."

XYZ nodded: "I know Qing-er, I know your good intents. ZW, don't be so worried. I'm alright. Ever since you left the palace, I've had more time to think by myself. Qing-er and my brother visits, but I still have plenty of free time on my hands. I don't think I'm the same XYZ you first met. Living with YQ has taught me to think about the consequences of my actions. I just want to be worthy of him…"

ZW smiled gently: "Silly XYZ, YQ has never considered you unworthy of him."

XYZ sighed: "So he has told me. But…I really think he would be a good Emperor, and I don't want to take that away from him, from this country."

SY asked carefully: "But XYZ, do you think he would be happy?"

XYZ looked startled: "What do you mean?"

SY: "Well. I know YQ is a very talented individual. He's also a very disciplined and moral person, which are both attributes a good ruler needs. But do you think he would be happy in the role? Do you think he wants it?"

XYZ replied thoughtfully: "Why wouldn't he? He's born for the role, for power."

Qing-er, however, shook her head: "That's just it, XYZ. Even if he is, he would be doing it out of duty. I grew up with EK, ET, and YQ. And as children, I always remember him as being a dutiful child. I don't know how much you know, but Yu Fei, his mother, was not one of the favored concubines. But HAM loved Yong-qi and so she was able to have a relatively good life. Yongqi loved his mother and would make sure to excel so that he could make her proud and give her some happiness in life. When she passed away, he seemed to lock himself into the role of the dutiful son. He didn't play with us anymore. When I became occupied with caring for LFY, I didn't see him as often. But EK and ET told me that he seemed much too solemn and didn't smile or laugh much anymore. That is…until he met you. "

XYZ looked at Qing-er: "Really? How come he never told me?"

Qing-er sighed: "YQ is not used to sharing his feelings. None of us royal children are. It's how we were brought up, to respect our elders and perform as expected; to be dutiful. Perhaps before you walked into his life, he would have gone on with his duties and fulfilled HS, LFY, and Yu Fei Niang Niang's wishes. But now…"

XYZ: "So it's my fault! ZW, you were right. Falling in love with me was the worst thing that could have happened to him!"

ZW shook her head at the distress XYZ was showing: "No, dear sister, I was wrong. You have changed him for the better. You brought the human side out of him. One cannot go through life woodenly like a wind-up toy, always living it for others."

XYZ still insisted: "But…"

SY shook her head as well: "No buts. XYZ, I think this is a topic you will need to discuss with YQ. Figure out what he wants."

XYZ: "Gah. Why does everything have to be so complicated? What if he wants to be emperor? What then? SY, what you say is true. He would need a wife from a good family." Tears started running down her face as another thought came to her: "Wife! He would have multiple wives! I know that is the norm. I know I had once tried to catch the red ball for him. But now, it makes me so very scared. I can't share him with anyone else. I just can't."

The other girls all hugged her.

ZW: "No one's asking you to. Listen to SY, talk to YQ, alright? He must be worried sick. And trust him. Based on what Qing-er has said, I don't think you will have much to worry."

Just then, the girls heard a knock at the door and YQ voice said: "XYZ? Are you alright?"

Qing-er opened the door for him. Seeing XYZ's teary face, YQ felt a pang to his heart. He rushed to her side: "XYZ! Please don't cry. You're so brave normally, please, don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

The other three girls looked at each and silently left the couple alone.

XYZ hugged YQ tightly: "YQ...I can't lose you. I don't want to share you. I'm not strong. I'm not good. I'm selfish and I'm weak. I don't know what I would do without you."

YQ hugged her back: "Silly XYZ. You won't lose me. What is this talk of sharing me?"

XYZ drew back and took a deep breath: "YQ. Do you want to be emperor?"

YQ blinked at her bluntness, which XYZ took to be a yes: "You do, don't you? Well, the country will have a good ruler then. If that is the case, maybe I should leave you and stay in Da Li with my brother's adoptive family. I won't hold you back anymore."

YQ broke out of his shock: "What? NO! XYZ. No. I don't want it! I never wanted it!"

At his outburst, it was XYZ's turn to blink: "What do you mean? You'd be so good at it!"

YQ insisted: "XYZ. Listen to me. I know HAM favors me. I know what all the court gossip says. I know what the expectations are. But I've never wanted it. Would I have done it if HAM and LFY insisted? Probably. Out of duty. For my father, for LFY, for my departed mother. But not because it was my will. But I never had a good reason to refuse. You are my reason now. I've seen what it's like for my mother. I don't want any other woman to go through the same neglect and anguish. It's not fair. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to me. You don't want to share me? Well, I don't want to be shared! XYZ, please understand."

XYZ took a deep breath to calm herself: "Your mother? Qing-er just told me a little about her. But YQ, wasn't this her hope for you? What would she say if she were still alive?"

YQ smiled wryly: "Hopefully she would understand. I don't know. But the fact is, XYZ, she's not. You are the most important woman in my life now. My world revolves around you."

XYZ gave him a watery smile and hugged him close: "YQ. I'm not brave. I'm not confident. It's all pretend because it was the only way I could survive in the world. I've just been too scared to admit it. Aside from LQ and LH, I've only had myself to rely on. I'm scared, YQ, because I've realized how much I depend on you and how much I need you. I know I'm thoughtless and impulsive and jump into situations without thinking. I attract trouble without meaning to. I'm boastful and willful and I overestimate my abilities. But all only because I've had to be. HAM liked me for bringing him laughter and I could annoy HHNN with my wild behaviors. You love me for not being like the other courtly women. But YQ, I'm not really like that. I'm actually afraid and insecure. And I'm afraid I will lose everyone."

YQ sighed and tried to sooth XYZ's fears: "XYZ, you won't lose us. We all care too deeply for you. As for all the troubles you attract, well you bring all that excitement into our lives and make them worth living. I'm glad you are willing to share all this with me; all your insecurities and worries. You don't have to be so brave in front of me. I'll take care of you; I'll be your support." He shifted her in his arms so that he could stare into her eyes. "Do you know, I'm afraid too?"

She sniffled: "You are? What are you afraid of?"

YQ nodded: "Of course. Everyone has fears. I'm afraid of losing you, of loving you too much, of disappointing everyone, of the competition and subtle challenges of court politics, of the courtly intrigues ruining your innocence, of HAM's health, of the heavy responsibilities I have to bear for the people, of the country's well-being, of so much more…The truth is, I know I'm not perfect. Everything I do contribute to a mask of the perfect Ah Ge. Everything, that is, except you. With you I can smile when I'm happy, cry when I'm sad, and raise my voice when I'm angry. With you I can throw away restraints and obligations and just enjoy being alive. With you, I'm free. Now that I have tasted freedom, I don't want to live a life of restraint anymore. I don't want to have to constantly watch my back for fear of jealous Niang Niang's and simpering officials. I don't want to compete with my siblings; I want the kind of camaraderie and friendship I have with EK, ET, and XJ, one built on honesty and trust. I want them to like me for me, like they genuinely like you for being you."

XYZ gave him a watery smile: "Who would have though, the big powerful WAG has insecurities like the rest of us mere mortals…How come you didn't tell me about all this?"

YQ replied: "I was afraid of losing you. Afraid that you'll discover all my faults and realize they outweigh my good points. XYZ, I've never had to consider if people actually like me and if I actually like people until I met you. Nor have I had to care until you. I've been brought up in an environment in which my title and status was enough. When I realized your feelings mattered to me, I was scared. I also wanted to protect you. I want to be someone you can depend on, someone in whom you will not find faults, to ensure your happiness."

XYZ sighed: "YQ, I won't lie, I did admire you for how smart and talented you were. But I also felt immense pressure to live up to that. Before meeting you and entering the Palace, I never had to face such expectations. Before meeting ZW, I didn't have people depending on me. Certainly, I had to help LQ and LH with the children and elderly, but we shared that burden. With ZW, I am her big sister and it was my sole responsibility to care for her and I messed it all up; from stealing her father to losing her when she was blind. This simple task I failed at. And I look at you and you bear your burdens so well. And as much as I admired you, I resented you. I also resented myself for not being a good match for you. "

YQ: "XYZ, you're more complex than people give you credit for. I feel honored that only I get to see and experience this side of you. Please don't worry about being a good match for me. Other people might not see it, but we do. We complement each other. We're different enough that we will always have arguments and fights, but we're also caring enough to be willing to change ourselves."

XYZ: "But YQ, what about your future? What about HAM? What about this country? How can I ask you to give up all that just for a little bit of freedom?"

YQ sighed: "Silly XYZ. If you recall, I already gave it all up. I made the decision already when I came to roam the countryside with you. Since then, I've never thought about going back; I don't think I can go back to who I was. I'm not doing it just for your happiness, but also for my own. It's not just about freedom anymore, but about choice, about being able to decide my own future and my own path. Besides, I have brothers who would love to have the throne. I see my role as a guide and support for whoever HAM picks. I'm not the only talented son HAM has. So, try your tears, my little bird, we'll be alright."

He hugged her close and XYZ wrapped her arms around him as well.

00000000000000000000000000000

When YQ and XYZ showed up in the men's room to fetch the other girls, the group was relieved to see XYZ smiling.

XJ: "Well, are you two alright now? Or are you going to put me in a difficult situation?"

XYZ sat down next to her brother and grabbed his tea: "Ge. What difficult situation?"

YQ shook his head and poured a cup of tea for XYZ while XJ replied: "Why, I would have to decide who I need to teach a lesson to; you or YQ."

XYZ smiled at YQ and took the tea from him but still said: "Why, of course YQ! It's all his fault for being so excellent, so good at everything he does."

YQ chuckled: "Yes, XYZ, it's all my fault for not explaining things to you earlier. Somehow, I feel like it's always my fault!"

ZW chuckled: "Well, not all the time. It was definitely your fault when we got drunk that one time."

Qing-er spoke up: "I don't know…I feel that might have been EK's fault that time, for not explaining things to you, ZW."

SY asked curiously: "Oh? What is this about?"

ET started: "Well…" but EK interrupted him: "No, no, that's private business! I don't think I like having my dirty laundry aired like this, even if it's among friends. ET, you be quiet or else I'm going to have share some embarrassing stories about you!"

XYZ: "Oh? I want to hear! I want to hear!"

SY: "Me too! I could use some ammunition for our fights!"

ET groaned: "How did it come to picking on me? What happened to YQ and XYZ?"

As the group laughed at his mock despair, XYZ suddenly yawned, prompting ZW to say: "Alright, it's bed time for us all. After all the drama tonight, I think I need a good rest." Nodding, the others girls stood, gave their loved ones a peck on the cheek, and retired for the night.


	40. Chapter 40

In the days following their discussion, XYZ and YQ seemed to have a new closeness about them. XYZ didn't get less rambunctious or less spirited and YQ didn't lose any of his over-protectiveness, but they both seemed softer in each others' company. They still bickered occasionally, usually over some new cheng-yu phrase or Tang dynasty poem XYZ was learning, but their words no longer seemed as sharp. While grateful for change, ZW couldn't help but approach XYZ one night and ask her for the cause of the change. XYZ, however, just smiled mysteriously and said that she had discovered that she and YQ weren't as different as she expected. Though puzzled, ZW was too kind to press the matter further and just let it be. She did, however, broach the topic with EK, who just laughed and said that maybe XYZ and YQ were both finally growing up and maturing.

"Not everyone is as well matched as us, you know." He said, "Both XYZ and YQ have a lot more rough edges that they need to smooth mutually. YQ has lived his whole life being served hand and foot, he needs to learn to take other people's thoughts and ideas into consideration. XYZ is also used to doing things her own way. In a way she's been spoiled too. They both need each other to be reminded that they can't always be selfish. I've always felt it unfair that XYZ deemed herself your older sister while you always seem to be the one taking care of her. You were always the more sensible one."

ZW shook her head: "If I had been all that sensible, I wouldn't have fallen for you at a time when everything was so complicated!"

Because they were seated on a horse, EK settled for kissing the top of her head: "Luckily for me, you did. ZW, do you know, I had always been the sensible one too. ET and YQ both admonished me that ever since meeting you, I wasn't calm anymore. All my rational thinking went out the window where you were concerned…Do you know, sometimes I resented XYZ for pulling you into all sorts of situations and dangers? Sometimes I couldn't help but put the blame on her for bringing forth all the troubles."

ZW: "Really? She doesn't mean to, you know. XYZ can't help being who she is."

EK laughed: "I know! And I can't really hate her, not when she has the power to make YQ lose all reason too! And not when she's the reason I met you."

ZW laughed along with him: "I guess HAM was right after all. We are all strange, putting so much stock in feelings and emotions."

EK nodded: "Perhaps. But you know, I think I prefer living this way. We're certainly a lot happier."

ZW nodded but changed the subject: "You know, EK, you threatened to tell stories of ET in his youth, but I never got to hear stories about you as a child. Were you the model son then too?"

EK groaned: "I'm surprised E-Niang didn't tell you all the scrapes I got into. I was far from the model son. Tell you what, I'll tell you some stories if you promise to share some stories about your younger days as well."

ZW smiled: "I'm sure mine won't be as interesting as yours, but certainly."

EK smiled: "Alright…hmm..how about I start with the time we decided to steal cakes from the Royal Kitchen?"

ZW nodded and the couple passed the time amidst laughter about EK's youthful misadventures.

0000000

XJ also noticed the change in his sister and brother-in-law and was glad. Besides thoughts of revenge, his whole life had been focused on his sister's happiness and well-being. Though he had worried extensively about her marrying into the Imperial family, he found comfort that the match was working out so well. 'Besides,' he thought as he looked at the girl sitting next to him on the carriage and listened to her share her opinions on a famous work of literature, 'I have another purpose in life now.'

Qing-er noticed the softening of XJ's expression and paused in her thoughts: "XJ, are you alright?"

XJ smiled even wider: "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Qing-er nodded: "You've noticed it too, haven't you? The change between XYZ and YQ?"

XJ nodded: "I really should get used to how observant you are. I was just thinking how grateful I am that my sister has been able to find such happiness. It removes a large burden from me. I still feel guilt for all the hardships she has experienced, but if they led her to YQ, then perhaps it was all meant to be."

Qing-er chuckled: "I suppose it was fate for them to meet as they did. They've changed so much about each other. You should see how hard XYZ works at her literary knowledge. I can tell when she's twitching to go out and practice her martial arts skills but she forcefully holds herself back and instead tries hard to learn what I have to teach her. And YQ, I've never seen him laugh so much since his mother passed."

XJ chuckled: "I still think you deserve a lot of the credit. Anyone who can control my sister like that…even ZW had a hard time."

Qing-er replied: "I have an advantage over ZW in this case. ZW was much too close to XYZ and accepts her whole-heartedly for being the way she was. I have the benefit of distance and a bit of fresh perspective. I make fewer excuses for her. "

XJ: "Still. I must thank you for helping her adjust."

Qing-er: "No need to thank me. I've grown fond of XYZ too. It gets lonely in the palace; I'm glad she adds some spice to my life."

XJ nodded: "That she does. That sister of mine, there's never a dull day with her around. It makes me feel so alive."

Qing-er agreed: "She's our little bird and brings laughter and life wherever she flies…speaking of flying, XJ, how far are we from Da Li? I noticed that the scenery around us has changed a lot lately, with many fields of wildflowers."

XJ replied: "If we keep going at the pace we are, we should be there in about three days. I sent word to my godparents from the last Inn and they should be preparing for our arrival as we speak."

Qing-er: "Really? Oh! So soon! We must inform the others!"

XJ: "Of course, I'll let everyone know at dinner tonight. Now, what philosophical insight did you want to share with me?"

000000000

True to XJ's prediction, the morning of the third day saw the group entering the gate into DaLi. Everyone besides XJ was pleasantly surprised at the variety of garments and mannerisms of the crowds around them.

SY exclaimed: "Oh! I don't stand out so much in my garb anymore! XJ! What an amazing place you have brought us to!"

XYZ also asked: "Ge, you never said how vibrant Da Li is! I've been waiting to see the flowers and beautiful scenery, but I never expected the people here to be so wonderful as well!"

XJ laughed at his companions' joyful surprise: "There are many minority groups living here, each with their own history and culture. My godfather settled here because he's so intrigued by all the different stories. He originally set out to open up a school to teach Han culture, but found that he was learning more from his students. Growing up, I learned to keep an open mind because of the wide variety of people in this region. I guess this is what happens when you're in a boundary province. Here near the edge of our country, you get the most exciting mixture of ideas and people."

Qing-er: "Is that why you thought to open a school in BeiJing? Because your godfather had done so here?"

XJ nodded: "Absolutely. Though I must say XYZ gave me the idea as well."

XYZ blinked at him: "I did?"

XJ nodded: "Sure. Hearing the stories of how you suffered in your youth and how you suffered in that Hui-Yi-Cheng (City of Memories – the nickname the group came up with for the Imperial City) because of your lack of proper education, how could I not want to prevent the same from happening to other children?"

YQ laughed at XJ's reply: "Hmm…I don't think XYZ suffered all too much. I think me, ET, and all the other A Ge's suffered more. Do you know how hard it was to hold in our laughter whenever HAM would come to monitor XYZ's progress in school?"

ET agreed: "I swear I was ready to burst at the seams many a times. That and the shock she would give us with her replies no matter how hard we tried to help her."

Even EK laughed along: "I once had the opportunity to follow Lao Ye to school during my job as bodyguard and also got to enjoy XYZ's remarkably unique intellect."

XYZ gave an indignant shout: "Hey! Don't make fun! If I didn't learn properly, it was because you guys couldn't teach correctly. Look at me now! I too can spout all your four-worded phrases and ancient poetry. All thanks to Qing-er. Maybe she should take over Ji-Shi-Fu's (Master Ji, the teacher of the Imperial children) job sometimes!"

Qing-er shook her head: "XYZ, don't say that! Ji-Shi-Fu is one of the most talented individuals in this nation. My knowledge is nothing compared to his. Me being able to teach you is because you're my only pupil. Think of how difficult Ji Shi Fu's job is. All the A Ge's are different ages and at different levels. He doesn't have to energy to keep up with your imagination."

XYZ just sighed: "Oh Qing-er. You and ZW are so alike sometimes…neither of you knows how to take a compliment. There is such a thing as being too modest."

SY now spoke up: "Well, better too modest than not at all like you!"

ET laughed: "Now that's just the pot calling the kettle black. SY my dear, you must admit, you and XYZ are like two peas in a pod with your reactions to praise."

SY mock punched him in the arm but said: "Hmmp, maybe so. But now that we're friends instead of enemies, I think you and YQ had better watch out..we can certainly come up with more ways to make you pay for making fun of us."

Amidst the laughter, the group drew close to a magnificent Han-style gate.

XJ looked ahead, smiled, and spurned the horse and cart forward. Drawing close, he quickly stopped the cart, helped Qing-er down, and hugged the couple waiting for them: "Godfather! Godmother!"

The others followed his lead and gave the proper greetings. The man in the couple quickly laughed in welcome: "No need no need! You're all our Jian-er's friends, that makes you family!"

The lady standing beside him also smiled warmly in welcome: "Absolutely. XJ wrote to us about your stories. And all I hold is admiration for all of you. Our home is open to you all. We're honored to have guests such as you."

XJ smiled at his godparents: "I've written to you about everyone, but still, let me introduce each of them."

He drew forth EK and ZW: "This is ZW and EK. She's the gentile, brave, and talented Ming Zhu Ge Ge and he is the only man who can match her."

ZW and EK both blushed. ZW spoke up: "XJ, you praise us too much. Madame and sir, please don't mind his excessiveness, EK and I are honored to call him friend."

EK also bowed: "Madame and sir, since XJ wrote to you about our stories, then you should know we wouldn't have survived without him. Thank you for raising such a wonderful godson."

The couple looked at each other, both were much impressed by the couple's bearing and modesty. The woman stepped forward and reached for ZW's hands: "So this is the famous Ming Zhu Ge Ge. Stories about you have travelled even this far South. I am honored to meet such a celebrity."

XJ smiled again and drew ET and SY forward: "This is EK's brother ET and ET's wife princess SY. Though we haven't known each other as long, they've also become good friends."

ET and SY both bowed. ET spoke: "Thank you Madame and Sir in advance for your hospitality."

SY also spoke: "Yes thank you. During this trip, I have experienced the beauty of China. But the most beautiful and exciting place must be DaLi here. I've always thought my homeland was the best place on earth, but this place far exceeded anything I can imagine."

The couple laughed at her frankness and the man said: "Just you wait, we'll definitely let you experience all the beauties of our home during your visit."

XJ next drew YQ and XYZ forward: "Godfather, godmother, this is XYZ and her husband YQ. She is the sister I have been looking for so long. I have finally managed to bring her home."

The woman carefully examined XYZ's face: "Oh! XYZ is it? I'm so excited that Jian-er managed to find you! Do you know? Your mother and I are sworn sisters! I begged her to let me care for you and Jian-er but she was determined to send you North. I am so glad, so so glad, that you've returned to us!"

XYZ looked at her joyful face, gave a loud sob, and impetuously gave her a hug: "Godmother! I grew up my whole life thinking I was an orphan unwanted by my family. When I met my brother, I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell the whole world. I swear I lived in a haze for weeks. And now…to have you and godfather, who are as good as parents. I don't know what I did to deserve such good fortune."

The woman hugged her back and patted her head: "XYZ, I too thank heavens for returning you to us."

YQ approached the man and gave a bow: "Sir, please forgive me for not knowing to ask permission to marry XYZ. Now I can only belatedly ask for your blessings."

The man looked at YQ appraisingly: "Given your status, I wouldn't think you would need my permission or blessing."

YQ shook his head: "No sir. My status gives me no special rights not to consider XYZ's family. She's too important to me for me not to want your blessings."

The man nodded: "Hmm…I see." He smiled: "I see Jian-er was right in his judgment of you. I welcome you to the family!"

YQ smiled back and gratefully thanked him.

Finally, XJ drew Qing-er forward: "Godfather, godmother, I have saved the best for last. This is Qing-er, my yet to be wed Xiao Fu Ren."

Qing-er blushed at his introduction and curtsied gracefully: "Qing-er is honored to meet XJ's godparents."

The woman let go of XYZ and turned to Qing-er: "XJ wrote to us about meeting a lady, but I didn't think he'd bring home such a well-mannered beauty! And you're so well-named too! The weather here is sunny and clear almost on a daily basis!"

The man nodded: "Our Jian-er has spent many years wandering the world, I'm glad he has found a home at last."

Qing-er smiled gratefully at their easy acceptance.

The man continued: "Alright, none of this Sir and Madame nonsense. We're XJ's godparents and you all count as XJ's family, please feel free to call us Aunt and Uncle. We've been standing out here a while and you all must be tired. Please, come in and be refreshed. We have grand festivities planned for tonight!"


	41. Chapter 41

That evening, XJ's godparents led the group to a wide grassy plain lit all over with torches and a giant bonfire and ringing with the sound of music.

Aunty smiled at the group and said, "You've arrived just in time for our fire torch festival! It's a wonderful night of feasting, dancing, and merriment. It is also a night for loved ones to share time together. Unwed young men can also use this opportunity to express their interest in a young lady. When we dance around the fire hand-in-hand, he only has to scratch the inside of her palm. If she reciprocates his feelings, then she scratches back. It's a really private way that spares a lot of embarrassment should the couple not work out."

Uncle nodded, "There will also be a special performance by the children of our school. We've hired a new martial arts teacher for the boys and a new dancing instructor for the girls and tonight is a grand chance for the children to show off their talents!"

XYZ clapped her hands in delight at the merriment around them, "Oh! This is wonderful! I so love a good gathering!"

ZW chuckled at her enthusiasm but said, "Aunty, you mentioned dancing…but none of us knows the steps for the dances in this region."

Aunty just shook her head, "No worries. It was that way for me when we first moved here as well, but the people here are naturally warm-hearted. Just listen to the music, follow the other dancers, and you'll pick it up in no time! I've always thought Manchu dances were a bit too structured, here dancing is a way of expressing joy, which cannot always be restrained."

Uncle added, "Besides, Jian-er should be able to show you folks some steps!"

Qing-er glanced in surprise at XJ, "Oh? You can dance? What other surprises do you hold?"

Jian-er looked embarrassed, "Well, I don't dance very well. But growing up here, it's impossible not to pick up on the exuberance."

Uncle chuckled, "Don't listen to him. He's being way too modest. Our Jian-er picked up dancing like he picked up his martial arts; as though he was born to do it. They do say he is much too restrained, but Qing-er, perhaps you will help him unlock his emotions."

As Qing-er blushed, XJ smiled and gently held her hand and led her to a nearby circle of dancers.

During their dance, he gently scratched the center of her palm. Qing-er smiled gently at him and scratched back, causing XJ to wear an identical grin.

As YQ watched them laugh and twirl, he smiled, grabbed XYZ's hand, and let her to join them, "Come, XYZ, I don't think this will be any harder than our rain-be-gone dance."

XYZ replied, "Hahaha. Mayhaps we will teach the dance to everyone back home!"

SY and ET looked at each other and raced after them, "Wait for us!"

ET added, "I didn't get a chance to finish my rain-be-gone dance, let's see if our bonfire dance is better or if yours is better!"

EK turned to ZW, "ZW, what do you think? Shall we join their madness?"

ZW smiled, "Oh why not? It does look quite fun."

Aunty and Uncle chuckled at the young people.

Uncle said to Aunty, "That is an amazing group of youngsters. I have never seen Jian-er so happy and so carefree. I think Qing-er will be good for him."

Aunty agreed, "Yes. She seems so soft and gentle, but I can sense that she's really got an iron will. She will be able to be his support. What of XYZ and YQ?"

Uncle sighed, "I did have my doubts, given the family's past. But he genuinely cares for her and he is a good man. I stand with Jian-er's decision not to tell her the secret; it would be a shame to tear them apart. Besides, look at them, see how happy they are."

XYZ and YQ had laughingly returned to Aunty and Uncle, both breathless with laughter. XYZ grabbed Aunty hands, "Come aunty and uncle, join the dance! It's so much fun!"

Aunty laughed but said, "No, I think I'll leave the dancing to you youngsters. Besides, I believe the children and their teachers will be performing soon. Why don't we get the others and find a good location to watch?"

Sure enough, a few moments later, a shift in the music caused all the revelers to pause in their dancing and gather around an impromptu stage area near the bonfire. As the new music started and the young girls from the town entered the stage, ZW and XYZ couldn't help but share surprised looks. The music sounded oddly familiar, as though they had heard it somewhere. The girls on stage gathered into a clump in the middle of the stage and a figure in white rose out of the group.

XYZ gasped, "Oh! That's…"

ZW laughed in delight and finished her thought, "Han Xiang!"

Qing-er clapped her hands as their friend on stage gave a bright smile and finished the dance with her students. Quickly, another change in music signaled the entrance of the boys, led by yet another familiar figure.

This time, EK and YQ gave shouts of joy, "Meng-Dan!"

Uncle smiled at their reactions, "Yes. Jian-er and I rather thought you would like this surprise. The two of them arrived some three months ago, bearing a letter from our Jian-er. They were dressed as spice merchants but expressed interest in settling down roots here. I took them on a tour of the school grounds and they fell in love with all the children. I'm quite glad to have them teach our pupils new skills."

As the performance ended to thunderous applause and the other spectators returned to their own dancing, the travelers rushed to find their friends.

XYZ was the first to reach them and wasted no time giving Han Xiang a big hug, "Oh! Han Xiang! You're alright!" She turned to Meng Dan, "And shi-fu! You've gained more pupils I hear! Oh I have so much to tell you!"

The rest of the travelers caught up with them and Han Xiang was soon surrounded by the laughter of her friends. The men also patted Meng Dan on the back as the group reunited.

Han Xiang wiped at her teary eyes, "Oh XYZ! ZW! You two are alright too. I was so worried that something would happen to you. But I hear from Xiao Jian that you two are finally married as well; I couldn't quite believe it. I'm so happy to see both of you! And Qing Ge Ge! They've brought you as well!"

ZW replied, "It was quite the journey, but yes, XYZ and I are just fine. I'm just as glad to see that you are well!"

XYZ nodded, "And you've become a dance teacher! Who would have thought?"

Qing-er smiled, "Though I did not know you as well, I am glad to see you safe and sound as well. Also, this is Princess SaiYa, ET's wife and ZW's sister in law."

SY smiled and gave Han Xiang a greeting from SY's home, "Well met, Princess Han Xiang."

Han Xiang bowed in the way of her people but replied, "I am no princess anymore, just a regular person trying to take hold of my own destiny."

SY shook her head, "No. XYZ told me of your story and the sacrifice you were willing to make to ensure the future of your people makes you a true princess. I am honored to meet you and, hopefully, call you friend."

Meanwhile, the men were also making introductions.

EK said to Meng Dan, "Meng Dan, it is good to see you well. This is my brother, ET. You didn't get to meet him before because he had been in away in the land of his wife.

Meng Dan greeted ET, "Any friend of XJ, EK, and YQ is a friend of mine."

ET smiled, "I count myself fortunate finally to meet the famous Meng Dan. I cannot imagine all the trouble you underwent for your love. I had thought my brother and friend great for fighting for ZW and XYZ, but now I can say I've met the third of their group. I am deeply impressed."

Meng Dan smiled, "You would do the same for your wife."

YQ turned to XJ, "XJ, you are a man a marvels, constantly surprising us like this! I can't believe you didn't breath a single word the entire trip."

XJ laughed, "Well, so much has happened on our trip, I didn't quite have the time to mention it either."

The girls brought Han Xiang over to meet ET and the group had a wonderful reunion.

Uncle and Aunty approached the group. Uncle said, "Well, what do you think of this surprise?"

XYZ impulsively hugged him and Aunty, "Oh! It's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Uncle chuckled at her enthusiasm, "It is I who must thank you folks for providing us with such good teachers! They're a wonderful couple and an excellent addition to our school. Come, you lot must have a lot to catch up on and the feast is about to start. We've settled around a smaller bonfire. I bet you haven't had fire roasted lamb fresh from the fire pit!"

Aunty smiled as well, "With all this dancing and excitement, I'm sure you're all hungry. Come, you can catch up over the meal."

Smiling, the group followed them and settled around a smaller bonfire in a more secluded area on the grassy plain. As they sampling the delicious foods in front of them and the region's specialty wines, the group listened to Han Xiang and Meng Dan's story.

Han Xiang spoke, "We arrived in Da Li some 3 months ago and luckily were immediately able to find XJ's godparents. They are quite famous in these parts for their generosity and open-mindedness. The locals we spoke to were also extremely happy to hear that we know Xiao Jian. It seems he's somewhat of a local hero. The couple took us in and we had some serious discussions about our future. I initially expressed hope that I could return home to my father and perhaps seek shelter there, but after careful consideration, I realized that would be foolhardy. My father certainly cares for me, but I cannot take the risk of losing Meng Dan again."

Meng Dan continued the story, "Yes. Had Han Xiang really decided to go back, I would have followed her. But we were also worried about you lot. Besides, we had decided to meet here in Da Li after a year. So we thought to table that discussion until we were all united. The longer we stayed, however, the longer we grew to love the people and the place here. There is no desert as in our homeland, but the grass prairies are much alike. There's also a sense of new beginning, of freedom here."

Han Xiang nodded, "During the second week or so, we begged for something useful to do. Though Meng Dan and I were dressed as spice peddlers, neither of us really had the background knowledge to make it a successful venture. So, when Uncle and Aunty told us about the school, we were delighted to contribute something useful. They had been so kind to take us in and give us shelter, I'm just glad we've been able to repay them in even this small way."

Uncle spoke up, "No need to repay us; you have both been such a joy. The children love you both; since your decision to settle here, we've seen a great increase in influx of enrollment."

Han Xiang and Meng Dan beamed.

XYZ clapped her hands, "Oh I'm so glad you two have your happy ending. And now we're all together again, if only for a while!"

Han Xiang turned to her, "XYZ, ZW, and Qing-er, it's really thanks to you three that Meng Dan and I have had this chance at happiness. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

EK brushed away their thanks, "What are friends for? Besides, I feel that we're more like family than just simple friends. I do have to admit though, in retrospect, I think we helped you two not just because you were friends, but also for our own sakes."

Everyone but ZW looked at him in surprise. Yong-qi asked, "What do you mean by that?"

ZW spoke up, "I think I understand. At the time, XYZ and I existed in a state of limbo. We were recognized as princesses by HAM, but LFY did not show us the same favor. HHNN also consistently set obstacles in our path. Though we were betrothed, our marriages seemed precarious. We had no real control over our own lives. By helping Han Xiang and Meng Dan achieve their happiness, we were also giving ourselves hope; hope that we can also influence our own fates."

EK nodded, "ZW does know me best, that's exactly it. I pride myself on my ability to plan and achieve my own goals, but at the time, I truly felt helpless. I knew the love between ZW and I was unshakable, but circumstances seemed always to intervene. Despite all my skills, I was powerless to turn my dreams to reality. Throwing myself into helping Han Xiang and Meng Dan be together was not only an outlet for my frustrations but helped me to keep fighting for ZW. So, in the end, I think I need to thank Han Xiang and Meng Dan as well. Their stories reminded me I was not alone in my struggles for the one I love."

Yong-qi responded thoughtfully, "When you put it that way, it does make sense. Though I'd also like to add that XYZ was the chief proponent for helping them. And when XYZ set her mind to something, there's really no stopping her."

XYZ playfully hit him in the arm, "What are you saying?"

Qing-er chuckled, "It's not a bad thing, XYZ. I think Yong-qi's praising you. Think of all your improvements in literature and history. Your determination has truly helped you succeed."

Yong-qo quickly agreed with Qing-er, "Of course I'm praising you, XYZ. Without you, a lot of things wouldn't have happened a lot of people wouldn't have met. You, XYZ, are the agent of change for all of us."

To the laughter of the group, XYZ jumped up and gave a few elaborate bows, saying, "That's me! XYZ at your service! If you need lives changed, call on me!"

XJ responded, "Certainly. But I warn you all, if you ever need a proper meal made, you should probably stay clear of my little sister!"

XYZ visibly deflated and groaned, "Brother, why must you bring that up? You're supposed to be on my side!"

Han Xiang looked at the group curiously, "I sense a story here. Please, tell us what happened with all of you. Xiao Jian's letters only said so much."

XYZ perked up and immediately launched into re-enactments of the group's journey.

And so the night wore on, filled with good cheer and the joy of reunited old friends.


	42. Chapter 42

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. Han Xiang and Meng Dan were given 2 weeks leave from the school to show the travelers around beautiful Da Li. The youngsters had a grand time rowing boats on the nearby Erhai Lake, visiting landmarks such as the Three Pagodas, and riding horses over the great grassy planes. The end of the first week, Xiao Jian took them on a tour of the Xiao family estates. As the group played with lambs on the sheep farms, marveled over the intricate carvings at the marble quarries, and enjoyed the welcoming voices of children at the school, XYZ's grew more and more excited.

During one of the group's picnic lunches on the grass plains, she turned to XJ, "Brother, all these land and businesses belong to our family?"

XJ nodded, "Yes. Technically, they were all Fang family properties, but to protect them, Father had them transferred to Godfather. When our parents died, our home and properties in HangZhou were either burnt or confiscated, but luckily, we were able to maintain our deeds in Da Li."

XYZ gasped, "That means…that means…I'm not poor anymore?"

XJ laughed at her expression, "Well, my dear sister, we're certainly not as wealthy as the family you married into, but no, we're certainly not poor."

XYZ exclaimed, "Oh! Brother! Think of all the good we can do! Growing up, Liu Qing, Liu Hong, and I tried our best to help the elderly and children at Da Za Yuan. We didn't have much, but we still tried our best. But now..brother! Just think! We could set up even better Da Za Yuan's!"

XJ looked at his sister with pride, "XYZ, I'm so proud of you."

XYZ looked confused, "Huh?"

XJ explained, "I'm so proud of your reaction to our family's wealth. Indeed, the Fang family used to be well known for our generosity and philanthropy. I'm glad the legacy is strong in you. Instead of being glad for your own wealth, your reaction is to use it for good."

XYZ blinked at him, "Well, what good is wealth for me alone? I can only use it for so much. Really, when I first went to live in the Palace, HAM kept issuing me jewelry and gold. I certainly had no use for them. So, I tried to sneak out to get them to ZW. But, I got caught instead. I even had quite a fight with YQ and ET over them…they mistook me for a thief!"

ET protested, "Well, you were dressed up as a eunuch at the time, what were we supposed to think?"

YQ added, "But I suppose it did a set a precedent for how our XYZ would make friends. Just think, we got to know Meng Dan and Xiao Jian because XYZ fought with them."

SY nodded, "Me too! We had quite a competition."

Han Xiang nodded, "I seem to remember quite the commotion when I first set eyes on her as well."

ZW smiled, "Right, even I met XYZ when she was in the middle of a fight. Or rather, when she was running away from one!"

Qing-er laughed, "Should I count myself lucky that all she did was bump into me and LFY? Though…come to think of it, XJ, that's how we met too. So maybe it's a family trait?"

XJ looked at her in mock horror, "Oh no! Where did my sweet and gentle Qing-er go? You've been spending way too much time with my sister. I believe she's been a bad influence on you!"

EK chuckled, "I don't know, XJ, I fear you've been corrupted by her as well. Imagine! XJ making jokes!"

Meng Dan smiled but spoke up, "Let's not pick on my pupil. She has a heart of gold…Speaking of pupils, I fear Han Xiang and I must return to our students tomorrow. It has been a joy spending time with everyone, but we also have responsibilities."

ZW turned to Han Xiang, "Do you think you'll need any help? These past two weeks have been lovely, but I want to do something productive as well. I've been thinking, perhaps I could teach something as well?"

Qing-er nodded, "That's a great idea, ZW. I'm not talented as you are, but I'm sure there's something I can contribute as well. After helping XYZ with her studies for so long, I rather miss it."

EK, ET, and YQ looked at each other and nodded. EK spoke, "That's a wonderful idea. Xiao Jian, do you think Uncle would mind some guest lecturers?"

XJ smiled, "Not at all! I think it would be fantastic. Why don't we bring it up to Uncle and Aunty at dinner tonight?"

Uncle and Aunty were delighted by the youngsters' suggestion and quickly incorporated the special sessions into the schools' curriculum. The children loved the visitors, who tried hard to make all lessons fun and interactive.

And so two more weeks passed until one day, shortly after dinner, a courier arrived from BeiJing. He delivered the letter to Yongqi, who was much surprised to see his father's seal on the scroll.

When the courier left to rest for the return to the capitol, the group crowded around Yongqi.

Seeing his solemn face while reading the letter, Qing-er asked worriedly, "Is everything ok? Is LFY alright?"

ZW added, "Is it E Niang? Ah Ma?"

SY chimed in, "Is it my little Xi-er? I've been gone so long, she must miss me terribly."

Yongqi quickly replied, "No, no, everyone's fine. HAM, LFY, Ling Fei, Fu Da Ye, Fu Jin, they're all doing well. 15-Ah-Ge is growing up fast, as is Xi-er. The two constantly play together and bring everyone quite a lot of joy."

EK asked thoughtfully, "Is it Burma?"

Yongqi sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. HAM sent word that the Burmese are threatening to declare war. There have already been quite a few skirmishes closer to the border."

ET asked worriedly, "Is he calling us back to BeiJing?"

Yongqi shook his head, "No. He said we shouldn't feel the need to cut our visit short."

ZW asked gently, "You look quite worried…what else does HAM say?"

Yongqi sighed again, "Well, HAM says that since we're so much closer to Burma, he would like to send us on a diplomatic trip. See if we can't negotiate some sort of truce. If not, then he wants us to lead the battle. He is readying some forces in the capital as we speak, just in case the peace talks do not work."

Qing-er asked, "And who is this us he refers to?"

Yongqi replied, "EK, ET, me, and XJ."

XJ was startled, "Me? What does he want me for?"

EK answered for Yongqi, "I bet he wants you for information gathering. You're familiar with the province and can blend in with the civilians better. Given your past experiences, it shouldn't be hard for you. If you can also infiltrate the Burmese, then we might have a better idea of what we're dealing with and can offer incentives that will make the Burmese more willing to agree to peace."

Yongqi nodded, "That is indeed HAM's intent. He's putting me in charge of the whole operation, but EK and ET will be both my bodyguards as well as generals should battle be unavoidable. XJ is our spymaster. Of course, HAM is giving you a choice, XJ. You do not have to do this, but I think this task suits your skill set quite well. I really do think you are the man for this job."

XYZ, who had hitherto been listening quietly, demanded, "Well, what does he expect us to do?"

YQ turned to her, confused, "What do you mean?"

XYZ scoffed, "HAM can't exactly expect me to sit still and wait patiently within the safety of DaLi, can he? Perhaps ZW and Qing-er can, but I know I certainly can't. And I know SY is likely to agree with me."

SY nodded, "XYZ is right. While I know war and battle are in the province of men, XYZ and I can still help. I grew up as my father's favorite child, I learned more than just how to get my way. In my travels with him, I also learned some diplomacy. And I've discovered that sometimes, to get to the king, you must go through the women folk."

YQ remained worried, "But I don't want to put you in danger, XYZ. If something happened to you…I don't know if I can control myself, national peace be damned."

ET, however, took a more practical view, "YQ, I understand your worries, for I share them as well in regards to SY. But you have to admit, she has a point. Even though war seems inevitable at this juncture, our goal is still to maintain peace. If we include XYZ and SY in the trip, perhaps it would be a show of faith and good intention? If it's just men, perhaps the Burmese will think we intend to attack instead. With XYZ and SY accompanying us, it will seem more a diplomatic trip than an act of war."

EK agreed with ET's logic, "While I do not like to put either XYZ or SY in unnecessary danger, I have to admit ET has a point. YQ, think about it. Not only is SY a bride of the Qing dynasty, she is also a princess in her own right. By including her, we're also reminding the Burmese that our dynasty is not without allies. Perhaps we can also use another political marriage as a bargaining chip."

YQ remained worried, "I understand your reasoning, but from HAM's words, it seems as though he wants more than peace; he seems to want to acquire Burma for the Qing dynasty and add it to the empire."

ZW looked troubled, "But such intent is very much contrary to peace. I cannot imagine the Burmese willingly submitting to Qing rule."

Qing-er added, "From what I've read, the Burmese are a battle-hardened nation. Not to mention, their climate is very much unlike that of BeiJing. If war does break out, I don't know if our troops will be able to withstand the onslaught."

ZW nodded, "Besides, it would be like we are invading their homeland. Not only do they have a home-field advantage, it would also galvanize the common people to help the military in pushing our troops out of their land."

YQ sighed, "I know, I know. But I don't know how willing HAM would be to treat the Burmese as equals. Think about it. In terms of geography, our nation is much larger. From his point of view, surely the vast Qing dynasty can wipe out itty bitty Burma."

XJ shook his head, "Perhaps your HAM should visit DaLi sometimes. The reason so many different ethnic groups have been able to live peacefully together here is the mutual respect we have for different cultures; the principle of live and let live."

EK spoke up again, "YQ, since HS put you in charge of this operation, I think it's your call how to approach the situation. Since he didn't mandate the subjugation of Burma, I think we can allow peace to be our primary goal."

ET nodded, "EK's right. I think our first task is to plan for a diplomatic trip. But we should also establish a course of action in case we need to turn to arms."

XYZ insisted, "And those plans better include me."

SY agreed resolutely, "And me."

Qing-er added thoughtfully, "What we need is for the Burmese to trust us. If we show good faith, then they're more likely to return the favor. If XYZ and SY are going, then you might as well include me and ZW too."

XJ blinked, "Why? If something happens, XYZ and SY can save themselves, but you and ZW…"

Qing-er replied, "I know. ZW and I would need recuing. However, I cannot imagine that the Burmese king does not know of XYZ and SY's reputation. He would know they both have martial art skills and can fight back if need be. But both ZW and I represent zero risk to the Burmese. If we are truly to be a peace seeking delegation, what better way than bringing along two ladies of rank with no fighting skills?"

EK grew worried, "But if you two should be captured, you can be used as bargaining chips against us...And ZW, your health has never quite recovered fully…what if…"

ZW gently held his hand, "EK. I know. But Qing-er's idea has merit. Besides, if we are captured, is that not good impetus for battle? In the eyes of the other neighboring tribes, how would Burma look then? Perhaps we would gain even more allies against the country that would dare harm two Ge Ge's from a peaceful delegation."

YQ rubbed his forehead, "There's so much to think about and consider; it will definitely take more than tonight. I vote we think about it overnight and reconvene tomorrow to start setting down definite plans. XJ, I think you had better inform Aunty and Uncle of our task. I'm afraid we will no longer be able to give lessons at the school."

XJ nodded and left to speak with his godparents while the others headed to their rooms.


	43. Chapter 43

When XiaoJian approached his godparents, they knew with one glance that something serious had happened.

Before XiaoJian could even open his mouth, Uncle spoke, "Well, Jian-er, you're off to another adventure, aren't you?"

XiaoJian nodded, "Yes. The scroll came from BeiJing. HuangShang wants to send us on a diplomatic trip to Burma. Yongqi, ErTai, and ErKang think I can help by being in charge of gathering information."

Aunty looked worried, "Jian-er, how do you feel about it?"

XiaoJian sighed, "Aunty, Uncle, I know you two have always supported my old Master's point of view, that I need to forgive and forget. Even when I decided to seek out revenge, you still let me know I always had a home here. But after all that has happened, especially after knowing XYZ and everyone else, I think I can finally do as the Master said…"

Uncle replied, "So you're saying…"

XiaoJian nodeed, "Yes. I'm saying I will help them. I can't stand by as my little sister walks off into a foreign nation…"

Uncle nodded, "And there's also Qing-er to think about, isn't there?"

XiaoJian smiled ruefully, "Yes. Yes there is. I never thought I would find someone like her. During our previous travels, ZiWei and XYZ were both so full of praise for Qing-er that I couldn't quite believe she could really exist. But then I met her and…I don't know what happened…but nothing else seemed important anymore, just her happiness."

Aunty smiled, "Jian-er, your Uncle and I are happy you have found someone like her. I can tell that her presence helps calm and sooth you. Your old Master, after you left to find your sister, told us that he really hoped you would find peace someday, that to be so consumed vengeance in one so young would eventually destroy you if you didn't eventually let it go. I'm so happy that Qing-er has been able to help you with your rage."

Uncle agreed, "Qing-er's a good girl. We'll be glad to add her to our family."

XiaoJian's smile broadened as he thought of Qing-er but then grew serious, "Aunty, Uncle, Qing-er had a thought…one I needed to talk over with you. I thought we would have more time together, but as things are…I don't know when we'll get another chance…Qing-er thought that maybe, maybe, there was more to my parents' deaths than we know."

Uncle sat up straighter, "What do you mean more?"

XiaoJian sighed, "Well. When I first traveled with XYZ and everyone, they were running for their lives. At least, we all thought so. It turns out that Huang Shang didn't want to kill them, that is was Huang Hou who sent out her own assassins all along. Qing-er thought that maybe, maybe something like that happened to my father. Perhaps he was framed."

Uncle and Aunty looked at each other.

Uncle, "You know, we've never really thought about that possibility…"

XiaoJian nodded, "I know. I haven't ever thought of it either until Qing-er spoke of it. But, do you think it's possible? After all, if it was Huang Shang, why would my mother send my sister to BeiJing? Why would she send her daughter closer to danger?"

Aunty said, "Jian-er, you have given us a lot to think about…But I'm afraid it'll have to wait until all of you return from Burma. This is much too serious a topic not to ponder thoroughly."

Uncle agreed, "One thing at a time. Jian-er, you take care. We'll be waiting for you to come home safely. All of you."

XiaoJian nodded, "I promise, we'll try our best."

_In ErKang and ZiWei's room_

ErKang held ZiWei close to him, "ZiWei, I see the logic of letting you come with us. But still…I don't know what I would do if something were to happen…This trip, we can plan all we want, but we're entering a foreign land, where we don't really have control…I'm so afraid that I won't be able to protect you…"

ZiWei leaned into him, "ErKang, I know. But we're both born into privilege and with that comes great responsibilities. And you know we can't deny the logic of having me and Qing-er accompany everyone. I am still hopefully for peace... I won't tell you not to worry, because to be honest, I am well aware of the possible dangers we're walking towards, but I have faith that everything will be alright. Remember, ErKang? I told you once that as long as you're by my side, I'm not afraid of anything. And it's still true. Besides, it's better that we be together. XiaoYanZi might think that I can sit here and wait for you to come back, but I know I cannot. If I can come with you, I will."

ErKang replied, "Thank you, ZiWei, thank you for your faith in me. If we're truly to negotiate with the Burmese, then I can't imagine bringing better examples of Manchu culture than you and Qing-er. I won't worry any less, but if you feel truly resolute, then we'll just have to make plans within plans. I am taking no risks with your safety."

ZiWei nodded, "I would expect no less from you."

_In ErTai and SaiYa's room_

ErTai was looking at SaiYa worriedly, "SaiYa, you know you don't have to come, right?"

SaiYa looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Are you saying you don't think I can handle it?"

ErTai shook his head, "Of course not. In the time I've lived in your father's court, I've seen your hidden shrewdness. Others tend to underestimate you and you use that to your advantage. I know you can hold your own in matters of diplomacy. But still…"

SaiYa took his hand in hers, "I know, ErTai. When my father brought me to BeiJing, I didn't quite know what to expect. In a way, I felt like I was walking to my doom. But I also knew it was my responsibility, for the good of our people, to maintain the peace. And in a way, this trip will be similar, only I won't be used as a bargaining chip…There's also another key difference…"

ErTai asked curiously, "Oh? And what is that?"

SaiYa smiled, "You. You and all of our friends, no, they're more than our friends. Our family. I won't be alone. I think as long as we plan right and make sure we communicate well with each other, we will succeed."

ErTai frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

SaiYa remained resolute, "Think about it. You, Yongqi, ErKang, and XiaoJian are among the most exemplary of Qing dynasty men. But we'll also have the benefits of us girls. Between the four of us, we represent a different façade of our country, the court, and even the Emperor. Qing-er is the traditional princess, representing many of the traditional Manchu values. The fact that Huang Shang treats her as a daughter after the death of her parents speaks to his appreciation for family. ZiWei is the reclaimed princess, with the blood of both the Manchu and the Han people flowing in her veins. Huang Shang's acceptance of her speaks of his humanity, particularly with regards to love and appreciation for true talent. Xiao Yan Zi is truly the princess of the people; her status as Huan Zhu Ge Ge and her marriage to Wu Ah Ge reflects the Emperor's great care for the happiness of his children and his people. And me, as your brother said, I am a bride of the Qing dynasty, made for political gain. But Huang Shang still allows me to keep my traditional garb and customs. Even though I know there are many at court who would prefer that I assimilate to your Manchu styles, Huang Shang has not pressed the issue. Have you not noticed? Ever since we returned to BeiJing, every time we visit the Palace, the Imperial kitchen always has a dish from my homeland ready. Indeed, even when Hang Xiang was Xiang Fei Niang Niang (back when she was a concubine), the Emperor actually built her a dwelling based on the customs of her homeland. Even if Huang Shang wants to expand his empire, he is still willing to allow us border countries to retain some level of autonomy. If the Burmese are smart, then they should see the implications of our presence."

ErTai shook his head in wonderment, "You present such sound reasoning and I know you're right. Still…I can't help but worry." He smiled ruefully, "I remember when ZiWei took the knife for the Emperor before we straightened out her identity and status. I had to restrain my brother from physically hurting himself in his anxiety. I had never seen him so agitated; he has always been the model son, the ever logical, ever calm one. And to see him lose his cool like that…it was a revelation. But now I think I understand. With you, I can see how I might lose my self control as well."

SaiYai leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, "ZiWei asked me, before we came on this trip, if I was happy with you…and though I never expected to be, I really am. And in a way, I think that will benefit us on this trip too. After taking me as your bride, you were willing to come live in my homeland and adapt to our customs, get to know our culture. I think based on our happiness, the Burmese king will be more willing to give up a daughter if another political marriage is truly needed. Indeed, the general way your brother and Yongqi treat their wives should allay his fears about his daughter's happiness."

ErTai wrapped an arm around his wife, "I'm glad you're happy with me. Truth be told, after witnessing the devotion my brother and ZiWei have for each other, I thought that I would never find similar happiness for myself. I also didn't really expect to since it really wasn't practical and that level of devotion is rare in the world in which I grew up. But with you, I have found more than mere contentment; I have found a partner…because I am as much a bargaining chip as you were. Your father took a risk bringing back a Manchu husband for you, but I think we have managed to be ambassadors for both of our respective countries… I just hope and pray that the Burmese are as astute as you are…Alright, so we've decided, we'll go together."

SaiYa nodded resolutely, "Yes. We're partners to the end, whatever that end may be."

_In Yongqi and Xiao Yan Zi's room_

Yongqi sat worriedly at the tea table, his hands fiddling with the scroll that had been delivered earlier.

Xiao Yan Zi sat observing him for a bit before breaking the silence, "Yongqi, stop worrying. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. I may not be as smart as ZiWei or Qing-er, but even I know this is an important trip. Even though I wish I didn't have to deal with this, I have come to accept this as part of the price of marrying you. As much as I hate being told what to do, in this case, I'll listen, I will. You might not believe it, but I promise I can be serious too."

Yongqi sighed and looked at Xiao Yan Zi, "I believe you, I do…It's just, I didn't expect Huang Ah Ma to trust me with so large a responsibility…"

XYZ blinked, "Why wouldn't he? You've always been so responsible and level headed. You can do anything! Besides, he always seems so delighted with all those papers you wrote for him."

Her faith in him made Yongqi smile despite himself, "Thank you XYZ, for your faith in me…But writing solutions is one thing, actually carrying it out…It's just that I'm concerned…why he would put me in charge…I'm worried…never mind, I don't want to worry you."

XYZ cocked her head and said softly, "You can't always protect me, you know."

Yonqi blinked at her perceptiveness, "Doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

XYZ nodded, "I know. But Yonqi, I'm not some wilting flower. I know when I first entered the Palace, my headstrongness constantly got me in trouble. I understand now that ErKang tried so hard to make sure ZiWei made it into the Palace not just so he could ultimately marry her but also to keep me safe. But I'd like to think I'm not the same irresponsible girl that I was. With all the time I spend with Qing-er and all that she has been teaching me about the history of the dynasty and your family, I know a little bit better the responsibilities I face as your wife. And I don't just mean all the bowing and all the handkerchief maneuvers. I know you have responsibilities; ones that I can't even hope to comprehend much less help you with, but I promised myself that I wouldn't hold you back. I know you said you didn't want the throne, but that doesn't mean you won't keep being a dutiful prince. I know you and your dedication; it's one of the things I admire most about you."

Yongqi grabbed her hands and held them in his own, "XYZ, you're always able to surprise me. I'm so humbled by you and your willingness to change for me, especially since I know it's against your very nature to be so constrained by rules and customs. I'm grateful for your efforts, even though I never wanted to burden you with my responsibilities. I don't want you to lose your laughter…"

XYZ smiled, a little wistfully, "I know. But Yongqi, I don't think I'm losing my laughter; I'm just learning the proper times to laugh. You needn't worry about burdening me since I don't think I'll ever actually be able to help you with your responsibilities and various tasks. But I can be here for you. HAM said I'm his kai xin guo, and I really think that's my talent. Just like how ZiWei can recite poetry and play the zither, so I can be relied on always to be a little foolish. I guess…I guess what I mean is that everyone has to grow up a little sometimes, even me, but it doesn't mean I'm not me anymore."

Yongqi nodded and sighed, "Alright…XYZ, you've convinced me…I'm worried that that I'll fail in this task and make it worse. I'm worried about leading all of us into Burma. Er Kang had always been the planner, the leader in the all our adventures. Your brother too. The two of them are older, more experienced. I'm not used to having to take charge. And I can't make any mistakes, because it's not just my life at stake. Not even just our family's lives, but the fate of a nation. For all the glorified poetic phrases about war and battle, I've seen the death tallies too. And the burden the common people have, the increases taxes to raise revenue for war. And it's all just senseless killing in the end. No, there is no honor in war, just bloodshed. I don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen. But I don't know if I'm ready for this responsibility. I feel so alone."

XYZ replied, "You're not alone Yongqi. If nothing else, you have me. But it's really not just me. You still have Er Kang and my brother to help. And Qing-er and ZiWei are both so smart. Not to mention we have Er Tai and SaiYa now too! Besides, you did a wonderful job with the Wang-Da-Ye situation; I heard him say so. When we were traveling, that was different. You had no expertise in the commoners' world. But in this instance, you've had training. If HAM believes in you, then I see no reason why you shouldn't believe in yourself. Yongqi…come now… I hate to see you so worried..."

Yongqi smiled gratefully at XYZ and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you XYZ. Thank you for your faith in me."

XYZ smiled back and quipped, "No problem. Who knows, maybe Burma will have some new martial arts masters I can learn from!"

Yonqi looked surprised for a moment but then laughed, the tension easing out of him, "Oh XYZ, only you! Only you would see a treaty discussion trip as an opportunity to gain more masters!"

_In the pagoda in the Xiao estate garden_

Qing-er had her head raised to look at the moon when XiaoJian came to find her. She lowered her head when she heard his footsteps and smiled in greeting, "How did the talk go?"

XiaoJian, upon seeing her, couldn't help the smile that broke across his countenance. He immediately sat down next to her and nodded, "Uncle and Aunty are very understanding…I think they're used to me running off on adventures now."

Qing-er chuckled along with XiaoJian, "They're both such wonderful people; they welcomed all of us with open arms and no questions asked. Did you know, your Aunty sought me out earlier this week, to make sure that I knew she and Uncle accept me wholeheartedly into the family?"

XiaoJian looked surprised, but delighted, "She did that?!"

Qing-er nodded, "Yes, it was a bit embarrassing at first, since, well, it's not like we're officially betrothed, that will have to wait until we go back to BeiJing, but she was so kind and so…motherly."

XiaoJian smiled, "That she is. I think that's part of why I feel guilty about how XYZ grew up; I had the benefits of a loving family, with Uncle and Aunty here in DaLi. Whereas she grew up having only herself to rely upon."

Qing-er shook her head, "That may be true, but you needn't feel guilty about it. Particularly since XYZ just ended up building a family of her own…Come now, we have gotten off topic, what do you truly think about this whole Burma situation?"

XiaoJian also grew serious, "I agree with ErTai. As much as our goal is for peace, we must also plan for war. We must tread very carefully."

Qing-er nodded in agreement as XiaoJian continued, "And I agree with your comment about including you and ZiWei…at least in principal and logic I understand it. But somehow, in my heart…I've hardly ever made decisions with my heart before…I've always been careful to stay objective. For some reason, however, in this case, I can't. I just want you to stay here, safe and secure."

He looked at her so earnestly, so trustingly as he shared his insecurities, that Qing-er felt her heart melt even more so that when she spoke, it was in a voice choked with emotion, "XiaoJian…That really means a lot to me, that you're willing to open up to me like this. I know I should apologize for running your peace of mind, but somehow I can't bring myself to, since it's only serving to bring us closer. But you needn't worry. ZiWei and I will both be well-protected. If we can't always be with you men for negotiations, then we will protect one another. With everything that you've taught XYZ, she's perfectly capable of defending us."

XiaoJian drew her into his arms as he sighed and nodded silently. Qing-er understood his need for reassurance and leaned into him. And so the couple drew strength from one another as the moon bathed them in its soft glow.


End file.
